DerekPeytonBrooke
by CaseyJr
Summary: The fight between "Derek", Peyton and Brooke ended differently. Will they survive? How will their friends react? Brucas...  Peyton/Jake/Haley/Nathan/Lucas/Brooke...
1. Psycho Derek

„C´mon Peyton. Your car is in the drieveway. I know you are home" she knocked again and again but Peyton did not open the door. In fact she could not because she was tied to the chair.

So Brooke walked to the backdoor and took the hidden knew 100% that Peyton was at home because the lights were on as well.

„If you´re trying to make it look like you´re not here, at least make it convincing." She walked around the house and looked for her „friend".

„Great. Hiding in your creepy basement because you know I hate it. Too bad. I am coming down anyway." Brooke walked down the stairs. She had always hated basements. Peyton had always been the braver girl. When Brooke turned around her heart made a jump. She saw Peyton bleeding and tied to the stool.

„Oh my god", she did not have enough time to react when a happy Derek hold her tight.

„Well, well Brooke Davis. One kiss wasn´t enough so you came to have a second one." He said proudly.

„Get off me" Brooke tried to get free but was not as strong as Derek.

Then Derek choke her hard, so that she could not speak any more. Peyton wanted to help Brooke so badly but could not. All she could do was trying to scream through the bandage. Brooke could not breath any more. Her vision was not straight any more and the harder he pushed the weaker she got.

Suddenly her world turned black. She had no air to breath any more and lost consciousness.

Derek smiled at the brunette one lying helpless on the floor. „She deserves that.", he said and kicked her in the bottom.

Then he lifted her up and sat her on the chair. „It is time to wake up.", he slapped Brooke hard and a few minutes later she actually opened her eyes and looked confused around the room. Derek was tying her up to the chair and a band was over her mouth. But she managed to get free of it.

„I´t a good thing I brought extra rope" Derek whispered.

„Untie me freak" Brooke answered furiously but he just left the room and went upstrairs.

„You can have some last private minutes girls", he had said before.

„Why did you come?"Peyton asked Brooke astonished. Brooke was hurt by that answer:

„We´ve been talking about senior prom since we were eight. I knew something was wrong."

„Did you tell someone you were coming?" Peyton so hoped that Brooke for once did the right thing.

„No" Brooke answered regretting it. Peyton twisted her eyes.

„At least I came" Brooke treid to defend herself.

„You should have told somebody"

„It is your problem you are so ungrateful"

„You´re an idiot"

„Don´t call me an idiot, bitch."

„I hope he kills you first" Peyton said not realizing that Derek was in the room.

„That´s a good idea. I know how much you hate her.

I was outside today watching. I heard you tell Brooke that she was dead for you.

Now I am gonna make it official."he took the knive and pulled Brookes head back very hard. He put it on her gorge and actually cut her a bit so that blood was falling down. Brooke tried not to cry to heavy but she could not stop it.

She was so disgusted by Derek smelling at her all the time and even licking her face and she feared her death.

„Derek wait." Peyton suddenly said and Brooke could see in her face that her friend had a plan.

„Don´t you see it Peyton. I´ve been searching for some way to show you how much I love you. I am gonna hurt her as much as she hurt you" again he slid some flesh open from Brooke.

„Derek wait. If you really, really love me. Let me do it. This is my chance for revenge. You should know that. Look, you were right about me. Hey. You were right. We are so much alike. I have all the same feelings that you do. I have all the same desires."

„I don´t believe you"

„It is true"

„Hey, I just couldn´t admit it before. Gonna prove it to you know. Just gimme the knife."

„You are lying"

„C´mon Derek. I am half your size." With that Derek let go of the crying Brooke, untied Peyton and helped her stand up.

Brooke looked up at Peyton and shivered. Peyton suddenly slapped her hard so that her head fell down to the other side. She had not seen that coming and moaned.

„God that felt good."Peyton answered but in the inside she was crying and apolgizing again and again. She did not want to hurt Brooke but how should she convince Derek?

„Do it again" Derek said harshly feeling turned on by that.

„Why don´t you make it hurt next time bitch." Brooke answered harsh as well. She knew that Peyton did not want to hurt her but somehow she was mad like hell.  
Peyton didn´t wait long and this time she hurt Brooke hard with her fist. One could hear a cracking sound and Brooke´s head just stayed to the other side. Brooke spit blood on the floor and felt dizzy. Immediately Peyton took her by the hair, a little too strong again, she wanted to see what she had done and tried not to gasp. She could see the tears in Brooke´s eyes and the blood running out of Brooke´s nose and mouth. In fact her tears weren´t white any more but read. Peyton did not have time to send her friend an „I am so sorry"-look.

„Gimme the knive. I am gonna finish this bitch off. Gimme the knive"

„I don´t think I can trust you."

„Let´s talk about you. See you lied to me. You said you´re my brothers. I like you. All you had to do is asked. Just gimme the knive and then when I am finished with her..."then she focused on Brooke.

„All this time you said I was a backstabbing bitch. You had no idea how right you were" Peyton smiled to the softly crying Brooke who looked up at her with her big eyes.

It broke Peyton´s heart. Then she turned around and stabbed Derek, who fell down immediately, hard. She fast went to Brooke.

„God did you have to hit me so hard."Brooke complaint through her pain.

„I am so sorry."

„Peyton, Peyton he is moving. Get outta hear."

„That was so disappointing. I changed my mind. I am gonna kill you first." Derek then said and it convinced Peyton to run away.

„Peyton, Peyton run." With that Peyton ran up the stairs and left Brooke alone tied to the chair. Brooke tried to get free but could nothing helped instead she fell to the side. To her luck Derek really did go after Peyton at first.

Peyton did not know what to do. How could she have left her friend in the basement alone. She ran to her room and put on her boxing gloves. It was then Derek entered her room and the fight began again. She was exhausted but could see that he was it as well. Unfortunately he was still a bit stronger and pushed her on the bed and ripped her dress. She knew that he was about to rape her but in this moment she heard Brooke yell at him and hurting him with a broom. „Get off of her you bastard.", Brooke screamed but immediately received a hard slap from him and fell down to the floor. He was so fast and sat on her and ripped her dress as well. „Well, maybe I start with you.", he was touching her everywhere and she tried to get him off of her but his knees were on her arms and she was actually in a position where she could do nothing to defend herself. Peyton sprung on the shoulders of Derek and kicked him hard.

This was time enough for Brooke to get away from him.

She helped Peyton kicking him but all the time she was the one getting hit and lying on the ground again.

Finally he was on top of her again and choked her while Peyton was on top of him. „Noooo.", Peyton screamed and with all her strength she pushed him to the wall. Brooke coughed but there was no time to take a pause.

„Cheercamp 8th grade", she screamed when she was lying on the ground again by the stairs.

Peyton immediately kicked him and he fell over Brooke down the stairs.

The problem was that he had managed to take hold of Brooke´s hair and pulled her down the stairs as well backwards.

Brooke fell hard on her head and down the stairs with him.

In the end she was lying on an uncounscious Derek on the ground „Argh...", she stood up but her leg was under him and in a bad postion. „Ouch..", she cried and tried to get it free. Peyton helped her and Brooke screamed when they finally managed to get it free.

„God Brooke. I think it is broken.", Peyton whispered not taking her eyes off Derek. „C´mon let´s get outa here.", she said fastly and helped Brooke hobble outside.

They did not see that Derek moved again. When they were half outside he cought Brooke and threw her inside. „That bitch has to get a lesson.", with that he closed the door and left Peyton outside. Brooke and Peyton screamed.


	2. Brooke alone

_They did not see that Derek moved again. When they were half outside he cought Brooke and threw her inside. „That bitch has to get a lesson.", with that he closed the door and left Peyton outside. Brooke and Peyton screamed._

Peyton knocked on the door „Let me in!", she screamed but knew that Derek would never let her in. Then she heard Brooke screaming as well. But it was not like her scream. It was a scream of

pain. Her heart broke. Derek wanted her not Brooke. And now her best friend was in her house with her stalker. What should she do? She wanted to call someone, the police or Lucas but her

mobile was somewhere in the basement. She wanted to run to the neigbours but she knew that every second counted. The extra and hidden key was inside as well so she did the only thing she

imagined at the moment. She took a big branch and destroyed the window, so that she could get in to help her friend.

Meanwhile Derek pulled Brook upstairs by pushing on her broken leg. Brooke could not help but cry out in pain. „Stooooop", she screamed. It was a pain she had never felt before. Her whole body

ache and she could just imagine what would follow. Finally they were upstairs and he threw her on the bed and her nightmare began. She tried to crawl away but he just kicked her in her

stomach. „Do you really think you can get away that easy?", he screamed furiously and walked around in the room. „You know that you have destroyed my whole plan?". Brooke didn´t dare

to move an inch any more. She just sat on the bed and cried calmly. „Look at me bitch.", he screamed again and made her shiver when he jumped forward and pushed her down the bed.

With a loud sound she landed on the floor and felt very dizzy. He just pulled her up and shook her wildly while sitting now on her stomach. „You destroyed my plan!", with that he hit her in

the face again. She could feel her lip split open but still had enough strength to spit in his face. Derek looked furiously at her and wiped away her red spit. „You know that this wasn´t the best

move, right?", he smiled evily at her. „Fuck you!", she answered. Then he took her in a standing position and hugged her from behind so strong that she could not breath any more. Her arms

were trapped under his arms and there was no way out. Her feet did not even reach the ground. Suddenly her world was turning around. The blackness consumed her and finally her body

went limp in his arms. Her head just fell forward and blood from her lip and nose fell to the ground. He let go of her and she fell to the floor. „ Stupid pretty whore", he said and kissed her on

the mouth.

Peyton was shocked when she saw Brooke lying unconscius on the ground with Derek over her kissing her on the mouth. Fortunately he had not seen her coming from behind. He ran towards

him and kicked him hard in the head. „What?", he screamed not realinzing what just had happend. But he did not have time to think because Peyton hit him hard again. Finally he fell to the

floor and did not move. Fast Peyton ran to Brooke and touched her cheek. „Brooke, wake up. C´mon!", she said but Brooke´s body was not moving a bit. She was relieved that she could see

her breathing and heard her heartbeat.

When she saw Derek moving a bit she immediately took Brooke´s arms and pushed her outside the room. „You will pay fort hat Peyton!", screamed Derek after them and tried to stand up.

One could see that he was exhausted as well and had some difficulties. Peyton pulled Brooke as fast as possible. She knew that they would not manage to get out in time so she reached for

the bathroom. As soon as they were in it a very furious Derek was knocking loudly at the door from outside. Peyton screamed „Go awaaaaay.", while sitting on the ground and holding Brooke

in her arms.


	3. Trapped

**I am so sorry guys that I had to upload this chapter again. Just realized, that the first part was missing somehow...:)**

„Open the door Peyton.", Derek screamed from outside. She could feel that he has lost his strength as well „I won´t harm you. I promise.".

Peyton did not pay attention to him. Her eyes were focused on Brooke who moved her hand to her head. „Ouch.", she flinched and then opened

her eyes and was greeted with Peyton´s big eyes. Immediately she panicked „Where..." „I think we are save. We are in my bathroom and the

door is locked. But he...he is outside.". Brooke looked at the door and could hear Derek frustrated screams. „Okay. How are you?", Brooke asked

worried. „Okay I guess. But you really look...well." Brooke took Peyton´s hand and then pinched it softly „It´s ok. I just wanna get out of here

and away from that psycho." She got in a sitting position and leaned against the bathtub. She could not bare to look at her leg. The postion was

just too weird. „What are we going to do?", she whispered at Peyton. „I don´t know Brooke", Peyton walked hysterically around the bathroom

looking for a solution. „I should have never get you in this situation." „You did not." Brooke looked up at her friend „and don´t regret coming

Peyton. You are my friend. My best friend. I don´t want you to get hurt either." Peyton´s tears were falling down her chin „I know. I know. But

look at you. You have a broken leg and I don´t know what else." Brooke smiled and finally said „Hey, you don´t look so good yourself." Peyton

hugged her friend tightly, a bit too tight so that Brooke winced in pain „I am so sorry.", Peyton answered while holding Brooke´s face. „Brooke, I

think I got an idea." She whispered in Brooke´s ear so that it was impossible for Derek to hear anything. „I will climb out of the window and get

help, ok. You stay here and just wait." Brooke´s eyes widened „No, what if...", Peyton put her hand over her mouth and the said „Whisper". So

Brooke whipered „I don´t wanna stay here. What if he gets you or..or comes in. I... I am afraid Peyton." Peyton whiped away Brooke´s tears.

„You... you cannot come with me. I am sorry but I cannot cary you down with me." Peyton felt so guilty and took Brooke´s hands „tomorrow we

can fight again about stupid higschool stuff, ok!" This made Brooke laugh an she nodded and looked after Peyton who climed on the tree outside.

„Love you B. Davis", she whipered and then went down.

Brooke tried to hug herself but she couldn´t because of her broken leg. So she just masked her ears with her hands to shut out Derek´s

screaming.

xxxxx

Peyton was climbing down the tree very cautiously. The last thing she wanted was falling down the tree and not being able to get help. She

wanted to keep talking to Brooke but she knew that then there would be a chance that Derek would get their plan and run after her. When she

was standing on the ground she ran as fast as possible she could to a neighboor and knocked on the door loudly. „Please be home. Please.", she

whispered but noone opened the door. Her heart was pacing so fast and all she wanted was getting away from that horrible situation. She wanted

to run to the next neigbour but then she saw Brooke looking out of the window. „Peyton!", Brooke screamed. „He is behind you.". Peyton looked

around and was shocked when he smiled evily at her. „Did you really think you could get away from me?", he smiled and pushed her to the

ground. Peyton could not believe that everything seemed to happen again. But this time he did not hit her. He just took out a cloth and layed it

over her nose and mouth. The next sensation Peyton felt was smelling chloroform and falling into deep blackness. He smiled and took her up „You

two are just too much fun!". He went back at the house and looked up at Brooke „Don´t worry Brooke. You´ll have fun a bit later with me"

xxxx

Lucas was calling Peyton on the phone fort he 100th time. „Peyton. Please take it.", he whispered and looked at his mobile. He was wondering

why she had not appeared although she wrote that she was on her way. „Hey Bro. What´s up. Where is your girl?", his brother came to him and

asked. „I don´t know. She wanted to come but this was like an hour ago." Mouth heard their converstation and went to them. „Hey guys.", he

said. „I am not supposed to say anything but Brooke is with her." Nathan and Lucas widened their eyes. „And why is that so?", Nathan smiled. „I

think she wanted to convince her to come to the prom.", Mouth answered back. „See Lucas. Maybe your two girls just have a good talk. No need

to worry.", Nathan said and went back to his wife. Nevertheless Lucas worried a bit. The last time he had seen Peyton and Brooke together they

were fighting constantly with Brooke leaving with a blue eye. Never in his dreams could he imagine what both of them had to get through at the

moment.

xxxx

Brooke didn´t know what to do. She watched helplessly as Derek took an unconscious Peyton in his arms back into the house and smiling at her.

„You son of a bitch. Leave her alone.", she screamed at him but knowing that this would not help. „Okay...C´mon Brooke. What do I do?", she

whispered panickly to herself. If her leg was not broken and she had no difficulties to walk everything would have been a bit easier. She looked

into the boards in the bathroom to find anything that could help fighting with Derek. She knew that she could not stand a chance against him but

the last thing she could do was waiting in the bathroom while Peyton would be alone with him. She feared that she would pass out immediately

because a wave of dizzyness was attacking her since the fall down the stairs. Suddenly she heard her mobile ringing. It came from Peyton´s room

which was on the other side. Brooke´s heart raced very fast and she breathed one more time deeply. Then she took all her strength and humbled

with one leg to the room. She had to cross the stairs and saw him downstairs. Unfortunately he had heard her mobile as well. „Don´t you dare!",

he screamed at her. But she was a bit faster and caught her mobile. „Lucas. Lucas. Help us.", she cried into the mobile and tried to say more but

Derek took it out off her hand and threw it on the ground.

xxx

Lucas had to call Brooke. Something wasn´t right and actually he wanted both of the at the prom. When he heard „Lucas, Lucas. Help us." His

heart jumped for a moment. „Brooke? What is it?", he screamed. Nathan and Haley were standing besides him and realized his fear. „Brooke talk

to me!", he said but only heard her screaming and a man talking to her. „You slut. You know that you´re not worth a penny." He heard Brooke

talking back to him „Leave us alone!". Lucas, Nathan and Haley ran to Lucas´ car and drove as fast as possible to Peyton´s house. It was a

fortune that her house was that near. Haley was already in tears and Lucas and Nathan furiously. Lucas had recognized the man´s voice.

xxx

„What do I do with you, Brooke?", Derek was walking around the room furiously. The question sounded like a real question. Brooke kept her

mouth shut. She knew that this would be a bit saver and she tried to prevent herself from crying. „Come with me", he took her by her arm.

„Argh", she moaned. Her leg still hurt like hell and he had to pull her along. Finally he pushed her downstairs and on the couch where Peyton

layed- still not awake. „Peyton.", Brooke whispered and layed her friend´s head in her lap. „Please Derek. Just let us go.", Brooke had lost her

strength to fight against him. Finally all her tears were falling down her cheek. She realized that Peyton moved a bit and took hold of her hand.

„Brooke?", Peyton whispered and opened her eyes slowly. She still felt dizzy from the chloroform. Brooke looked down at her and tried her best

smile she could at the moment. „Well, well. Finally you are awake", Derek answered which caused Peyton to stiffened up and sitting in an upright

position. She looked from Derek to Brooke. Her friend seemed so small and lost at the moment. She looked like she had been in a war scene. All

the blood on her face, her broken leg and the pale smile. Derek sat down in front of them and looked deep into their eyes. Brooke could not look

back but Peyton could. „You two really want to make it tough!", he said and took their hands. Peyton did not move her hand away but Brooke did

immediately which ended in getting slapped hard again in the face and falling to the side. She hold her cheek and sat upright again. This time not

taking her hand back. „Well, well Brooke Davis. So you are able to learn as well."


	4. Save?

_Peyton did not move her hand away but Brooke did immediately which ended in getting slapped hard again in the face and falling to the side. She hold her cheek and sat upright again. This time not taking her hand back. „Well, well Brooke Davis. So you are able to learn as well."_

Lucas, Haley and Nathan drove as fast as possible. They were a bit relieved when they finally could see Peyton´s house but could not imagine what would happen next. „Stay in the car", Nathan said to his wife who wanted to protest but did not have the time because the Scott brothers were running to the house. So Haley closed the doors from inside and could just watch. They ran as fast as possible to the house and were shocked when they saw the broken window and then they could see him from outside holding Brooke´s and Peyton´s hands in his and talking. They could not see the girls faces and if the did not know they Derek was evil one would guess that he would be a lovely person. „We cannot just run inside. He will...", Lucas whispered to Nathan but their plan changed when the girls began to scream.

„You two are really, really spoiled. You know that right?", Derek asked the two of them but did not get an anwer and so he pressed harder on their hands. „Especially you Brooke. I just wanted to give Peyton the best prom ever and you...you destroyed everything.". Brooke let out a sob of pain, when he pressed harder at her hand. Peyton still felt very dizzy, nevertheless she stood up promptly and hit him in the face very hard. Brooke had not forseen her reaction and when he fell down he pulled her with her on the ground so that she was laying on him again. Unfortunately Peyton lost balance and fell to the floor as well. Her world was still spinning around and she could not help Brooke when she screamed. Derek had reacted very fast and pushed Brooke under him. „That was no great idea Peyton.", he smiled and kissed Brooke´s bloody lips again. Then he took her by the hair and pushed her on Peyton. Brooke fell hard again knocking her head with Peyton´s. Both girl let out a small cry of pain. „Sorry", Brooke whispered but knowing that this was not her fault. „What is wrong with you cheerleaders?", he took Brooke´s wrist and made a movement that was followed by a loud crack. Brooke had never screamed so loudly in her live when she saw her wrist getting broken. When Derek wanted to get the other wrist as well Peyton kicked him hard, so that he fell backwards. He wanted to reach them again, when suddenly the Scott brothers ran into the house and hit him hard. Lucas was holding his hands to his back and Nathan punched him in his stomach and face. Derek just stood there laughing and smiling wildly. He wanted to get free of Lucas´ grip but was too weak. „You asshole.", Nathan and Lucas screamed and finally Derek fell to the floor not making a movement. Nathan and Lucas were so angry that they had almost forgotton Peyton and Brooke. When they turned around their eyes widened. Both girls looked so beaten up. Lucas looked at his girlfriend and was shocked. Peyton´s dress was ripped on some parts and blood on the white colour. Her lip was bleeding and her hair was definitely a mess. But other than that she seemed to be okay. He made his first move when he saw the figure in Peyton´s arms. Brooke. His pretty girl. Cheery. Her head was rested on Peyton´s lap and she looked even worse. Her red dress was ripped in more parts than Peyton´s. Bruises coveres her whole body, even her pretty face. It was obvious for them, that her nose, wrist and leg was broken. Her eyes were closed and finally Peyton began to sob hard. Brooke lifted her arm and wipped away her tears „Don´t cry. We are save now.", she managed to say. Nathan and Lucas went down to them and were shocked. „I am so sorry.", Lucas whispered. He could not take his eyes away from Brooke. She looked so hurt and then he said „Can you get up?". Brooke smiled sadly at him and began to cry „I don´t think so Broody." Without hesitation he lifted her in his arms. Nathan helped Peyton getting up as well. Fortunately her dizzyness was away and she was still able to walk. Haley saw them coming out of the house. She wondered why Lucas was carrying Brooke but stopped wondering when seeing her condition. „Oh god, Tigger.", she ran to her and took her hand in hers. Lucas sat down with her and they all waited for the ambulance. Peyton was sitting besides them and holding Lucas´hand as well. He kissed her and said „I am glad you are okay". Brooke´s head rested on Luca´s chest and it was the first time that she felt save. „Stay awake, Brooke", Nathan said when he realized that Brooke had closed her eyes. „Okay.", she whispered but did not open her eyes again. Within minutes the ambulance arrived and took both of them, Peyton and Brooke, with them.

Nathan, Haley and Lucas were sitting in the waiting room to get information on Peyton and Brooke. Those hours were terrible hours for all of them. „How can someone do such things to others?", Haley cried in Nathan´s arms and hoped that everything would be alright. „I don´t know honey. I don´t know. But this ass will sit in jail for ever.", he said feeling the fury arouse again. He had known Peyton and Brooke for such a long time. They were his best friends as well. He wished that they had been at Peyton´s house a bit earlier. Then a doctor arrived and gave them the information they had waited for so long: „Peyton Sawyer has some bruises and a cracked rip. She had to get some stitches but other than that she is fine. You can go and see her but she has to stay in for two days for observation.", they were relieved but then Lucas asked „Do you know anything about Brooke Davis?". The doctor shook his head „I am sorry. You have to wait for more information. At the moment Miss Davis is in surgery." „Okay, thanks" With that the four of them went into Peyton´s room and looked into the saddest eyes they had ever seen. Lucas immediately hugged her tight and gave her a kiss. „I am so sorry honey.", he whispered. „How is Brooke?", Peyton asked. „She is still in surgery.", Haley answered promptly „how are you doing?" Peyton smiled weakly. „Nothing hurts really bad. I mean physically. I...I...am just worried.", then she lost it and began to cry in Lucas´arms. The others sat on the side and took her hand. „We are too.", Nathan whispered and could only think of Brooke.

**To be continued...**


	5. Hospital

Lucas stayed at the hospital with Peyton all the time holding her hand. Nevertheless his feelings were kind of mixed. He was here lying with his girlfriend but

all he could think about was his ex-girlfriend. His pretty girl. What would she feel right now. Would everything be okay in the end? „Morning", he smiled

softly at Peyton when she opened her eyes. He prevented saying „good" because that would definitley be a lie. Not ten minutes later Haley and Nathan

entered the scene and sat besides them. „Hey Peyton, how are you?", Haley asked her friend and looked deep into her eyes. All she could see was worry.

„Well, considering the fact that a psycho attacked me the second time and hit the shit out of my best friend...", she stopped talking more and then

whispered „Okay, I guess." „So any news?", Nathan then asked all of them but Lucas shook his head. Suddenly a doctor entered the room and asked „Hello

Miss Sawyer.", he said and looked checked her through. „I have good news for you. You friend Brooke Davis is out of surgery. She has multiple fractured ribs

which caused injuring her diaphragm. Butt he surgery went fine and this will heal. Unfortunately like you know Miss Sawyer a broken rib is very painful.

Your friend not only suffered one broken rib but four. So like you realize as well breathing will hurt a lot. Her nose, wrist and leg are broken as well and she

suffered many bruised and had to be stitched. Moreover she has a severe concussion.", the others did not dare to say a word. „I am sorry that I have to tell

you everything but you should be prepared when you see her. She is still sleeping from the X-rays but I think considering what you two went through it is

best for her if she is sharing a room with you.", the doctor said but added „If it´s okay with you?", he asked but immediately received a „. Of course.".

The others where still in the room when the nurses rolled Brooke in on her bed. She was still sleeping and looked so peacefully. But her bandages and casts

revealed the pain. She had a bandage around her head. Her eyes looked so blue and green and her nose was covered up as well. Fortunately they could not

see the rest of the body because it was covered with the blanket. „She should wake up in at least one hour.", the doctor smiled and could see in their eyes

how much they cared for her. Although it hurt like hell Peyton got up from her bed and walked slowly over to Brooke and took her hand that was not hurt in

hers. The others followed and sat around her bed and waited for Brooke to wake up.

One and a half hour later Brooke moved a bit and moaned when she took her hand to her head and tried to pull the bandage away. „Don´t", Peyton

whispered and took her hand. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked into those of Peyton. „Hey there.", Peyton said. She felt Brooke panick and screaming

but pulled her hand to her heart „We are save Brooke." Brooke looked into her best friends eyes and knew that she was not lying so she tried to get up but

could not because of the pain in her chest. „Ouch.", she whispered and then saw the others. Especially seeing Lucas made her heart jump a little. „Hello",

she smiled and could see that the others were finally crying. „Oh god. Stop it. Peyton and I should be the ones crying.", she smiled weakly and added „I

would say gimme a hug but it hurts too much." „We missed you.", Lucas said and kissed her cheek which made her blush a bit. It was an akward situation

for all of them. „What? How long have I been out?", she asked curiously. „Not long tigger. But long enough for us.", Haley said and then asked „how do you

feel?". „Honestly? Like a truck hit me.", she tried to be funny but could not prevent her tears from falling down. „The police got him, Brooke", Peyton said

and understood her fear all too well.

**Sorry that it´s so short. I have a lot to do. But I´ll update soon!**


	6. Guilt and Fear

_**Hey everybody. I am glad you liked the last chapter. Some of you asked me to write a Brucas story. Just wait and see ;)! Of course I will focus on all their relationships and hopefully you´ll like it! Wish u a great day. Here in germany it is freezing and it won´t stop snowing...!**___

_**I hope you will enjoy this chapter a bit!**_

_**x**_

_„The police got him, Brooke", Peyton said and understood her fear all too well._

The next day was hard for Peyton and Brooke but especially Brooke. She had to go trhough a lot of emotional but also physical pain. Although the doctors

gave her some x-rays not all the pain went away. It was finally dark and Peyton and Brooke laid in bed. The doctors had said that Brooke had to be in bed for

at least one week and Peyton felt exhausted as well so they decided that she should stay a bit longer as well-even more when Peyton pleaded because she

knew Brooke always hated being alone especially now. „Peyton?", Brooke whispered not knowing whether her friend was awake or not. „Yes B. Davis.",

Peyton anwered softly and turned around to look at Brooke. It was still not easy for her to look at her because she looked so beaten up. „Are you in pain?",

Brooke then asked and looked deep into her eyes. „Well, yes. A bit. But not so much like you.", she smiled back and hold out her hand to touch Brookes. But

Brooke let out a small sob. „I cannot move.", she said wanting to hold Peyton´s hand but her broken wrist and especially her ribs did not allow her to do so.

„Ah right. I am sorry.", Peyton then stood up and tried to forget the burning pain in her chest. „What are you doing?", Brooke asked surprised. „Actually. I

think we are too far away.", Peyton smiled and then pushed her bed right besides Brooke´s. Brooke smiled relieved when Peyton went back into her bed

that was now right besides her and took her hand. „Better.", Peyton pushed Brooke´s small hand. „Thanks.", Brooke smiled back and pushed it too a little.

„Peyton?", Brooke asked again. „Can I ask you something?" „Of course.", Peyton answered immediately. „Did...welll...did you think we would survive.",

Brooke whispered so quietly that Peyton almost did not understand the question. „I...I...thought that...", Peyton could not hold back her tears. She wanted

to be brave for Brooke because she knew that her friend was in a worse situation right now but she felt the same anger, fury, pain and fear like Brooke.

„Well...I don´t know. When I was alone with him I thought that I would die. I...I...regretted it so much that I would die without telling you guys how much

I love you. And...then you came and I was relieved but also very mad at you." „Mad?", Brooke laughed a bit „Peyton. It is really your problem that you are

so ungrateful." Peyton laughed back „Well, when you were unconscious and he gagged you I was so helpless. I prefered dying alone then getting you into all

this mess." „And you´re really egoistic.", Brooke smiled again but could not hold back her tears either knowing that none of it that had happened was

funny. „So...I don´t know. I had moments that I thought we would die and...and in the end I was sure you would not survive it and...", suddenly Peyton

cried hard and could not talk any more. „I am soooo sorry Brooke. I got you into this situation and it should be me looking like you and..." Brooke pushed

Peyton´s hand. „Stop it. It is not your fault dummy." Peyton nodded „But..." „No but Peyton. I would have hated myself if I did not come by." „And I am so

thankful B. Davis. You actually saved my life.",Peyton said and looked into teary eyes „Yeah well, you saved mine too.", Brooke answered and then looked

sadly at the ceiling. „Do you think we will get over it?", Brooke then asked again. „Yes we will. Definitely. You´re the strongest person I know Brooke.

And...", she did not continue because Brooke started crying hard. „But...I feel so...weak Peyton.", Brooke revieled and could not look into Peyton´s eyes. „I

am afraid. What if he comes back and I cannot sleep because I see him smiling at us and...augh.", Brooke touched her chest. From the crying her chest

burned like fire which did not make it easy to breath. „Brooke you have to relax." Peyton got up and looked down at Brooke. But Brooke cried even more

when realizing that she had difficulties to breath. It was like a vicious circle. „Peyton...Peyton", she cried out and pushed her hand harder. „Brooke. I am

right here." She touched Brooke´s cheek but Brooke did not relax at all. „C´mon Brooke. Please stop crying.", Peyton did not know what to do, so she finally

pushed the emergency button and within seconds a nurse was in the room. „She cannot breath and won´t relax.", Peyton cried as well and the nurse

approached Brooke. „Miss Davis. You have to calm down.", she said but when she looked into the girl´s face she knew that this was not going to happen. So

she took a needle. Unfortunately this reminded Brooke of Derek and she began to scream „No...please don´t." Brooke tried to get up but with her leg and

wrist in a cast she only managed to fall out of the bed on the ground with a loud sound and a wave of pain going through her body. The nurse wanted to

inject the shot but Brooke was fighting with all her strength against it. The nurse then called for help and two other nurses came in as well. It hurt Peyton

to see the next scenes. At first the nurses tried to calm her down by talking to her but Brooke was totally in her world and kicked with all her strength

against them while being cornered on the floor. Then everything happened very fast. One of the nurse went behind Brooke and hold her tight so she could

not move her arm any more and the other nurse hold down her leg. Finally the third one injected the shot into Brooke´s arm and after some seconds

Brooke´s sobs ended and her head fell to the side. „Poor kid.", one of the nurse said and caressed her cheek. Peyton was standing in front of them and

hugging herself tightly. „Miss Sawyer. Please go back to bed.", the nurse pushed her softly. „You too have to rest. Miss Davis will be sleeping for the next

hours." Slowly Peyton laid down and watched how they tucked Brooke back into bed. Her face was still wet from her tears and the bandage on her head and

nose made her look like a war victim. The nurses then left the room and Peyton took Brooke´s hand again and pushed it a little. „We will get through this.",

Peyton whispered but not knowing whether she herself truely believed it.

x

Lucas could not sleep this night. He was lying in his bed and all he could think about was Peyton but especially Brooke. He had never seen her so broken. He

knew that behind her fassade Brooke was not the strong and bitchy person she so often played. Behind everything she was vulnerable. He remembered how

often she had cried in front of him. How often she was afraid of letting somebody into her heart and showing the real Brooke. He kind of felt guilty. Wasn´t

he the one that had at least twice hurt her so badly that she put more stones onto the fassade? And now this had happened. He was not sure about his

feelings at the moment and he hated it. Were teenagers always supposed to be so unsure of their feelings? He loved Peyton and he wanted her to get better

soon and being the old one. He loved how Peyton made him laugh and how broody she was in her own way. But at the moment he wanted to hold his

pretty girl in his arms. He wanted to whip her tears away and telling her that she would be save now. He did not know how everything would go further

from this point. But he definitely knew that he would be there-for both of them.

x

Nathan and Haley were lying in bed and hugging each other tightly. Both of them were thinking of their friends. „Nathan. She looked so broken.", Haley

whispered while resting with her head on his chest and listening to the sound of his hearbeat. „I know. But she is strong. Both of them are." he tried to

think positive and remembered the times when he and Brooke were kids and they parents always sent her to him for weeks. He knew that they did not

have the best relationship since they grew older and the sexual tension between them arised but he always kept in mind how much they were alike and

how much he loved her as well. „You know Haley. When Brooke and I were little, I think about six, her parents left her at my house for half a year.", he

whispered. „What?", Haley asked surprised „That is a really long time." „Yes I know. When she got older she even was longer at my house." „Wow. I didn´t

know that.", Haley answered. „Yeah well, we don´t talk about it a lot." Haley nodded and felt pity for Brooke. „I heard her crying into the phone every night

when she asked her parents to visit her.", Nathan had to swallow a bit and continued: „Some nights I came into her bed." Haley now looked suspicious at

him. „Haley. We were kids. Nothing happened. You won´t believe that but till we were like 14 I looked at her as my sister.", he smiled and kissed his wife on

the mouth. „Well, I snuggled into her bed and just hold her tight." Haley smiled at this picture. „Finally she did not cry at night any more. She did not even

want to talk to her parents at all. I know that deep inside she is still hurt but she is a strong person. I know that. I´ve known her my whole life. And Peyton

is too. She had lost two mothers and still is able to make us smile with her comic sense of humour." Haley laughed and looked deep into Nathan´s eys. „I

love you.", she then said.


	7. Waiting

**Hey you all! I wish you a merry, merry X-mas! So here a little "present" from me: the next chapter ;)**

**Hope you have a great time!**

Peyton woke up in the middle of the night when she heard Brooke sobbing in her sleep. „Please don´t. Please.", Brooke whispered. Her cheek was already

wet from all the crying. So Peyton pushed Brooke´s hand a bit and whispered. „Brooke. Wake up honey." It took a while till Brooke got out of her nightmare.

The nightmare she had actually been through. The nightmare both of them had actually been through. Her sad eyes met the ones of Brooke. She did not

know what to say any more. There were no words left at the moment. She could not just say „everything would be alright in the end" or „you just had a

nightmare". Peyton was lost herself and felt helpless. So she just kept on holding her hand and waited till Brooke was asleep again. It did not take look since

the injection still had a pretty tough influence on Brooke. Then she realized that Brooke´s snoring did not came from the fact that she was a snorer-because

she wasn´t- or ill, but from the fact that Brooke had trouble breathing. It looked so exhausting for her to breath. Nevertheless she slept.

xxxx

The first night wasn´t easy for Brooke and Peyton. Peyton didn´t dare to close her eyes because she knew that whenever she would do it she would see his

face. She would see his laugh. This vicious laugh and his big hands who did not hesitate one second to hit her and her best friend. It was like living through

everything again. Seeing her best friend pale on the ground and her leg lying in a weird position. How could anybody do such things? How could anybody feel

so much hatred to people who had done nothing to him. Nothing! Peyton turned around and looked at Brooke. Her friend looked so broken and small. She

tried to get a bit closer to her again and took her hand. In fact she herself felt saver by taking it and she wanted to be there for Brooke. Brooke on the other

hand was still out from the x-rays. Her chest went up and down while she breathed. But it was not a regular breathing. It was more like she actually had to

inhale the air by forcing herself to breath. Normally breathing wasn´t something one would have to do consciously. It was something that happened by itself.

And it was a good thing that people did not have to think about it all the time.

xxx

Of course a few times at night nurses came in to check on them. They had told them about the checking before so they would not panick when the door

opened. Nevertheless Peyton stiffened up when she heard the door open. „It´s okay Miss Sawyer. It is just me, nurse Holly. Holly was a nurse in her mid 50.

She was very nice and somehow she reminded Peyton of her own mother. The mother that had died when she was very young and the mother she still

missed every day. Peyton nodded and the nurse caressed her cheek softly and whipped away a tear. „Does it hurt somewhere honey?", Holly asked Peyton

and measured her temperature. Peyton shook her head and then looked at Brooke and whispered „Do you have children?". Peyton herself did not know why

she had asked this. Holly nodded smiling. „Yes my dear. I have three children. But they are grown-ups. The youngest is 25 years old." Holly went to Brooke

and checked her through. She took out the thermometer again. When she put it into Brooke´s ear and it did not make a sound for a long time her face

showed every sign of worry. „What is it?", Peyton asked immediately not looking away from Holly´s face. Holly took her hand on Peyton´s and Brooke´s.

„Looks like Brooke is burning up Peyton." Holly then checked Brooke´s breathing and heard the irregularity in it. „Peyton, I have to get the doctor for your

friend. Don´t worry. It is just a check, ok". But of course Peyton worried. Whenever someone said „don´t worry" she worried even more. Within seconds the

doctor came into the room. They walked in very fastly and turned on the lights. The doctor smiled at Peyton and immediately went over to his patient. A very

pale patient. The doctor checked Brooke through and when he looked into Brooke´s eyes and Brooke didn´t flinch a bit, Peyton worried even more. The

doctor then acted very fast. He talked very loudly to Brooke „Miss Davis. Can you hear me? Open your eyes." Brooke just moaned a bit and then the

coughing began. It was like a spasm hit her and her whole body was shivering. Peyton´s eyes widened in shock. She could not understand what just had

happened. Out of nowhere Brooke´s body was shaking even more and between coughind she began to puke. It was then Peyton realized that Brooke was

gaining consciousness again and panicked but what even feared her more was that Brooke was puking blood and trying hard to breath through it. More

nurses went into the room and as fast as they were in it, they left with Brooke on the bed.

xxx

At first Peyton could not move a bit. She tried to understand what had just happened but then she got out of her bed and out of her room, right into the

arms of Holly. „What...what...where. Brooke?", she tried to form a sentence but nothing came out of her mouth. Holly let the blond girl cry in her arms and

pushed her softly back to her bed. „Your friend has to go through another surgery Peyton. I promise I´ll tell you more as soon as I have news, okay." Peyton

nodded still in shock. „Try get some sleep. I will be out there if you need anything.", Holly pushed Peyton´s hand a bit and then left the room. Of course

Peyton could not sleep a bit. How could anybody sleep while worrying about the best friend and not knowing how the next day would start.

xxx

Lucas was the first one who entered the room. In his hands he had some magazines of fashion and some of music. He opened the door softly and went into

the room. There he saw his girlfriend sitting on the bed with her legs on her chest and her head resting on her knees while looking into nothing. It was then

he realized that there was no other bed in the room. He just stayed there staring into nothing as well. The flowers and magazines in his hands fell to the

floor. It was like he had lost his strength. The sound of the falling objects made Peyton scream loudly and her scream pulled Lucas´out of his thoughts.

Peyton looked at Lucas and when she saw his sad face and how he looked at Brooke´s bed that was not there she began to cry. „Lucas.", she sobbed and

went to him. Although her rib ached-in fact her whole body she walked fastly to him and hugged him tight. In this moment both of them were crying. Lucas

took Peyton´s head in his hands and looked down at her. „Were is she?", he whispered. „She...she...was in surgery and now...now she is at the intensive

care...they...they put her into a coma " Lucas listened to Peyton´s word and his tears could not stop running down his cheek. He hold his girlfriend tight to

his chest and pulled her up and on the bed and layed down besides her. „She is strong Peyton.", he whispered into her ear. „She is strong." Peyton nodded

still crying into his chest and hold him as tight as possible. Lucas tried to push his thoughts away. It was then the door opened again and Haley and Nathan

went in. They had decided earlier to come and visit again. They wanted to be there for Brooke and Peyton. They needed to see them and hear their voices.

„What..What happened?", Haley ran to Peyton and Lucas who were still lying on the bed trying to reasure themselves that everything would be allright in

the end. „She...they put her in a coma.", Lucas whispered. Haley put her hand on her mouth in shock and just stood there. Nathan on the other hand got

louder „What?", he screamed. „Why? What...That bastard.", he got more furious and hit the wall a few times and then fell down on his knees. It was the

first time that Peyton saw Nathan crying. Everybody in the room was shocked and could not say a word. „I wish we had killed him.", Nathan stood up again

and sat on the chair next to Peyton and Lucas and took his wife with him.

xxx

„What exactly happened Peyton?", Haley asked softly and looked deep into Peyton´s eyes. „It was so fast. She puked blood. They said that from a fall

yesterday. She...she had fallen out of the bed when she panicked. And...a rib had punctured her lung. And she could not breath any more. And there was

some internal bleeding and cerebral hemorrhage from her fall down the stairs I think and...and sepsis from her wounds which made her burn up...so

now...she is at the intensive care and cannot breath on her own and they...they put her into a coma." Peyton could not talk any more. It was too much for

her. Haley and Nathan did not know what to say. In fact it was the first time noone said anything. They just hold hands and everybody was captured in their

own thoughts. One was feeling guilty and afraid, one was longing to hold Brooke, one was promising oneself to always protect her and one was trying to

focus on good thoughts like when Brooke was jumping around happily.

xxx

„So, can we see her?", Nathan talked through the silence. He was just not the person that could sit around and wait. Peyton shook her head: „Only her

family by blood at the moment.", she whispered and jumped up when Nathan spoke out what all of them were thinking. „What? This is shit! We are her

family." Nathan jumped up and wanted to walk out of the room but he stopped when he saw nurse Holly standing in front of all of them. „I know that it´s

shit.", she answered Nathan who blushed a bit. „I am sorry but I don´t make the rules here. But I talked to the nurse that works right now at the ICU and

since we heard that Miss Davis´parents won´t come this week, she is willing to let you visit her. But one at a time." Nurse Holly smiled at all of them and then went to

Peyton. „I will take you to her in one hour, ok?" Peyton smiled thankfully back and nodded. „Thanks.", she and the others said. „No problem. I don´t want

that kid going through a hard time alone.", she answered and left the room. She could just not understand how parents would not come **immediately** to

their own daughter when she was lying in a coma.


	8. Breyton

**Happy new year everyone!I wish you the best 2011 with lots of great surprises! Thank u all for reading this story!**

Peyton was being wheeled to Brooke who was lying at the ICU in a coma. She could not help but being afraid. Of course she wanted to see Brooke but she

was afraid of seeing her in such a condition. How could a life change so fast? How could one person destroy everything they had? She tried to surpress

thoughts of death and being pessimistic but somehow she knew that she could not stop her thoughts. She was Peyton Sawyer. She was the one that

always had pessimistic thoughts and dealt with it by sketching. She was the one that always had her funny and caring friend on her side who showed her

the world of optimism. Well, they did not have this lately since they got into huge fights because of Lucas but somehow she had always known that they

would get together again someday. But like this? She wanted it to be a happy day. Now her friend was lying in a coma. There was a chance of actually

loosing her forever. She wanted to surpress that thought so badly but when she entered the room and saw that little figure lying there helpless in the bed

she could not help but cry a little. Holly wheeled her to her side and then caressed Peyton´s head „ I´ll get you in one hour sweety!" Peyton nodded and

hold her eyes on Brooke. Brooke looked so small and pale. The tube came out of her mouth and helped her breathing. One could hear the heart monitor

making steady sounds. Peyton just sat there for a moment and looked at Brooke. She did not know why but at the moment she remembered a specific

situation.

xxxx

_Brooke and Peyton were sitting in the class while their female teacher was talking about christmas. They were both seven years old and loved hearing _

_stories about santa „So, I want you to draw a picture of christmas." Peyton smiled heavily and started drawing. She knew exactly what she wanted to draw: _

_A picture of her mother and father and herself in front of a christmas tree while santa was on top of the rood and rudolf in the air. Drawing was her _

_favourite class. Her teacher always told her how good she was at it and how she liked her happy drawings. „Brooke honey. Why don´t you start?" Peyton _

_heard the teacher talking to her best friend in the back. Brooke just looked up at the teacher and shrugged her shoulders „I have no idea what to draw." _

_The teacher went down to Brooke´s height and smiled at the little girl „ Just close your eyes for a minute Brooke.". At first Brooke looked astonished at the _

_teacher but then did as she was told. „Now let your imagination fly. What do you see?" Brooke was honest and said „Nothing. Just black." The teacher had _

_to smile at her honesty. „Try thinking about the best christmas you ever had." Brooke opened her eyes again and looked sadly at her teacher but then _

_nodded „Okay, I know what to draw." The teacher petted her head and then sat down at her desk again. Peyton was happy when she saw Brooke smiling _

_happily after a while while drawing and all the colours on her hand and face. A little later she looked amazed at Brooke´s picture. Brooke had drawn the _

_biggest picture of the whole class. There were so many details in it. She had drawn the house of santa where all the elfes lived with toys and reindeers. It _

_was so full of colour and joy that it made Peyton smile. „Wow. That is great Brooke.", she said and looked into a proud face of her friend. „Thanks. Yours is _

_cool too.", Brooke answered immediately when she saw Peyton´s family picture. „So everyone. Tomorrow will be christmas. You have done a great job. Your _

_parents will defninitley love your picures." Peyton nodded and took her picture carefully in a bag when the bell rang. Brooke on the other hand walked out of _

_the class with her picture and right to the trash. „What are you doing?", Peyton asked her when she followed and saw Brooke looking at her picture. _

_Without warning Brooke ripped it into parts. „Stop it Brooke.", Peyton wanted to stop her from ripping the picture but could not. „Trash belongs to trash.", _

_Brooke then said and left a stunned Peyton in the hallway. „Where are you going?", Peyton ran after Brooke and hold her by the arm „To the cafeteria _

_Peyton. Where else should I go?" Peyton could feel that Brooke was mad but did not understand the cause „Are you mad at me?", she asked shyly but _

_Brooke did not answer. When they sat down at the cafeteria besides Nathan and Jake Peyton asked her again „What is wrong with you Brooke. What _

_happened?" This question caught the attention of Jake and Nathan. „She is always like this around christmas.", Nathan said calmly and received a angry _

_look from Brooke. „Why are you like this Brooke?", Jake then asked her but Nathan answered for her „Brooke thinks that there is no santa and hates _

_everyone saying so." Brooke widened her eyes. She never wanted to hear Peyton all this. She knew how much Peyton loved christmas and Santa. „But _

_Brooke. That is not true. Remember when he came to my house and...and we always get the presents we wished for, right?" Brooke tried to avoid looking _

_into Peyton´s eyes. Actually she never got what she had wished for. Peyton wanted to make Brooke look at her but Brooke burst out „There is no Santa _

_Peyton, okay. Our parents make us those stupid gifts. And since my parents are on a ski trip this year I won´t get any. So I wish you a merry christmas _

_with your mom and dad." With that Brooke ran out of the cafeteria crying leaving three young children confused at the table. „I still think that there is a _

_santa.", Peyton whispered to Nathan and the boys nodded._

_On christmas day Peyton could only think about Brooke „Honey, what is wrong?", her mother asked her and hugged her tightly. „Can Brooke come over _

_tomorrow?", Peyton then asked. „she is with Nathan this holiday again and maybe we can play together." __Peytons mother nodded immediately „Of course _

_she can." She was relieved that her daughter was having a best friend she cared about. The next day Brooke knocked softly at the door and entered the _

_house. „Hello honey.", Peyton´s mother huggged the little one tightly and her heart broke a little when she looked into those sad eyes „Merry christmas.", _

_Brooke faked a smile. „Come in. Peyton is at the christmas tree." Brooke took her shoes off and went to Peyton. „Wow", her eyes widened when she saw all _

_those presents under the tree from Peyton and the big tree. „Brooke", Peyton jumped up and hugged her friend. „Merry X-mas.", Brooke said and sat down _

_besides her and looked at her presents. „Wow. You must have been really nice.", she looked astonished at the big presents. „So girls. I don´t know what _

_happened this year but somehow Santa must have confused something." Brooke looked up at Peyton´s mother and tried to pretend believing in Santa. _

_Actually she did it for Peyton. „What happened?", Peyton smiled at her mother who smiled back. „I just saw him outside climbing on the roof." Peyton _

_widened her eyes and pushed Brooke. „C´mon. Maybe we can see him too.", she caught Brooke´s hand and actually had to push her with her and opened _

_the door. They ran into the front yard and looked up. On the roof a big man with red clothes and a white beard was standing and trying to put something _

_into the chimney. But when he saw the little girls standing downstairs he climbed down. Peyton looked happily up into Santas eyes and hugged him _

_immediately. „Santa. Helllooo", she shouted. Brooke on the other hand looked stunned up at him. „Don´t you give me a hug too, Brooke?" But Brooke was _

_smart enough and asked „How do you know my name?"_

_„Well, I know all children´s names."_

_„What´s my brother´s name?", Brooke then asked promptly._

_„Well, I would know it if you had a brother.", Santa smiled at her and the caressed her hair. „So Brooke. I am so sorry but I could not find you this _

_christmas. So I have to give you this a little later. Here." Santa gave Brooke a big old bag with presents in it. Brooke took it and looked confused at Santa. „I _

_am sorry kids. I have to go sleep a bit. Last night was exhausting.", Peyton nodded wildly while Brooke just stood there with wide eyes. „Ah and Brooke. I _

_was very happy to get your picture." Santa said to her but Brooke did not say a word again. „I actually framed it and had it with me the whole time _

_yesterday. Brings me luck." Santa then showed her her picture framed. „It was a great idea making it a puzzle. Rudolph and Comet enjoyed puzzling it _

_together very much."_

_Peyton smiled proudly when Santa left „C´mon let´s get inside and look what you got.", Peyton pulled her along again inside the house and they sat down _

_on the floor. Brooke then opened the presents. She was astonished what she got. She actually got the doll she wanted and even the bathing suit._

_„That´s a pretty doll you got there Brooke.", Peyton´s mother said happily. It was the first time Brooke smiled wildly this day „I know. I wished for it _

_and...and Santa gave it to me...and...", Peyton interrupted her „Let´s play." Brooke nodded immediately and they ran upstairs into Peyton´s room. There _

_Brooke could not stop talking about Santa. Although Peyton knew that this had not been the real Santa because it had been her uncle and she had asked _

_him to play him, she was happy that Brooke thought of him as the real one. Actually from that day on it was Brooke that believed in him longer than Peyton _

_did._

_xxx_

Peyton opened her eyes again and looked down at the broken figure. She remembered that not long after this christmas her mother had died and she

herself had changed a bit. But Brooke was always on her side. „B. Davis. I need you. We need you. So don´t stop fighting.", she took her hand and pushed

it a little but not too much. She did not want to hurt her friend any more. „I love you so much and I could not live without you. I want to hear your smile. I

want to see you jumping around. God I even want you being mad at me or slapping me for all the right reasons again. But please just fight and get better.

I...I cannot imagine a world without a Brooke Davis." Peyton could not talk any more. It was too exhausting. So she just laid her head on the matress and

listened to the monitor that beeped, never looking away from Brooke. „What would be a world without Breyton?", Peyton kissed Brooke´s cheek and tried to

think positive. She knew that Brooke would want her to do so.

_**What will the others tell Brooke while she is in the coma?**_

_**Brucas! Brathan! Baley...**_

_**To be continued soon!**_


	9. Brucas

**dianehermans: Thanks for always reviewing. I know you love Brucas, so I´ve decided to make this one about them. Hope you like it ;)**

**Swifty1212, NaeNae: I am glad you want to see Brathan, Baley...as well. I am working on their parts!**

**JustLikeBrookDavis: Yeah! You liked the flashback. Maybe I´ll add some more. Sometimes they are important to understand their relationships (in my opininion:))**

**val-cb: Happy new year to you too pal! I´ll try updating ASAP**

**Thanks to all who are reading the story! So here is the BRUCAS part some of you waited for :):**

Lucas was the next who could visit Brooke. Haley and Nathan had decided to wait a bit longer and to stay with Peyton for a while. He walked with Holly to the room and breathed one last

time heavily and then entered the room. He had to cover his mouth and stood still. Holly whispered to him „Maybe she can hear you. I´ll get you in one hour.", she caressed his arm and

could see how hurt he looked. She was grateful that Brooke had such good friend who cared so much for her. Especially when her parents did not care at all for their daughter. Lucas nodded

and tried not to cry. He walked over to Brooke and for a minute he just looked down at her. She looked so lost. All the bandages and tubes made her a Brooke he had never seen before. They

made her a lifeless Brooke. This was supposed his cheery girl. The girl that made him laugh, cry or mad. The girl he shared so much history with. He sat down slowly besides her and caressed

her cheeks and hold her hand. „I am so sorry Brooke. I wish I could have saved you." He remembered the time when he had saved Peyton from Jimmy. He remembered how Brooke had

wished for him to save her one time. And now she was laying in this hospital at the ICU and he had not been there for her. He had not been able to save her. Although it was something he

wished for a long time. He laid his head besides her head and began whispering: „Hello cheerie. I know that you´re somewhere in there and I hope that you can hear me. I am waiting here

for you. I am so sorry that this had to happen to you. I am so...so sorry. I wish I was there in time. I...", he stopped talking and sobbed a bit. „please fight Brooke. I know that you´re a

fighter. And my biggest wish right now is just to hold you in my arms and...and kiss you. I know that we´ve been through a lot and I am sorry that I hurt you so much. I won´t forgive

myself for it. Ever. But I cannot...cannot live without you. You know that? You are a part of my heart and this part can never belong to anybody else pretty girl." he wanted to stop talking.

He wanted to stop telling her all his feelings but somehow he could not. It was the first time he could reveal his thoughts to Brooke. Although she could not respond at all he felt a bit

releaved. And he promised himself that he would tell his feeelings some day again to her when she could respond „I don´t know why everything got so complicated between us. I don´t know

why I screwed it all. God Brooke I wish I had the answers to all of that. I wish I could turn back time. I wish...we could be together again.", he stopped for a moment when realizing that he

just pronounced what he tried to hide so long. „ I love you with all of my heart. I love how you smile. I love how you always jump around and make other people happy. I love how you are

afraid of showing other than happy emotions to other people and opening yourself. I love how vulnerable you are and how you tried to pretend not to be. I love how you talk in your sleep."

He stopped when he thought about a good moment. When they were together and everything seemed to be perfect for ever.

xxxx

_„You know that you´ll get sick, do you?", Lucas smiled at the sight of his girlfriend jumping happily around in the snow without a jacket. „No I won´t. Just stop talking and look at those _

_snowflakes. Aren´t they pretty?" „Well. Not prettier than you are.", Lucas answered and hugged her from behind and gave her a kiss on her head. „I love snow.", she whispered and looked _

_up into the air. „I know honey. And you know what I love?", he looked smiling down at her. „What?", she asked not knowing what he was about to say. „A healthy girlfriend." Brooke rolled _

_her eyes „Gosh broody." „What?", he wanted to defend himself „if you get sick, I´ll get sick too. I cannot stand not kissing you.", he gave her another kiss. „Men are so whiny. If I get sick, _

_what I won´t, I´ll take care of myself and won´t let you kiss me.", she mocked him „But I won´t get sick. And you know that I am always right." Lucas ran after her in the snow and when _

_he caught her he just pulled her on his shoulder like a baggage and brought her into the house „Yeah right." He pushed her on his bed and looked down at her. „You´re so pretty.", he _

_whispered and knew her soft spot. He started kissing her neck knowing that this tickled a lot. „Argh..Lucas.", she laughed but had no space to run away. He had her hands pinned over her _

_with just one hand and kept on kissing her neck. He then went under her shirt and startet drawing circles around her stomach. Brooke enjoyed the lonely moment with his boyfriend and _

_was hoping for a great night but suddenly she had to cough hard. Lucas looked worried down at her „So much to I won´t get sick." he said and laid besides her whining like a kid. „That was _

_just a cough and I cannot get sick this fast. So keep on doing what you were about to do.", she pleaded sitting up and this time on top of him. But he just pushed her down „God Brooke. You _

_know that you catch the flu like a cat a mouse, right. Can´t you just wear prober clothes?", somehow Lucas was mad. He was not mad that she could infect him as well but that Brooke was _

_harming her body in such a way. Brooke looked mad back at him. „It is just a cough Lucas.", she wanted to surpress the next cough but could not. „What is wrong with you?", Brooke asked _

_being angry. „You ask me what´s wrong with me. I could ask you the same question.", he shouted back. „Okay, I don´t have to listen to you when you´re like this. I did nothing wrong but _

_if you want to coninue being mad at me for every little thing then do it. But not with me in the same room." Brooke walked out of the door to her house. Of course she felt a little guilty _

_because she knew her cough was coming from not clothing properly the last week. But nevertheless she did not want to admit it to him._

xxx

_This night noone of them slept good. Brooke was coughing all the time and even had to throw up once. She realized that she was burning up and hated the fact that Lucas had been right. _

_Lucas on the other hand felt very guilty. He should not have talked like this to her and maybe he had been overreacting, so he called her. „Yeah?", Brooke answered the phone trying not to _

_sound sick. „I am sorry honey.", he said into the phone „will you forgive me?", he asked softly. Brooke had to smile „Only if you tell me you were wrong and will never yell at me because of _

_stupid stuff again." Lucas had to surpress a laugh „Well, I would. But you prove to me that I was right." Brooke widened her eyes and coughed again „What?". Suddenly her door opened and _

_Lucas entered her room with a cup of tee and other medicine. „You do not look healthy to me.", he said and touched her forehead „Far too hot." Brooke smiled and cuddled with him. „Take _

_this Brooke." „Ewww...is this the stuff your mother gave me the last time? I will not...", but Lucas was faster and pushed the spoon into her mouth. He laughed at her face. „Good girl." _

_„Why are you crying Brooke?", he then realized that Brooke had tears in her eyes and looked down at her. „Everything hurts.", she whined „and because you were right." Lucas laughed out _

_loud „You really cry because I was right?"_

_„Yeah you know I hate being wrong.", she snuggled closer and hid her head in his chest „which does not happen very often", she added fastly. He smiled at her and did not answer to that _

_because he knew that she was oversensitive when she was sick. „Come on. Just get some sleep." Lucas hugged her tightly so that her head was resting on his chest but then he looked _

_down at her and realized that she did not have her PJ´s on. So he went to her cupboard and took one out. „Arms up.", he said to her but realized that she was already drifting to dreamland _

_and did not move a bit. So he undressed her himself carefully. Finally he went to bed with her again and hold her very close to his chest. „I love you.", he kissed her red nose. „I love you _

_too.", she whispered back and coughed again. He put his hands under her shirt and on her chest and massaged her a bit to surpress another cough. He looked at her for a long time. She was _

_finally sleeping still in his arms and he promised himself that he would take care of her for ever._

_xxx_

Lucas was ripped out of his memories by Holly who came into the room and touched his shoulder. „It is time to go.", she said with a soft and low voice. He looked up at her and nodded sadly.

Then he looked back at Brooke and kissed her harmed cheek. There were no words that could express his emotions and feelings at the moment. He looked one last time at her and hoped

that this would not be the last memory of his pretty girl.


	10. Baley

**Thanks for checking out this story again and reading it!**

Haley was the next who could go and see Brooke. She was so nervous and afraid that Holly put an arm around her before they entered her room and looked deep into her eyes. The nurse could see all the love in those girl´s eye. Holly did not have to talk to Haley. Her actions showed more than any words could do. Haley hugged her back and then breathed one time deep into her lungs and opened the door. She had told herself not to cry and just be there for Brooke but when she saw her in the bed with all those machines attached to her little fragile body Haley could not help but letting the tears fall down her cheek „Oh Tigger.", she whispered more to herself and approached her. What she saw was not her Tigger any more. It was a view of horror and terror. Haley had never seen anybody so broken in all her life. Calmly she sat down besides Brooke on the chair where her friends had sat as well. She then took Brooke´s small hand in hers and just looked at it. It was weird having an almost lifeless hand in hers. Brooke looked so vulnerable and small to her. „Hey Tigger.", Haley started. „I hope that you here me right now. I know that you definitely don´t feel good at the moment but I promise you that you will get better. Tigger. Please fight through it and get back to us. We all need you. And we all are there for you. I...cannot loose my former favourite roommate. You mean so much to me and I did not tell you before but I want you to be the godmother of our little son. Not because you´re laing here but because you will be the best godmother I can imagine. And my son will need you in his life as much as we do."

Haley stopped talking for a little and pulled her fingers through Brooke´s brown hair. She had done this often while the had been watching tv. It was a somehow a habit of Haley and Brooke always had loved it. For another ten minutes Haley did not say a word. She just looked at Brooke and hoped that this view would vanish as fast as possible. She wanted Brooke to get better so badly that her own stomach got hard.

_„Hey tutor girl and favourite roommate.", Brooke walked to Haley who had just entered their shared apartment and hugged her tightly „how about a girls night?" Brooke asked innocently and smiled weirdly at Haley who gave her a warm hug. She would have never imagined that one day she would be living under the same roof like Brooke Davis. Brooke had not actually been the person she had been keen off seing or hearing. She had been just the popular Brooke Davis that had been the head of the cheerleaders. But somehow Haley got to delete the „just" and could see the real Brooke Davis. „ Great idea Brooke, but I have to meet my parents today...I wish Nathan would call though" Brooke made a grimase „How boring is that. I am glad my parents are far far away. Somewhere in Neverlands. Trust me. He will call soon" With that she jumped on the couch and turned on the tv. Nathan and Haley´s marriage wasn´t that great at the moment. In fact they had called in for a pause because of some trust issues due to Chris Keller. Haley hoped that Brooke was right „So how was your day Tigger?", Haley asked then curiously and sat down on the couch as well with Brooke resting in front of her. Haley put her fingers into Brooke´s hair and made her a pony tail. „You should wear it more often like that.", Haley said to her. „Now I am getting fashion advice from a tutor girl?", Brooke smiled back and then added „my day was so boring. Gosh Haley. I don´t know what to do with myself in my freetime alone." Haley had to laugh hard because Brooke looked like having a real problem but according to the sentence coming out of her mouth it was not even a problem. „Why don´t you keep on doing fashion stuff?" „Nah. I have to be inspired. And at the moment my muse always avoids having ladie´s nights." Haley rolled her eyes „So sorry, but your muse has to go now."_

_„See! That´s what I mean.", Brooke let her fall back hard on the couch again „have fun tutor girl." Brooke loved living with Haley. They had such a chemistry she never had thought to have with her. Especially for Brooke friends counted so much. She never had a real family. Her friends meant everything to her. So it hurt more that some time ago in the past she had been betrayed by good friends. After that she had thought that she could never open up again but Haley had helped her through the hard time and had shown her that it was worth opening up again._

_At two in the morning a very happy Haley came back into the flat and wondered why Brooke was making sobbing noises in front of the Tv. „Brooke?", she asked not seeing her face at the moment but she could see by Brooke´s body movements that she was crying. So Haley walked fastly towards her and then asked „What happened Tigger?", she went on her knees besides Brooke and looked into her sad eyes. „It´s...it´s just he died.", Brooke cried hard and hold on to Haley´s hands. „Oh god. Who died Brooke?", Haley widened her eyes in shock and felt so pity for her friend. „Bruno." Haley had to think a little and then asked again „Who is Bruno Tigger?" But Brooke did not answer her but looked sad into her eyes and cried even more tears. „Not is Haley. Was. He is dead now. He was their dog and...and they had him since birth but he...he got old and died." Haley did not know what to say at the moment but managed to ask „Whose dog?" „From the Gibbons. I...I just watched the movie and it was sooo sad Haley." She then let her head fell on Haley´s shoulder and cried hard. Haley caressed her back but could not quite understand Brooke´s outburst „Brooke. You have to calm down a bit. You know how you cannot breath when you cry so heavy. It was just a fictional dog honey." Brooke looked mad down at Haley „That was not very nice Haley.", she stood up like a mad kid and went into the bedroom. „What did I say?", Haley ran after her feeling guilty. „Bruno was not just a fictional dog. It´s not nice to say that. There is no just in being a dog. The Gibbins loved their dog and he was part of their lifes. And dogs aren´t justs." Haley was overwhelmed by Brooke´s outburst and laid down besides her on the bed and put her arms around her shoulder „Sorry. I did not mean it this way.", she whispered into her ears and could still hear her sobbing. Brooke nodded and let herself getting hugged. Finally she asked her friends between sobs „So how was your date?". Haley took Brooke by the shoulder and turned her towards her „So it was you?". Brooke nodded sadly and more tears came out if her eyes while thinking of Bruno „Yes. I am sorry. But I could not see two miserable friends that belong together any more. So how was it?"_

_Haley looked proudly down at Brooke and then had to smile remembering the past hours with her fiancé. „Well. It was...it was perfect. He went to my parents and asked for me and then we just walked around a bit and went to the rivercourt and...well...we had nowhere to go...so." Brooke put her hands on her ears „Too much information. I wanted you to talk about everything not to have sex in some bushes." „No no. We got to talk as well.", Haley tried to defend herself and pulled Brooke´s hands away from her ears. „So?", Brooke asked curiously „are you two finally realizing that you two belong together and have a great future ahead?" „Well. Yes. Thanks to you too. So we made some plans." Brooke now was even more curiously „What plans?" „Well, we want to try living together again." Brooke looked shocked at Haley. Of course she knew that some day this would come but now. At the moment she felt so emotional because of the movie that she could not help but cry again. „Oh Brooke. Don´t cry. I...It´s just that...I love living with you...but..." Brooke interrupted her and tried not to sob but could not help it „It´s ok. I am happy for you. It´s just...just sad.", with that she lost her control totally and cried heavily. Haley knew that the crying came from being exhausted from the movie as well, so she took her in his arms and hugged her tight „God Tigger. I will miss those moments." Brooke nodded silently._

_Soon the sobbing faded out and both of the girls fell asleep with the one holding the other._

_Some days later Haley laid besides Nathan and could not sleep „God Haley. Is this how the next weeks will be with you?" he smiled at her and toched her cheek softly. „I know. I am sorry. But I hope she is alright and...you know she hates being alone and..." Nathan took his finger on her mouth so she shut up „Honey. Brooke is used to being alone sometimes. She is a big girl. And it´s not even her third night alone." „I know. I know. But.." Suddenly Nathan jumped up and rolled his eyes „Do you still have a double key?"_

_„Yes, why?" He took his hand and went outside with her. „Nathan. We aren´t dressed appropriate to get out." But he just pulled her along with her and then walked a bit towards Brooke. He opened the door and went in with a Haley on her tiptoes. „I think she is sleeping.", Haley smiled and looked into the sleeping room. There she found a Brooke lying between many stuffed animals in her bed. „I think she had been crying Nathan.", Haley whispered when seeing her. Nathan looked down at Brooke and then laughed calmly „Well. I think she had watched this movie.", he hold up a DVD that said „The Notebook". „Can we go now?", he asked then a bit harsh. „Okay, okay. Sorry.", she tiptoed out of Brooke´s room again and closed the door. „Shit.", he then whispered and cursed himself. „What is it?" „I forgot my key." „What?", Haley asked shocked „how are we supposed to get in then?" Nathan shrugged his shoulder and then looked to the couch. „Let´s stay her for the night.", he suggested childly. „We can´t. Brooke will get a heartattack in the morning and the couch is not big enough for us two." „So, what are you suggesting?", he then asked her not knowing what to do. „Well. Brooke´s bed is big enough." „Yeah and that won´t give her a heartattack waking up with two strangers in her bed." He laughed hard. „We aren´t strangers. And Brooke sleeps like a rock."_

_Nathan rolled his eyes and followed his wife who opened Brooke´s door again. „It is big enough but full of stuffed animals Haley.", he whispered and put them down. Brooke was lying in the middle of the bed and tried not to laugh. Did they really expect her to sleep while they were talking that loud right besides her. They laid down besides her with Brooke pinned in the middle. „Sleep tight honey.", Haley smiled at him and closed her eyes. „You too baby." Brooke was happy that her friends were calling each others with sweet names again. And she was happy that she was lying between two of her bestest friends „This is weird.", Nathan whispered to his wife. „I know. Can´t sleep either huh?", Haley whispered back but suddenly screamd when Brooke jumped up and rolled her eyes „Guys. It´s weirder for me and I actually would like to go back to sleep if you don´t mind. You can go back to...", but Haley interrupted her fast „We have forgotton our key" Brooke rolled her eyes „Why are you here in the first place?"_

_„I needed a specific DVD.", Haley lied not wanting to tell her worries towards Brooke. „Yeah right. Whatever.", Brooke stood up promptly but then realized that she only wore her underpant and a small shirt. „Woah. Look away.", Haley took her hands over Nathan´s eyes „and you get dressed." „What? I live here Haley. I am sorry that I did not think of getting dressed properly because two of my friends would enter my home in the middle of the night. This is ridiculous.", Brooke stormed out of the room. „Not like I have never seen you in your underwear Davis.", Nathan laughed hard but received a slap from Haley. „What. You know we know us for a long time.", he defende himself „So not the point mister." She then screamed after Brooke „Where are you going." „I cannot sleep between you two. I´ll sleep on the couch. You can have my bed but just this night and...and please don´t have sex in my bed.", she added knowing that she was not actually the person to say that and received the answer to that „That´s more a Felix and Brooke style, right?", Haley laughed and got a confused look from Nathan „Don´t ask.", she then started kissing him after recognizing that Brooke had gone to sleep again. „Haley, didn´t you hear what she just said.", Nathan felt so turned on that he could not keep his finger from Haley either. She nodded but did not care at the moment._

_The next morning Brooke stormed into the bedroom and jumped on the bed. „Wake up sweetest couple ever." Nathan and Haley looked exhausted at her. „What time is it?"_

_„Time to get up", she answered and brought them their breakfast onto the bed. „Wow.", Nathan answered „no wonder you did not want to leave her." Brooke smiled wildly. Her breakfast contained everything. From orange juice to bacon to eggs and strawberrys. „Thanks Brooke.", Haley looked astonished at her. „You´re welcome. So eat up while I jog a bit and after that I have a big big surprise for you." Haley and Nathan were suspicious and nodded happily. „She is really the best.", Nathan said while eating._

_One hour later Brooke entered the bedroom again and took out a big book. „So, this is my little surprise. I wanted to give it to you a long time before but then you two idiots almost broke up and...whatever...you know what happened." She gave them the book and hoped that they would like it. When they opened it they were surprised. „1000 reasons why you two should live together forever" was written in it. When they turned the page they looked smiling at each others. There were two pictures. One of Nathan as a kid and one of Haley. In between them was a little scatch of another kid and written „because you´re kids would be just too beautiful to not be born." They turned to the next page with a foto of a drunken Nathan and a studying Haley and written „because Nathan would live life being drugged all the time and Haley would live life studying all the time. Both of it does not mean living life." Finally after many pages they closed the thick book. They just looked with tears at each others for a moment and then at Brooke. Brooke felt unsure whether it was too fast after their pause to give it to them and added shyly „I know. It´s just..." but Haley interrupted her with a warm hug. „It´s not just. It´s amazing.", she whispered and was relieved when Nathan hugged them both as well. „Thanks Brooke", Nathan said „You´re welcome. As long as you keep on making your happy end into a drama I will keep on giving you gifts like that.", while saying it she realized that this would actually not be a bad thing. „Well. Okay Nathan. Let´s make drama. Cause I definitely want more gifts.", Haley laughed hard and Nathan added „Me too." „Idiots. I did not mean it like that.", Brooke took a pillow and hit both of them. As one picture in the book had said „Because your brains are somehow connected." Haley and Nathan had the same idea and pulled Brooke onto the bed and a big pillow fight started. All of them were laughing so heavy and enjoying the moment, just like one picture had said „because you two together means living in the moment."_

Haley looked up again and tried not to cry. The Brooke that was laing in the bed was just so far away from the Brooke she knew. A living one with an energy noone could explain. „I love you Brooke.", she whispered into her ear and then left the room calmly hoping that this would not be her last memory.

**The next will be Brathan :0)! Reviews make me happy...**


	11. Brathan

Nathan was sitting in the room with Brooke and had to swallow hard. It was so sad seeing her in this bed and bruised from head to toe. He wished he had been there to prevent

everything. He was so happy that they were back at being good friends and his feelings towards her were brotherly feeligs like in the past. „Hey lil one.", he whispered to her and took

her hand in his. „you know that I am not the biggest speacher, right?." he was surprised how small her hands were and even the not broken one had bruises. „I wish I´d killed him

Brooke. I have never in my life wished someone death but now I do. I am sorry that I was not there for you. But I am now and I will protect you my whole life long. You must not give

up Bunny." It was the first time after years that he called her bunny again.

xxxx

_„Nathan. Stop calling me bunny.", Brooke both were twelve years old and on the playground with some other kids. „If you stop bouncing around I will stop calling you_

_bunny, bunny." Brooke rolled her eyes. „Bunny. Bunny. Bunny. Bunny.", his friends screamed after her. Brooke rolled her eyes. Today she was alone with Nathan´s male friends. Her_

_friends could not come. She ran after them with a stick „I said you should stop calling me that name.", she laughed and caught some with the stick and hit them on the chest. But not_

_too hard. „Tickle attack.", Nathan then screamed and his four friends screamed in unsion „Tickle attack. Bunny wants to be tickled." Brooke widened her eyes. She knew that it was not_

_a good idea to be the only girl under all those boys. „Don´t you dare.", she screamed and tried to run away but the others were faster and one of his friends tackled her to the ground._

_„Get off me.", she laughed but had no chance when the others joined him and tickled her hard. But Nathan knew her soft spot and started tickling her neck. „Stooooop.", she laughed_

_hard. Nathan was still sitting on her stomach while the others let go off her. „Say uncle." he laughed at her. „Never." „Okay, then I´ll have to tickle you more." He went under her arm_

_and tickled her again. „No...no...stop it...", she screamed but suddenly Nathan was pushed down by a bigger boy. This boy was known as Felix. He was one year older than the two of_

_them and when he came it always meant trouble. But lately he was very interested in teasing Brooke which she hated. He hold out a hand for her but she slapped it away. „No thanks."_

_Suddenly Felix pushed his lips on Brooke´s lip without asking. Brooke widened her eyes and then Felix was tackled by Nathan. A hard boyfight started with both of them kicking each_

_others. Soon some parents came and pulled them apart. „You asshole. Don´t you dare doing this again.", Nathan screamed and wanted to kick him again but a grown-up man hold him_

_tight. „Go home boy.", the man said and Nathan took Brooke by her arm and they went home together. „I cannot believe what he did. Why is it that every boy lately goes after you. I_

_don´t like that." Brooke rolled her eyes. „Me neither but you don´t have to punch every boy that goes near me Nathan." „Why? Did you like it?", he screamed at her and stopped her_

_walking. „No of course not. God Nathan I don´t want to be kissed by Felix." „God I cannot let you get out of the house without me." Nathan was still so furious and kicked a trashcan. „I_

_am not so helpless myself Nathan.", she answered immediately. „Yeah right. You cannot even win a fight against me.", he smiled and Brooke knew what would come next. She started_

_running to his house but before he caught her before she could enter the house and both of them fell into the swimming pool with all their clothes still on. They splashed around and_

_laughed hard. But when Deb came out and screamed at them „Get out. But leave your clothes in the garden." and threw two towels on the ground they laughed even more. They were_

_used undressing themselves in front of each others. But lately Brooke acted weird and hid herself. „Turn around.", she said and Nathan rolled his eyes. „I´ve seen you naked a houndred_

_times, Brooke." He laughed but turned around. Finally they were in the towels and sat down on the chairs. It was then Nathan saw her bra on the ground. He took it into his hands and_

_asked „Why are you wearing this? You don´t even have any breasts yet." Brooke ripped it out his hands and blushed. „But everybody else does." She revealed. Although Nathan and_

_Brooke teased each other all the time they know each other so well and talked about everything. „God Brooke. It is not important. You will have them sooner or later too. Why are you_

_always comparing yourself?" She shrugged her shoulders. „ I would prefer you not having breasts. Peyton acts so strange now. She cannot even catch a basketball without complaining_

_that I threw it to hard." She nodded shyly about the theme and then they went inside. She had her own room in the house. It was across Nathan´s room._

_xxx_

_In the middle of the night Nathan opened Brooke´s door. „Now?", he asked „I think they are asleep." Brooke jumped up immediately and let out a scream which made Nathan widen his_

_eyes in shock because he heard his mother telling Dan that she would go check on her. „Shit.", he whispered and ran into her room and under her blanket. Deb then walked into her_

_room. „Brooke. Do you have another nightmare honey?" Brooke looked up at Deb and shook her head. „Yes. But it´s okay." „If you want me to stay with you, let me know.", Deb sat_

_down besides Brooke and ran her fingers through her hair. She nodded and looked under her blanket when Deb closed the door. „God. Did you have to wake the whole house?", Nathan_

_asked mad. „Sorry. Sorry. But you frightened me."_ _„Sometimes you are such a baby Brooke. Can we go down now?" She took his arm very tight „I don´t think that it´s a good idea _

_Nathan." „No no no. The last time you got to choose._ _Now it is my turn." She nodded and did not leave his side. „Brooke. I cannot breath if you hold me so tight." They tiptoed down into _

_the living room and turned on the tv. Fortunately_ _noone could hear it upstairs. „Tim said that it´s the best horror movie he had ever watched." He burst out into laughing when he saw _

_her frightened look „God Brooke. You look like you_ _´re going to pee in your pants." „I am not.", she complaint. When the DVD started he jumped on the couch besides her. „It´s the _

_japanese movie the ring. Really scarry Tim said."_ _Brooke nodded silently and went closer to Nathan every second. After a while: „That´s so cool", Nathan looked down at Brooke who _

_covered her face. „No no no. You made me look_ _those stupid children movies, now you have to look this." He took his hands in his and covered her mouth with the other hand when _

_Brooke was about to scream. „You must not scream_ _Brooke. Or mom and dad will come down." She really tried not to scream „But...but it´s so scary. She looks so...so weird and..." _

_suddenly a hand touched Brooke´s shoulder and she_ _screamed like hell and jumped up which ended in falling over the desk and looking shocked up. Even Nathan screamed a little when _

_his dad was standing behind them. „What is going on_ _here?", he asked furiously. „Oh dad. We were just...just watching a movie. We could not sleep and..." but Dan interrupted Nathan _

_and looked mad into his eyes. „You two are grounded._ _Now get up and Brooke..."Brooke looked up at him „Don´t you dare crying this night again and getting my wife out of bed. It is _

_your own fault that you have those nightmares." He added harshly. Nathan helped_ _Brooke standing up and looked mad at his father. „Don´t talk to her like that." He knew that Brooke _

_was on the edge of crying. Dan then took Brooke and Nathan at their arms and_ _pulled them upstairs. Brooke into her room and Nathan into his. Brooke stood shaking in her room. She _

_wanted to turn on the light but Dan opened the door again „Don´t you dare_ _leaving the light on. You should have thought about it before you two decided to watch a horror movie." He _

_turned it off again and left a crying Brooke in her room. She hugged herself_ _but then jumped on the bed. „But what if somehing is under the bed?", she fastly jumped off the bed. „What _

_if something is crawaling on the ceiling?", she looked panicked up and then_ _decided to hide. But where? Suddenly she saw her doorknob moving a bit. „No no.", she whispered but when _

_she saw Nathan coming in, she was releaved. She ran to him and hugged_ _him tightly „I thought you were the girl.", she cried into his shoulder. „God Brooke. You and your fantasy." „It _

_is your fault though.", she whispered when they went to bed. „You made_ _me watch it." „I know I know. That´s why I won´t let you alone, ok." Brooke nodded but then asked „What if _

_she´s under the bed?" Nathan rolled his eyes but looked under her bed_ _„There is nothing Brooke. Don´t act like a five year old. You were braver back then." She nodded and hid her _

_head in his chest. Although he was afraid as well there was no way that shewas going to reveal that to Brooke. He wanted to be brave and protect her. „Don´t fall asleep before I do, _

_okay!" Brooke whispered and still shivered. „How am I supposed to do that?" „I_ _don´t know but if you sleep you cannot react fast if we get attacked." „Brooke. Nobody is going to attack _

_us. It is just a movie." „But there are weird people out there everywhere." „If_ _they attack us I´ll kick them with my special kick I used on Felix." He smiled down at her and she herself _

_had to laugh as well. It did not take long for Brooke to fell asleep and Nathan_ _closing his eyes when he realized it._

_xxx_

Nathan was now looking at such a broken figure in the hospital. Of course he remembered many fights they had as well as kids but this memory was so vivid at the moment. He also

remembered how sad he always was when Brooke´s parents came back and she had to live with them again. „Hey bunny. Please fight and when you wake up I´ll fight every minute for

you." He kissed her cheek and then went outside. He was surprised when he walked into an old friend outside. „Jake" he said and hugged his friend.

**So, this was the Brathan chapter. Good? Bad?...tell me your throughts. They are important to me! Thanks to NaeNae1495 Jake is coming back ;0) Thanks for the great idea! Thanks for always reading it. You are great! I cannot wait reading YOUR stories or YOUR updates!Do you want a Brake moment as well? Maybe a flashback? I will soon continue with the present storyline of Brooke! Yes, Lucas just realized that this story should contain Brucas:=)! But I don´t want Peyton and Brooke fighting again over him, so it takes time...but you´ll see sweet moments. I promise!**


	12. Confused

_Nathan was now looking at such a broken figure in the hospital. Of course he remembered many fights they had as well as kids but this memory was so vivid at the moment. He also remembered how sad he always was when Brooke´s parents came back and she had to live with them again. „Hey bunny. Please fight and when you wake up I´ll fight every minute for you." He kissed her cheek and then went outside._

_He was surprised when he walked into an old friend outside. „Jake" he said and hugged his friend._

Jake hugged Peyton tightly. He was shocked about everything that had happened and could not believe that someone would hurt his friends in such a bad way. „So how is Jenny?", Peyton changed the subject. She was so happy that he was sitting besides her right now and realized again how much she had missed him and Jenny. „She is great Peyton. She is such a sweetheart. She runs around all the time and giggles. She´s with my parents right now.", he hesitated for a moment and then asked „So you´re with Lucas, right?" Peyton did not know why she hesitated too for a moment but then she answered his question „Yes I am." Jake just nodded and then took her hand. A hand he had missed so much. „Peyton if there is anything I can do for you, just let me know." She looked deep into his eyes and smiled „You are doing it right now." Then tears appeared in her eyes. He whiped one away and gave her a kiss on the forehead. „Jake. I am so afraid. What if she never wakes up again? He kicked the shit out of her and she looks so broken. She...", Peyton could not end her sentence because she started crying hard. She was glad that Jake went on her bed and took her into his arms and just hold her. He hold her for a long time until he looked down and could see that Peyton had fallen to sleep. Finally. Jake thought of the good old times. He knew Peyton and Brooke now for a very long time and he still had feelings for the blond one and felt very protective over both of them.

„_Give it back to me.", Peyton hold a teddy bear in her arms and ran around on the playing ground with Brooke chasing her. „Peeeeyton.", Brooke screamed but had no chance of catching up. Peyton had always been the faster one with longer legs and bigger than her. Jake looked happily after them. It was normal for both of them to fight like sisters every day because they had such a great bond. Normally some of them ended crying and normally it was Brooke. Brooke was in a phase where she was so whiny that she cried about everything. Her parents had just left her at Nathan´s house for one week and did not call her once. She was just a little girl. Barely six years old and tomorrow school would start for the first time. „It is mine Brooke.", Peyton screamed back and ran away. „No it´s not. You gave him to me", Brooke complained and tried to catch up. Finally Peyton stopped and looked down at Brooke. Brooke pushed her backwards. Somehow since her parents had left her alone her behaviour changed a bit. Sometimes she just could not control herself any more and started fights although she did not stand a chance. She jumped on Peyton and was now sitting on her stomach but Peyton pushed her down and a small girlfight started. „Stop it Brooke.", Peyton screamed. Both of them took the teddy bear and pulled. What happened next was clear. The teddy bear was ripped into two. Both of them stared shocked to the half they were holding in their hands. „Great. Really great Brooke. Now mom has to buy me another one." Peyton threw the half on the ground and ran to the other friends. Brooke on the other hand sat down on the ground and looked at the teddy bear. „I am so sorry. I promised to take care of you Mr. Pooh. And now you´re dead. I am sorry.", she took the halfes in her hand and hold them to her cheek. Immediately she started to cry hard. She cried because of everything. Because of the ripped bear, because she was missing her parents and because she was afraid of tomorrow. She had noone to hold her hands. Peyton did not recognize that Brooke was crying hard but Jake did. He went over to her and then looked down „Brookie. It´s just a stuffed animal." „But I ripped it. I was responsible for him." Jake could not really understand Brooke´s outburst but went down on his knees and just hugged her. „Maybe we can repare him?", he suggested but Brooke stood furiously up. Sometimes her emotions changed so fast. „Don´t be silly. Nobody wants a bear that had been ripped apart." She threw the parts on the ground and left a confused Jake back._

_Brooke, Nathan, Peyton and Jake looked so small amongst all those older children. Their bags were almost as huge as they were. Especially Brooke, who was the smallest, looked so sweet. Nathan was in one class with Peyton while Brooke was in one with Jake. Nathan and Peyton were very happy and jumped around. They could not wait to meet the other kids in class and their teacher. Jake was happy as well but Brooke on the other hand looked so afraid. She was still in the hallway while everybody else sat in class. Their parents had brought them in but Dan had just brought Nathan to his class and told her were to go. She could not help but starting to cry. She hold her hands in front of her eyes and did not move an inch. All the other big kids just rolled their eyes. Fortunately a very nice teacher came outside and her heart broke when she saw that small girl standing outside of the room crying alone. She went down to her and asked „Hey sweetie. Why are you crying?" Brooke did not respond until the teacher pulled her hands down and she had to look into the teacher´s face. Brooke then answered shyly „The bell rang and I am late but I...don´t know where my class is...because I cannot...I cannot read." The teacher felt horrible. Of course such a small girl could not read. How could any parent leave her alone. „Do you remembert which class you´re in?" Brooke nodded „My teacher is Mrs Holmes. And...my friend Jake is in the class" Brooke started crying hard again. Mrs Holmes hugged the little girl and pulled her up in her arms. „I am Mrs. Holmes. And I am very happy that you´re in my class. It is right here. So let´s just go on, ok?" Brooke still cried hard and shook her head. „I don´t want to.", Brooke whisperd. „Why honey? Everybody is really nice." Brooke shook her head wildly. „They will make fun of me because I cried." „Oh no honey. Nobody will make fun of you." The teacher whiped away her tears and asked her name. „Brooke let her head rest on her teacher´s shoulder and finally agreed. She put Brooke down on the ground and took her hand. Brooke´s heart was beating so fast and loud that she had to take deep breathes. Finally they went into the class and Mrs. Holmes showed her where she could sit. Brooke sat down and tried not to start crying again. But all the others seemed like a head bigger than her and everybody was happy. Jake looked sadly over to her. He then threw something on her lap. Brooke looked confused down at her lap and a smile apeared on her face. On her lap was sitting Mr. Pooh in one peace. One could see that it had taken Jake a while to repare him because there were bandaids on every finger. Brooke hugged Mr. Pooh tightly and did not stop smiling. In the pause the other kids went to her. „Wow. That´s a cute bear.", one kid said to Brooke „what´s his name?"_

_Brooke smiled proudly „Mr. Pooh." He then jumped happily to Jake and hugged him tight. „Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.", she laughed. Peyton and Nathan joined them and sat down on a bench. „Our teacher is so cool.", Nathan said. „He plays basketball."_

_Brooke smiled as well „Our teacher is cool too. She is so pretty and nice." Jake agreed. „Hello Brooke.", Mrs. Holmes was behind Brooke. She wanted to know how that little girl was feeling right now. „Hello Mrs. Holmes. Look Jake brought me Mr. Pooh.", she showed her teacher her bear proudly. „Wow. Well that´s a cute bear.", she pinched his nose. „Yeah he is. He was afraid to go to school at first because he was broken. But now he is repared and very happy. Look how he is smiling.", Peyton and the others laughed hard. Mrs. Holmes went through Brooke´s hair „I am glad that he is happy." „Yeah me too.", Brooke answered._

Peyton looked up at Jake. She could see that he was deep in thoughts. „You want to see her, right?", Peyton whispered. Jake had not realized that Peyton was awake and looked down at her. „Well. She´s our Brookie Bunny. I...just want her safe.", he whispered and Peyton could understand him pefectly. Nurse Holly was coming into the room and saw the two of them lying in the bed. „Another visitor? You two are surely surrounded by a lot of great people.", she smiled and then looked at Jake which made him blush a bit. „I can see it in your eyes. You want to see her too, right?"

Not ten minutes after that question he was sitting besides Brooke and holding her small hand. „Hey Brookie Bunny. I want you to fight and wake up as soon as possible. I won´t leave you two alone. You know that I love you and always will. I brought you this.", he took Mr. Pooh out of his bag and laid him besides her. „I know that you gave him to Jenny and she really loves him but now you need him more and she is happy to share him with you again. But not too long. You know how kids are right. So get better fast.", he pushed her hand and whiped away his own tear.

„Hey buddy.", Lucas hugged Jake. He had missed his friend. He remembered the times when he had started playing on the team and noone had liked him except of Jake. In fact he had stayed on the team because Jake had defended him and always had stood up for him. „God. It is so nice to see you man.", Lucas said honestly and sat down besides his girlfriend. He gave her a short kiss on the mouth. Somehow it was an akward situation for all of them. Jake was Peyton´s ex. He knew how much Peyton still loved this boy. Somehow Lucas was shocked that he was not even jealous. „How long do you have to stay in the hospital Peyton?", Jake asked her. „Well, they said that I can leave tomorrow if I want." Jake raised his eyebrow „If you want?" „Well nurse Holly said that I could stay two days longer. You know to be there for Brooke. But there is little chance that she´s waking up in this week the doctor said." All of them looked so sad at each others. Jake understood the conflict Peyton was in. „It´s not your fault Peyton." Peyton looked shocked at Jake. He had always been the sensitive person that could somehow read her mind. „I know.", Peyton whispered and leaned back on Lucas who felt the tension in the room.

Two days later Brooke was still not awake although they had pulled her out of the coma and her wounds seemed to heal very slowly. The nurses and doctors had suggested to Peyton to leave the hospital. It would be better for her to be in a surrounding different to here. Peyton had agreed to that and looked up at Jake who wheeled her out of the hosptial. „You know I could have walked.", she moaned and smiled sadly up at him. „I know. But your boyfriend would kill me if I let you walk the whole way." Peyton whispered back. „Yeah. My boyfriend." Lucas had been so far away from her since the accident. Of course she knew why. His thoughts were with Brooke. Of course it hurt her a little but on the other hand she was relieved. Jake heart the tone behind her words but decided not to ask what she meant by it. He hesitated a moment before he asked her again „ Are you sure that you want to sleep in your house?" Peyton nodded „I don´t want to be consumed by my fear Jake. Someday I have to get back into my house and better we do it now than later." Jake nodded.

„So then, how about we watch a movie at your place and just try to enjoy the day a bit." Somehow Peyton hated the idea of enjoying a day while her friend was still in the hospital. „Brooke would want us to do so. There is nothing we can do for her right now. But she will wake up Peyton. She must wake up. She is our Brookie." They were standing in front of her house now and Jake had his arm pulled around her. She took a deep breath before he took her hand and they went in together. Of course her friends had tried to take everything back to its place. The house had been a mess. But Peyton could still see some spots covered a bit with blood. She walked upstairs into her room and Jake followed her. It was a very intense situation for both of them. Of course Lucas had said earlier that he would come with her but she could feel his fear for Brooke and somehow he wanted Jake to be the one holding her in her arms. And that´s excactly what he did right now while Peyton was lying on the ground in the bathroom crying. „Jake. She looked so broken in here. Her leg and...I thought she would die...and...", Peyton was crying so hard but gladly Jake hold her tight. He kissed her forehead and then hold her like this for another hour. He stroked her through her hair and loved feeling her again. Peyton fell asleep exhausted in his arms. The last days were too much for her. Lucas came into Peyton´s house. He felt sorry that he could not be there for his girlfriend. Although his feelings for her were different that feelings should be for a girlfriend. She still was his girlfriend and he wanted to be there for her. She opened her house and went upstairs. He panicked a bit when he did not see them anywhere but finally he went into the bathroom and saw them on the floor. He was shocked that the image of Jake holding Peyton tightly and her sleeping in his arms with tears still on her cheek, did not make him jealous. Jake looked up at him and nodded. He wanted to leave her so that Lucas could take his place but Lucas shook his head. „Take good care fo her." Jake looked confused up at him and then Lucas left.

The next day at school Lucas could not help but look at the two empty seats. Brooke´s and Peyton´s. Of course Peyton should stay at home for another week before she could go back to school. Jake was staying with her while he was at school. Suddenly he felt his mobile ringing. Of course he was not allowed to take it during class but he did not care and went outside, especially not because he saw who called her. „Peyton. Peyton. Is everything all right with you?", he asked confused but could only hear Peyton crying. „Peyton. What happened?" „She...she...", Peyton tried to continue but she sobbed so hard that he could not talk any more. „She what?", he asked again. „Brooke...she...she is.."

**I know, I know a cliffhanger ;0)! Hope u liked the chap! Your reviews always make me smile! Thanks!**


	13. A thin line between love and hate

**Aaaah...I feel bad for not updating immediately after a cliffhanger. Sorry ;0). I wish a day had 48 hours or we would need only 2 hours of sleep. Anyways...here comes a bit of Tree Hill drama! **

Lucas ran into the hospital as fast as he could and when he saw nurse Holly he asked immediately „Where is she?".

Nurse Holly had a big smile on her face. „Come with me.", she said and he walked immediately after her into a room not far away. „She is still not fully awake but she should hear you. Be careful that she does not move around and of course she cannot speak because of the tube." Lucas nodded and then walked into the room.

Brooke looked still so small and pale with all the machines attached to her sore body. He sat down besides her and touched her cheek. He had not imagined that she would react immediately. Her eyes shot open and she looked fearful at him. She tried to scream but it sounded more like a cough because the tube was still in her.

„Shh. Shh. It´s me. Lucas. Don´t be afraid pretty girl.", he whispered to her and took her hand that was not in a cast. Brooke stirred around and Lucas could tell that she was not sure what had happened and kinda confused.

„You´re still in the hospital. They had put you into a coma but all that matters is that you are awake again. You cannot talk today because of the tube. Do you understand me honey?"

Brooke looked deep into his eyes and then nodded. She was glad that she did not feel any pain at the moment because of the medication. She wished that Lucas would just hold her tight and never leave her again but she knew that this was not going to happen and she could not even express her desires.

„I´ve brought you something.", he then sat besides her as if he could read her mind. He was very careful not to move her too much but laid her against his chest and took his arm around her. Brooke was glad feeling his body on hers and the warm feeling it was producing. „So, I remember you loved reading those twilight books but did not get to finish the last one. So here it is. Although I am not really into it", he added and kissed her head.

He started reading and as soon as he was on the third page Brooke was asleep in his arms. It did not take long that he was asleep as well.

Some minutes later Nathan and Haley entered her room. They were somehow shocked to see Lucas with his arms around Brooke and both of them sleeping. Of course it was nothing unnormal but they knew the history both of them had. Nathan coughed a bit to wake Lucas up and it functioned.

„Hey.", he said to them and looked down at Brooke who was still sleeping. He stood up from his position and went to his brother and sister in law to say hello. „So. So she is awake?", Haley tried not to cry but could not help when Lucas nodded.

She went over to Brooke and kissed her cheek. „God I was so worried Tigger." Brooke opened her eyes slowly and smiled a little when she saw her friends. She was still not totally there but gaining consciousness more and more every minute.

„Oh Mr. Pooh.", Nathan took him from Brooke and smiled at the memory. He then laid it back in Brooke´s arms and could see her confusion. „Jake is here.", Nathan answered which made Brooke smile again. Nathan went down and kissed Brooke´s forehead. She was still a bit too hot but the doctors had said that her fever was going down.

Brooke tried to ask for Peyton but nothing came out of her mouth. „She is here in a minute.", Lucas answered and took her hand. „She got released and is with Jake at the moment." Brooke was happy that Peyton was fine and could leave the hospital but she wished that she was in that position as well. As soon as he had finished the sentence Peyton and Jake entered her room. Peyton ran towards her and cried heavily.

„Brooke. Brooke.", she repeated her name again and again and went through her hair. Brooke felt sad that she could not talk at all but tried to do it nonverbal. She kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear „Don´t you dare do that little stunt again."

Brooke had to laugh when she saw the worry in her best friend´s eyes and nodded. Jake was finally on her other side and caressed her cheek as well. „Glad to see you awake.", he smiled down at her. Although Brooke was very happy that all her friends were with her it was a little too much.

Too much attention and too much to focus on. Fortunately nurse Holly went in and told them to let her rest a bit „But Peyton. You can stay." Peyton was releaved when nurse Holly said that. Nurse Holly was just the best. She knew that Brooke would not want to stay alone and how she needed someone.

When all of them were gone the doctor entered her room. „We are going to get the tube out of you, so can talk and breath on your own Miss Davis." Peyton felt how Brooke stiffened up and knew why „Does it hurt doctor?", she asked for Brooke.

„No, not at all. I make sure it does not." A few hours later Brooke was in bed exhausted without a tube. Peyton was holding her tight when she heard Brooke trying to say anything „P...peey..."

„Don´t talk Brooke. Your throat is still sore and you are not allowed to." But Brooke did not care „Thhaa...nks.", she managed to say. „Of course Brooke. No need to thank me."

The days went on like that. Someone was always there for Brooke and helped her with everything. She was gaining strength every day and could talk again. „I am glad you´re here.", she smiled at Jake who was now sitting besides her.

„Yeah. Me too. But I would have loved to come cause of another occasion." Brooke raised her eyebrow. „Not my fault mister." „Like I would not know that.", Jake laughed and slapped her hand softly. „So, you and Peyton huh?" Jake blushed immediately. „Um...what do you mean?"

„C´mon. I see the looks on your face. In fact on your faces." Jake faked a cough „Don´t fake cough me. I know you two basically my whole life long and you are destined to be together." Brooke said realizing that this sounded weird „ummm...I mean I know she´s with Lucas...but..." Jake laughed hard

„So you and Lucas, huh?"

Brooke looked shocked at him.

„What?"

„C´mon Brookie. I know you basically my whole life long and you are destined to be together."

„Not fair quoting me.", she whispered shyly.

It was then Nathan went into the room. All of them visited her every day but Nathan was kinda always the first after school. „Nateeeee.", Brooke smiled at him and hugged him tight. „You´re in a good mood." „Yes I am. I am feeling so much better and they said that I could leave the hospital in one week which means it is almost three weeks faster than they said at first."

Nathan was glad that Brooke was smiling again but he also knew her very well and that she was trying to act braver than she was. „I brought you this.", he gave Brooke a bunch of fashion magazines he did not like. „Thanks." Suddenly he received a call and looked shocked at Brooke.

„What is it?"

„Haley...she...she is in labour and here.", he ran out of the room as fast as he could and to his wife. He could not imagine that he would see his little son today. He was so happy at the moment. „Oh my god.", Brooke looked surprised at Jake. „They are going to be parents Jake." Jake nodded and then had to leave again. „Lucas will come in an hour Brookie."

„Okay. Guess it´s just me and the fashion magazines.", she laughed but her expression went sad when she was alone again.

She tried not to cry but could not help it. It was too much for her. She looked at her body. Everything was bandaged and there were some machine´s hooked to her and she did not even dare to look at her face. She had difficulties to open the magazines with a broken hand but envertheless she tried. Nurse Holly then entered her room and saw her painful face. „Honey, are you in pain?" Brooke nodded and she immediately got some meds agains it. Those were pretty strong and knocked her out. When she opened her eyes again she could see someone holding her hand.

„Broody?", she whispered. „Hello pretty girl.", he kissed her on the forehead but wished it could be her mouth. „How are you feeling?" „Like wool.", she moaned. „Yeah. Nurse Holly told me you got pretty much pain meds. That´s why you feel like this." She nodded and tried to sit up. „No just lay down and try to sleep a little more." She nodded but asked before she was out „Will you stay with me?" „Of course", he whispered back and did not leave her for a minute.

Lucas came to visit Peyton in her house in the evening. He had to talk to her. Somehow he was releaved to see how Peyton and Jake got along and that he would not break her heart. He knocked on the door and Jake openend it.

„Hey buddy. Come in. Peyton´s asleep." Lucas nodded but nevertheless he went upstairs. He saw his girlfriend lying in her bed looking exhausted. Not as bad as Brooke but still like a victim of crime. He sat down besides her and did not really realize that he had started talking.

„Peyton. You know I love you so, so much. And I...I...feel so guilty that I am doing this or even thinking about it. But...but..." Peyton took his hands. „It´s okay Lucas." She said „I feel the same." Lucas was shocked what Peyton had said but nodded. He knew that she felt the same.

„So this means this is our break up huh?", Peyton laughed „pretty pathetic.", he hugged her tightly and both of them were releaved. „But...Lucas. Do me one favour. Don´t break her heart. Don´t rush into anything." Lucas nodded.

They then decided to go downstairs to Jake. He could see that Lucas and Peyton had been crying and was kinda confused. „What happened?", Jake asked softly. „Nah. We are just being emotional because we just broke up. But we are good." Jake was shocked although he had felt it long time before that their relationship would not go too long.

„So Haley´s still in labour huh?", Peyton asked happily. „Yeah. I am going to be an uncle. That is so cool.", Lucas smiled happily.

Meanwhile Haley was shouting at Nathan while holding his hands „Don´t you dare ever putting your manhood into me again." He wanted to laugh but his hand hurt to much because she squeezed it pretty hard.

„You have to push now Mrs. Scott.", the doctor said and she did as she was told.  
„AAaaaaaaa...I wanna be a man.", she screamed out of her lungs and fell backwards when she heard the scream of her little son.

„Oh my god.", Nathan whispered. „Oh my god. We...we are parents honey." Haley nodded happily and looked at their little son who was now in her arms.

The baby was checked through and then the three of them could go into the room.

„His hands are so small.", Nathan whispered „and look at those cute feet." Haley nodded and kissed her son the first time. „I love you Nathan Scott." „Yeah I love me too by seeing how good genes I have. He is perfect." He smiled and then kissed Haley „Love you too wifey."

„Maybe you should sleep a bit?", he suggested when he saw how exhausted Haley looked. „Nah. I have a way better idea."

It took Nathan an hour to convince the doctors. He had to tell them everything that happened to his friend until they agreed.

Brooke was still sleeping in her room and could not know what just happened in her room. She was not sure when she opened her eyes if that what she saw was a dream or not. Besides her in another bed was Haley with a cute little baby in her arm and trying to calm him down.

„Oh my god.", Brooke shot up not realizing how much pain this would cause her „Ouch.", she winced. Nathan looked at her and went to her. „Are you okay?" But she did not even listen to him.

„Haley. Is this...is this your son?". Haley smiled wildly and nodded. „Yes, that´s James Lucas Scott." Brooke wanted to walk to her immediately but Nathan pushed her back „Don´t you dare move." In fact she could not even move with all those machines and a broken leg.

„But...I wanna hold this little worm.", she whined. Jamie was still crying a lot and Haley did not know whether this would be a good idea. But Nathan took him into his arms and then laid him down in Brooke´s arm. Immediately he closed his eyes and stopped crying. „Wow. You must be the best godmother ever.", Haley smiled at the picture in front of him.

„Nah. He´s just exhausted but...what?", Brooke looked shocked at Haley who nodded. Then she looked at Nathan who smiled down at her and nodded as well. Brooke immediately began to cry.

„Oh...don´t cry Brooke.", Nathan said but she shook her head „I...am...just happy." She then looked at the little one.

„Hey Jamie. This is Brooke, your godmother. I am going to spoil you so much.", she touched his little fingers and was overwhelmed. Nathan smiled when he saw that Haley had fallen asleep. „Can´t I hold him a bit longer?", Brooke asked when Nathan wanted to take Jamie into his bed „But you look tired as well. Maybe you should sleep." „But can´t he sleep by my side?" Nathan did not like the idea. What if he would fall out of the bed? He shook his head but Jamie immediately began to cry and as a new father he panicked and gave him back to Brooke who smiled at him.

„See. He wants to stay with me as well. And I take this up so nobody can fall out.". It did not took ten minutes that Jamie was sound asleep on top of Brooke. She had her arm protectively around him and looked like she was smiling in her sleep.

Haley awoke one hours later. She had slept like a stone. When she looked at her son in Brookeß´s arms and both of them asleep she smiled at Nathan „Seems like we have chosen the right godmother." Brooke whispered without opening her eyes „You sure have." The door opened and Lucas went into the room. „Oh my god.", he went over to Brooke and took his nephew into his arms, which ended in waking him up and baby screaming again.

„That was not very sensitive Lucas.", Brooke looked up mad at him. Men were sometimes so clumsy with children and had to learn everything.

„Oh don´t cry. I am you uncle Lucas." But of course Jamie cried and cried, so he finally gave him to Haley, who had more luck with him.

„He is so beautiful.", Lucas stood besides Haley and watched the little one.

„We should have one too Pretty girl.", he was still looking at Jamie like in trance when he realized that all of them were looking shocked at him. Then he realized what he had just said. He looked down at Brooke whose eyes were so wide and she was beat red. He could see the hurt on her face. He could also see the anger in Nathan´s face and the confusion in Haley´s.

Nathan solved the situation by saying „Luke. Come with me. I need fresh air." Lucas nodded and went outside with him. Nathan did not say a word until they were outside.  
It shocked Lucas what happened. Nathan punched him right into the face.  
„Fuck. What was that for?", Lucas cried out and touched his hurting cheek.

„What was that for? That was for your stupid comment."

„I did not mean to.", Lucas said honestly.

„You know what I don´t give a shit okay. I´ve seen you with her Lucas. I know you and Peyton broke up but I don´t give a shit. You can´t just replace your girlfriends every hour. And you are so damn leaving her alone."

Lucas was shocked what Nathan said to him. He was more shocked that everything he said he really meant.

„I..don´t know what to say honestly."

„You know what. The best would be if you just shut up for once. My best friend is lying in there in the hospital and almost died because a freak kicked the shit out of her. I don´t want you to hurt her again. I see how she looks at you. How she wants you to be her saviour. But guess what Lucas. Who was the one holding her tight while she was crying herself to sleep because you hurt her in the worst place. You went behind her back and replaced her with her best friend. You broke her."

Lucas wanted to say something but did not know what.

„You are a selfish asshole. All you do is care about your feelings. And now that she is broken and you could be her hero you suddenly realize to jump back in her bed would be a good thing. I swear if you hurt her I´ll kick the shit out of you. She is hurt enough and I know her longer than you do and know how confused she is at the moment. So back you really love her you protect her from yourself.", he pushed Lucas back a bit but this time Lucas could not stop saying something back.

„I am sorry Nathan. God, don´t you think I realize what I´ve done? Don´t you think I hate myself for it? I wake up every day and feel like shit because I hurt my pretty girl and there is nothing I can do to take that back. Yes, I thought I was in love with Peyton and she thought so too, but I cannot stop thinking about Brooke. Maybe it is the wrong timing. But it´s not like a suddenly have feelings for her again because she is lying in that bed looking like a war victim. Don´t you think I hate myself for not saving her and knowing I promised it to her. Nathan. I am not that person that walks into her room and tells her my feelings now. I won´t rush into anything and I will definitely not hurt her. I´ve done it enough and everytime I see her she reminds me what a cruel person I must be. But Nathan. I cannot take it back. I would do everything to take it back. I would love to just hold her and kiss her. I would love to be there for her but I see the hurt in her eyes and it hurts me as well. It hurts me because I know it´s my fault that she has that hurt in her eyes. And I would do anything. Trust me. Anything to turn back time. But I can´t. I cannot change the past but I can change the future. And I want a future with Brooke. Even if it takes years for her to open up again or to trust me but she is worth not giving up."

Nathan looked sad at his brother. He could understand him but nevertheless he cared for Brooke.

„You know what. Just stop thinking one moment about yourself. She is worth a try. I know that. She is like my little sister and I love her with all my heart. But the question is. Are you worth a try?"

It was rhetorical question and neither one answered it. Lucas then looked up at him

„I think only Brooke can answer that one day." He whispered.

„Don´t push her.", Nathan whispered furiously back and they went in again.

In the hospital room Haley hoped that Brooke was sleeping. Her head was laying to the side, so she could not see whether her eyes were open or not. But she had to know it, so she did not care that she was still sore and went over to Brooke and into her bed. She laid down besides her and knew by the way Brooke flinched that she was awake and had heard their argument. Haley took her arm around her and hold her tight.

„God. The Sotts are some dramatic men.", she smiled down at Brooke who hid her face in her chest and started crying. She felt sad what she had heard a second ago. She was sad that she did not feel happy. Lucas wanted her back and she wanted him but it was complicated and she was afraid.

„Honey. In the end it will be okay.", Haley kissed her bandaged head. She remebered the time Brooke cried all night and felt like shit.

xxx

_„I am nothing Haley. I am nothing. I am not worth being loved.", Brooke cried hard. She had just found out that Lucas and Peyton were going behind her back. „Don´t you say that Brooke Davis. You definitely are nothing." Nathan entered the apartment and was shocked to see Brooke so upset. „What happened?"_

_„Nothing.", Brooke screamed „I am just being a bitch. A unsensitive slut who noone loves because she has nothing in her that should be loved.", Brooke cried hard and ran out the door._

_Nathan looked confused at Haley „Lucas and Peyton...um...they were kinda screwing behind her back." Nathan looked shocked at Haley „Don´t tell me you knew it." Haley was shocked how invisible people were for Nathan sometimes and how much he suddenly cared._

_„I...I...not long and...I wanted to tell her but...I.." Nathan looked mad at her_

_„Not in my dreams have I thought that you are capable of being such a person. I am disappointed." He ran after Brooke and left a crying and ashamed Haley at home. Of course it was raining like hell. He found Brooke at under the bridge. A place where she had always been with Peyton. But now two people in her life had hurt her so much and she felt that she lost them._

_Nathan sat besides her and took his arm around her. Brooke did not cry any more but looked sad into space._

_„You know. He was my first big love." Nathan nodded. He did not really like his brother at the moment. „And Peyton...she...she was my best friend. I feel so dumb. I feel so dirty Nathan." Nathan took her head in his arm an forced her to look at her._

_„Bunny. You are by far the best person I know. They should feel dirty. They betrayed you. And they will pay the prize because not having you in life is like not having the sun going up again." Brooke laughed shortly. Sometimes even Nathan surprised her._

_„But why Nathan. Why?" Nathan did not know the answer._

_„I don´t know. Because there are people who don´t think about the consequences and only think of themselves. Sometimes those are the people you would never think they are." Brooke nodded._

_„But I know them so long and...I don´t understand it. I feel like in a bubble. I wanna wake up from that nightmare. I mean...Peyton. She knows every secret. It was always you and me and Peyton when we were younger and now..."_

_„Well for now on it´s you and me." Brooke shook her head._

_„No you don´t have to take position."_

_„God damn Brooke. Of course I don´t have but I want. You are like my little sister. Although We´ve not been this closely lately like when we were younger I still care for you." Brooke nodded._

_„But why do you care? It´s just me. Brooke Davis. The school slut." Nathan suddenly screamed at her „If you say that ever, ever again I promise you I´ll kick your ass. Nobody is aloud to call my lil Bunny the school slut or anything else." Brooke nodded and then cried into his chest._

_Some hours later the both of them came totally wet into the apartment. Nathan was carrying Brooke who had fallen asleep in his arms._

_Haley ran to them still crying. „Oh my god. I am so sorry Nathan. I am so sorry.", he did not even look at her and just went with Brooke on the couch and laid her down. He then whispered to Haley_

_„You know what. I don´t care that you feel sorry. There are some things in life you just don´t do because they aren´t right and you hurt the person too much." Haley nodded_

_„I know. I just did not know how to tell her. I just found out and knew it would crush her and I begged them to tell her."_

_„Great. Feel better now that you begged them." Sometimes Nathan could be really upset and it was not right fighting with him._

_„No I don´t. Why are you so overprotective of her. You don´t really get along at school." „God Haley. Open your eyes. She is one of the most important person in my life. I grew up with her. And just because we bitch at each other does not mean we don´t care for another."_

_Suddenly Brooke screamed at them „Could you two please stop screaming at each others. It´s not worth okay. Not because of me. I am not mad at you Haley. I would not know how to tell anyone either." Haley went over to Brooke who had hugged herself on the couch._

_„I am so sorry. I..."_

_„It´s okay tutorgirl", Brooke smiled at her._

_„No it´s not.", Nathan suddenly screamed and made both of them jump._

_„Don´t say it´s ok, because it´s not." Brooke then bitched back_

_„God Nathan shut up. People make mistakes. Try to give them a chance." Nathan rolled his eyes_

_„Brooke I swear to god I will lock you in a cage if you go back to him." Brooke looked hurt at him._

_„Huh. Not going to happen because obviously he would not want me back but my best friend.", the tears streamed down and Nathan realized that he should just shut up. He hugged her tightly again and Haley sat down on the other side. Like that they stayed for hours until the three of them fell asleep._

_xxx_

Haley looked down at Brooke. She had cried herself to sleep again and she hold her tight.

„God, what is happening lately?", Haley asked herself and looked over to her little son who started screaming. She went out of bed and tried to calm him down but it did not function. So she laid him on Brooke´s chest and like a wonder he calmed down immediately and went back to sleep. Obviously Brooke had a calming power to him.

Haley wished that sooner or later everything would be alright again. At the moment she was not sure what she thought about her best friend´s feeling towards Brooke. She was afraid that he was going to hurt her again.


	14. Only AN!

**_Ah thank u so much!_**

**_Someone wrote me that he cannot review because I kinda deleted the AN earlier and now it looks like u already have reviewed to the new chapter-which_**

**_ is not true (I thought at first that nobody wants to read the stories any more...I hope that this was the real reason for no reviews)._**

**_So I add this note again and would love to hear what you thought of the chapter. _**

**_You know how much this always motivates me. Well, every writer knows that ;)!_**

**_Thank u pals!_**

**_I keep on writing immediately!_**


	15. Still broken

_**Hey everyone. I am back. No learning for a while ;)! Thanks for waiting. I really appreciate it!**_

_**Soooo...here it goes:**_

Brooke woke up when she heard someone moaning „Ouch.", she looked over to the other bed where Haley was laying with her son. She tried to feed Jamie but obviously it hurt. Brooke could not help but smile at the picture. Haley and her godson. They looked so cute and she was happy to have a new person in her life and being the godmother. She wanted to sit up but somehow she did not have the strength.

She still felt so weak and the whole crying last night definitely had strengthened that. Her whole body hurt like hell. Her broken leg, her broken wrist, her cracked ribs. Everything. Haley realized that Brooke was awake and looked over to her beautiful friend. Although she still looked like a war victim her beauty was still there. „Hey Brooke. Are you okay?", she asked softly towards her when she saw that Brooke was touching her forehead. Brooke did not even have the strength to answer that, so she just looked at Haley and nodded.

Of course she was not okay but nobody could expect that. „Do you need a doctor?", Haley could see the sweat in Brooke´s face and that she was having trouble breathing again. Brooke thought a moment but then nodded and Haley pushed the alarm button immediately. A nurse came into the room „My friend is in pain.", Haley said calmly not wanting to wake up her son. The nurse nodded and went over to Brooke. Without hesitation she could see that Brooke was burning up again very much.

„Miss Davis are you having trouble breathing?", she asked kindly and could see that Brooke was not fully there. Her eyes looked so dazed and she was very pale. Still she could see the soft nod. It did not take long and the doctor entered and checked Brooke through again.

„Miss Davis. This will help you with the breathing.", he put the oxygen mask over her mouth and nose „your fever had come back pretty high. It´s not unusual for your condition. So the best thing you can do is sleeping." Brooke tried to focus but she felt dizzy and sick. „Have you already eaten anything?" Brooke did not answer but Haley „No, she did not want to because she felt kinda sick." The nurse and the doctor looked down at Brooke and felt pity. „It is normal that you feel a bit sick at first. At the moment your body has a lot to do to heal but not eating will put more stress on it. So it is very important that you eat every meal. Do you understand me?" the doctor took Brooke´s hand and squeezed it a little.

He could see that she was drifting off to sleep. It was then nurse Holly came in the room with something to eat. „Nurse Holly will help you with eating and I know how resistent she can be." Brooke smiled a little and then wanted to close her eyes again. The medicine the doctor had given her started to work and she did not feel any pain for the moment.

„No no no Brooke. Don´t close your eyes. First you have to eat this.", Nurse Holly pulled Brooke up in a sitting position and pulled her mask down. Brooke however was too weak to even hold her head high, so it slumbed against Holly´s shoulder. Holly went through Brooke´s hair. „Brooke honey. You can sleep after the soup."

She was glad that Brooke did not protest and ate the soup with her help.

„See kiddo. That was not too hard." But Brooke did not hear anything. She was already back in dreamland.

„That is a cutie.", Nurse Holly said to Jamie, who was now in her arms. „Yeah he is.", Haley smiled proudly.

Some hours later Peyton came into the room and visited Haley, Brooke and Jamie. Haley and Jamie looked very healthy and happy whereas Brooke was still sleeping and burning up and her oxygen mask and bruised revealed the state she was in.

„He is so adorable Haley.", Peyton squeezed his little hand „how are you, mother?" „I am good. I am glad that I don´t have to push another child out of me but I defnitely would do it again to get such a cutie." She kissed the sleeping Jamie on the nose. „I can understand that." Haley then looked over to Brooke „But she is not really getting better.", Haley whispered „last night I hold her the whole time because she was having one nightmare after another. And her fever is very high again." Haley stopped talking when they heard Brooke whispering „Peyton. No...Peyton." Peyton immediately looked up and walked over to Brooke. It was obvious that she was dreaming again about the attack. Peyton did not hesitate a moment and went in bed with Brooke and hold her tight. „Hey Brookie. It´s okay. Nobody is going to hurt you.", she whispered in Brooke´s ear who calmed down immediately and opened her eyes a bit. „Hello.", Peyton looked down at her and gave her a kiss on the nose. Brooke tried to answer but was too weak and the mask did not help either. It took only a minute and she was sleeping again while Peyton hold her tight and talked to the new mother.

„So how are you Peyton?", Haley asked honestly. „Umm...well. Lucas and I...we broke up. But I am good. My ribs don´t hurt any more and my nightmares are still there but...well...but Jake is always there and helps me."

Haley nodded „That´s great that he is back." Peyton did not know why but she blushed because of that statement and just nodded „Yeah it is." She took Mr. Pooh in her arm and remembered how Brooke had taken him everywhere they had gone when they were younger.

Nurse Holly went into the room again. She wanted to check on her patient and was happy to find Peyton in there with Brooke. But she had another reason to come into the room. She needed to talk to Brooke or more to her parents. But Brooke was still out of the medicine, so she asked Peyton. „Can I talk to you for a minute?"

„Yeah. Sure."

„Well, Brooke will have to stay in the hospital for a while but after that she needs to take some heavy medicine to get better and she will need a lot of help. So she must not be alone but what I´ve heard she lives alone and her parents are gone all the time."

Peyton nodded. „So, I would like to call her parents. She has to live with someone who can look after her. She is a minor and even if she was not in her condition it would be wrong to let her live on her own." Peyton did not know what to say „Umm...well, I´ve already called her parents and they said that they would pay for everything she needs but have no time to come and visit...but...but she could live with me. I could take care of her." Nurse Holly knew that Peyton did not lie but Peyton was not 18 years old either. „I know you would do great but..." Suddenly Haley interrupted her. „I´ve already talked to my husband. We are going to take care of Brooke. Nathan is not a minor any more and agreed."

Nurse Holly did not know whether she liked the idea. Although Nathan was not a minor, he was still not that much older than the others and in Holly´s eyes he was still a kid but she had to agree to that and was thankful that at least her friends cared for the broken girl.

In the meantime Lucas was sitting at home and did not know what to do. When he heard a knock and his mother came into the room, he smiled a little. Karen sat down besides him. She knew that something was bothering him and like most mothers she wanted to help. „If you want to tell me what´s bothering you I am there for you.", she took his hand and Lucas nodded sadly. At first he did not say anything but then he decided to talk to his mother. Karen had always been the one who had helped him with his problems. „I...I kinda screwed up everything.", he tried not to cry but it was not the easiest task.

„What did you do?", she asked calmly but was sure that she already knew the answer. She always knew that Brooke was the one that was on his mind and hoped that in the end her son would realize that. Without any doubt she liked Peyton but she kinda had a different connection to Brooke. Brooke was more like her daughter and when she had visited her in the hospital her heart had broken.

„I...you know Peyton and I split up...and I kinda said to Brooke that I would like to have kids with her" Karen looked shocked at him and he promptly added „not now...I meant in the future."

„Well, that was not the perfect moment to say anything like that. You know that Brooke loved you all the time you were with Peyton and...", Karen somehow needed to defend Brooke but then realized how depressed her son was and stopped. „I know. I did not mean to say it. It...it just slipped. And then I got into a huge fight with Nathan. That he does not want me near her to protect her...and...I really don´t know what to do mom." He looked sadly into her eyes and hoped that she would give him the answer he searched for. „Well. First of all you, considering the situation she is in right now, you cannot rush into anything. Give her time and just be there for her. That´s what Brooke needs at the moment. And then you have to make sure that these feelings you feel at the moment are not because of guilt."

Lucas looked questioning at his mother.

„Honey. I know how guilty you feel because you weren´t there to protect Peyton or Brooke. And I know how you suffered...well, we all did, when there was a chance that Brooke would not wake up any more."

Now Lucas could not help but cry a little. He wanted to forget the picture of Brooke lying in a coma and attached to so many machines.

„No mom. It´s not because of guilt. It´s because she is the one that makes me smile, I wanna hold her in my arms and protect her all her life, I cannot imagine a life without her and all I can think about is her. Even when I was with Peyton...I...I...really tried to hide those feelings but... God I am a horrible person mom."

Karen shook her head. „No, you´re not. You´re my amazing son. Just...don´t rush into anything and prove to everyone that you won´t make the same mistakes again. Prove that you have changed and especially show Brooke that she is worth waiting for."

Lucas nodded and hugged his mother tightly. „Thanks mom. I love you". „I love you too honey. But I have one question. Do you know where Brooke is staying when she leaves the hospital?" Lucas nodded „She will be staying with Nathan and Haley. And Jamie of course."

Karen widened her eyes. „I am not really a fan of this idea.", Karen whispered but then did not know whether she should tell him her idea considering what Lucas had just told her.  
„I...well, I had thought about it. Her parents are away all the time and there is no way she can live alone but I don´t think that living with a newborn and Nathan and Haley is the perfect idea either. I thought that she could live with us. You know that she´s like a daughter to me and I think she definitely needs a motherly figure right now."

Lucas nodded but did not know whether the idea was good or bad. Of course he wanted Brooke with him and her mother but he did not know whether Brooke would think of it as a good idea or not. „We don´t have to decide yet. And in the end Brooke is the one who decides.", Karen hugged Lucas again and then left the room.

Nathan came into the hospital and brought some flowers for his wife and food for Brooke. He knew how much Brooke hated hospital food. „Hello honey", he kissed Haley on her forehead and was so proud of her. Now they were a little family. Jamie was sleeping peacefully in her arms. It was like a dream for Nathan. He had a son now. A beautiful little son. „How are you doing?", he sat down besides Haley and took her hand. „I am still sore.", she smiled at him „next time you get the baby out of you" Nathan laughed but nodded. Both of them looked so happy and proud. A very beautiful family. But then he looked over to his long time friend and his smile went into a sorrow.

„She has a fever again and trouble breathing.", Haley whispered. She did not want to wake her up. One tear fell down her cheek and Nathan wipped it away „It will be okay in the end."

Haley looked deep into his eyes. She was so glad to have him. He had changed so much and had become a great person and a great father. „Nurse Holly told me that she does not want to eat anything, so I brought her something."

Nathan went over to Brooke and decided to wake her up. She had slept for hours now and she needed to get stronger by eating as well. He slowly sat down besides her and took her into his arms. Her head fell on his shoulder and she moaned. He took her hand in his hand and whispered to her when she stiffened up. „It´s me. Natey." He could feel that she calmed a bit and finally opened her eyes. Her eyes looked like diamonds due to the fever. Nevertheless she smiled at him.

„Hey there. You have slept for hours. It´s time to eat anything." But Brooke closed her eyes again. She defintely did not feel like eating anything. „No no no. You have to.", Nathan took her chin so that she had to look into his eyes and he could see that her eyes were starting to get wet. She took off the mask and whispered „I wanna go home. Please take me with you.". It broke his heart to see her so weak. „In time we will Brookie. But you have to get better before we can take you home. And you´ll get better if you eat anything." Brooke protested again „But I hate hospital food."

Nathan and Haley laughed. „ I know, that´s why I brought you something.". He knew that Brooke could not protest any more. So he helped her in a sitting position. But nevertheless she did not open her mouth. „Brooke.", he said stern. He knew that it was not easy to convince her. „I am tired.", she said back. „I know. After you´ve eaten everything you can go back to sleeping." But Brooke shook her head and wanted to lay down again. But there was no way he was letting her win this fight.

„No, you eat. If I have to force you, I will. But you eat." Haley looked astonished at both of them. There was such a cute dynamic between them, like brothers and sisters have. „Do you wanna go home Brooke?", he then decided to win this fight by logic. She looked up at him and knew what he was going to do. „Yes, but..." „No buts. If you don´t eat I´ll talk to Nurse Holly again."

Brooke started crying hard. It was too much for her. „But...but...I wanna go home. Please don´t make me stay here. Make it better. Please." Nathan could tell that Brooke had to calm down before she could eat anything. So he went under the blanket with her and hold her tight. Brooke cried into his chest and hold him tight as well.

„Shhh...it will be okay Brooke. It may not look like it now but I promise you I´ll do anything to get you out here and better." Brooke nodded and listened to his heart beat. She had done this often in the past and she was glad that they were back on the friendship they once had.

Haley realized that she definitely had underestimated their friendship. She was proud of her husband.

„What have you brought?", Brooke whispered to Nathan and he felt relieved. „I know that you have this sushi taste." Nathan hated sushi but Brooke always loved it. He took it in front of him but Brooke did not move a bit. He realized that it was because she felt to week, so he began feeding her himself. „Thank you", Brooke finally said and laid down on his chest again. He did not leave her side until she fell asleep again. He knew that it was going to be a long way but he also knew that he would do anything to get his Brookie back. Even if it meant protecting her from his own brother.

**_Should Brooke live with Haley/Nathan/Jamie Or Lucas/Karen?_**  
**_I have not decided yet ;)!_**

**_Thanks for taking your time!_**


	16. Dreams

Brooke was not getting better.

It was the day that Haley and Jamie had to leave the hospital and go home.

Haley felt a bit guilty that she could leave before Brooke and to leave her broken and vulnerable friend alone.

Of course she did not want to leave but neither did she want to stay. She looked down at her newborn while Brooke was sleeping. She still had trouble breathing but the oxygen mask helped Brooke a bit.

But what worried all of them, even the doctors, was her high fever. Brooke rarely was awake. It seemed like the sleep she had missed the last days from waking up sobbing and sweating finally caught up with her.

It became kind of a tradition that one of the friends came to visit Brooke and forced her to eat. It was not that she did not want to eat at all but she felt so weak and it often made her sick.

„Hey little one. We have to leave you´re favourite aunt Brooke today but she will be back sooner or later and trust me, she will spoil you and cuddle with you the whole time.", Haley whispered to Jamie not wanting to wake her friend.

It was still a bit weird for Haley to be a mom now. Of course she loved it but sometimes she was afraid that she was not prepared for that role. They were still teenagers.

„Haley.", Brooke whispered trying hard to keep her eyes open.

But she saw that Haley was dressing Jamie and herself and packing her stuff. Haley immediately looked up to Brooke and went over to her. She sat down on the bed and took Brooke´s hand. Even her hand was very warm. Haley smiled down at Brooke and could see that her bruises were starting to turn yellow and even into a darker blue. Somehow they looked worse than before.

„Hey kiddo. How are you?", Haley asked softly and Brooke smiled.

„Kiddo?", she asked and squeezed Haley´s hand.

„Well you sure have a big kid inside of you.", Haley laughed back and took her hand on Brooke´s forehead. She could feel that Brooke still had a high fever and looked worried down at her friend.

„Are you leaving today?", Brooke asked and tried not to cry but failed. A tear ran down her cheek and she had to put on her oxygen mask again to breath normal.

„Don´t cry Brooke. Please don´t cry tigger. Yeah, we are leaving but we all will visit you every day. And sooner or later we will come and get you out of here."

Brooke tried to smile „Ookay tutor mum."

„Tutor mum? C´mon gimme some space."

Brooke happily moved a bit to the side so that Haley could cuddle between her.

She took her arm under Brooke´s head and Jamie in her other arm. Brooke looked over to Jamie while feeling very safe in his mother´s arms. She took his small hands and they looked at each others for a long time.

„I already love him so much Haley.", Brooke whispered and Haley nodded proudly. „When do you leave?", Brooke looked up into Haley´s eyes and Haley was shocked how fevery Brooke´s eyes were.

„Nathan will get us in one hour." Brooke nodded.

„Can´t I come with you?", she whispered so soundless but nevertheless Haley heard it. „Look tigger. I know how much you hate hospitals. And I know you want to get out but you have to focus now on getting better." Brooke nodded again and then yawned.

„Still tired?", Haley looked down at her an went through her hair.

„No.", Brooke lied.

She wanted to stay awake until Haley and Jamie would leave her. „Why don´t you try to sleep a bit and I wake you up when we´re going?", she suggested.

„No. I don´t want to.", she shook her head. „Um...the doctors told me...that I am not allowed to live on my own...well...for a while...and...", she stuttered.

„Nathan and I would love if you live with us. Well, if it´s okay with you?"

Brooke shook her head. „No, I don´t want to ruin your new start as a family."

Haley laughed. „Brooke. You´re part of our family. You would never ruin anything." Brooke smiled at that answer. It meant so much to her.

„But..."

„No buts. Of course if you don´t want it´s ok. But if you don´t want to live with us because you think you´ll be a burden it´s nonsense.", Haley said immediately and Brooke looked up at her.

„Brooke. I really don´t want to hurt you. But um...the other option would be living with Karen and Lucas.", Brooke looked shocked at Haley. Lucas? She could definitely not live with Lucas at the moment. It would be too weird. Yes, she loved him and there was no way denying this but whenever it came to Lucas she felt so vulnerable and weak.

He had hurt her just too much.

„Okay, I´ll live with you.", Brooke whispered and Haley smiled softly.

Nathan went into the room and wished to have a camera. It was so sweet seeing Haley, Jamie and Brooke in one bed and all sleeping. He sat on a chair and took his wife´s hand and squeezed it a bit.

„Honey. It´s time to go." Haley looked half awake at him and nodded „besides I have to feed that stubborn girl at first, so you have to give me some space.", Haley laughed at him and gave him a long kiss.

She stood up and immediately Nathan took her place and let Brooke rest on his chest. „She looks so cute sleeping.", Nathan could not surpress that sentence. Brooke really looked cute.

At first Haley was a bit jealous but then she realized how Nathan looked at Brooke.

Like a big brother.

He did not hold her in a sexual way. Suddenly without warning Brooke rolled over and landed right on top of him. Her head was still on his chest and she was sleeping like a stone.

Haley laughed loud. „Tigger is really a cuddler." Nathan rolled his eyes.

„Yeah, I can tell you that. When we were younger she almost cuddled me to death."

„I did not.", Brooke whispered without opening her eyes. Then she realized that she was hearing a heart beat under her and looked up.

„Oh.", she said realizing that she was right on top of Nathan and he was smiling down at her.

Although the two of them had not been in this postion for a long time it did not feel weird. She just laid her head down on his chest again and hugged him tight.

„Okay Brooke. As much as I love seeing you cuddling with my husband.", Brooke immediately blushed and rolled down off him. „Haley...I..", she did not know what to say but Haley and Nathan burst out into laughing when they saw her blushing.

„You two are mean. I don´t want to live with you.", Nathan took his arm around her again and pulled her closer and went through her hair.

Half an hour later the three Scotts, Nathan, Haley and Jamie looked down at Brooke.

„Please don´t forget me.", Brooke smiled weak and Haley and Nathan rolled their eyes. „How could we!", they all laughed and when Brooke was finally alone in her room, she cried a bit.

It was not only the hospital she was in but also whenever she closed her eyes she saw Derek, her ribs were still hurting so much, he wrist and leg in a cast and she felt so helpless.

The fever did not help feeling any better and she felt so alone. She knew that she had her friends and she knew that they were there for her but you could not help but feel like a burden.

A burden to Jake and Peyton´s new relationship. A burden to Haley and Nathan´s new little family.

Was she a burden for Lucas too? She did not know.

xxxx

Jake and Peyton were still in bed and cuddled. „God. I missed this so much.", Jake whispered and kissed Peyton´s nose.

Peyton smiled at him and nodded. „Me too."

She felt so save in his arms that she felt guilty that Brooke had noone to hold her like that.

Although she saw the look in Lucas´eyes and knew that Lucas was still in love with Brooke she did not know whether there was a chance for the two of them.

Of course it was not her favourite thought but everything that would make Brooke happy would make her too. And somehow she had the feeling that Lucas could add a big amount to that happyness. Of course she was thinking totally different than Nathan when it came to the Brooke and Lucas topic.

They had talked earlier and Nathan was so pissed at his brother and even wanted him to leave them all alone.

Peyton knew that he was only trying to protect Brooke but somehow it made her worry whether Lucas really was pain and happyness in the meantime for Brooke.

Pain was something Brooke definitely did not need at all. She was in too much at the moment.

xxx

Lucas was sitting outside Brooke´s hospital room for hours now. He had seen his brother and Haley and Jamie leave and knew that noone was going to visit Brooke for the next hours.

He did not know what to do. On the one hand he wanted to go inside and hold her and just talk to her on the other hand he definitely did not want her to feel more miserable than she already was. But it was killing him not to see her.

Slowly he stood up and walked into the room. He knew that his brother would probably kick the shit out of him when would know that he was about to visit Brooke.

But he was not only in love with her, he shared so much history with her and it was not fair that he was the only one who should stay away from her.

He was afraid. Oh yes, he was so afraid that his hands shivered.

How would she react?

He took a deep breath and then opened the door. Brooke was looking outside the window and into nothing. When she heard someone coming in she looked to the door and was shocked to see Lucas alone standing there a bit unsure.

She smiled how broody and sweet he could be. „I won´t bite.", she whispered and he showed her the most honest and beautiful smile.

He went over to her and sat down besides her.

„Um...I´ve brought you some fashion magazines and something to eat."

He stuttered a bit and she looked sadly at him.

„Thanks.", she said and looked at the magazines. It was weird. Normally she really enjoyed reading such things but lately all of those things meant nothing.

„How are you feeling?", Lucas asked softly. He did not know whether he should take her hand or hug her, so he just sat besides her and looked down at her.

„Um...not so good.", she said the truth and tried not to sob. In vain. He nodded but did not follow his urge to hug her and kiss away her pain.  
Brooke felt so unsure and it embarassed her a lot to cry in front of Lucas, so she changed the subject.

„How are you?" Lucas looked shocked at her. He was not prepared for that question. „Um...well, I am...good. I think. I really...wish you would be better."

Brooke nodded weakly.

„I am so tired Lucas. Do you mind...", he interrupted her.

„No, no not at all. I´ll come back tomorrow...if it´s okay?", he asked and she nodded.

She had wanted to ask him if he could hold her for a while but she somehow could not.

He wished he could just hold her for a while and watch her sleeping. She was his sleeping beauty.

xxx

He was laying besides her and she looked down at his beautiful blue eyes. God, how she had missed that eyes.

Her body was still sore but at the moment she did not care at all. He was with her. That was all that mattered.

He was holding her in his male and strong arms. God, he smelled so good.

She managed to roll on top of him and looked down at him.

„I missed you.", she whispered, her raspy voice always turned him on.

„You don´t have to miss me any more pretty girl.", he whispered back and then took her head in his hands.

„You are so beautiful.". She blushed immediately and rolled her eyes.

„How could I forget when you tell me that all the time.". He laughed and kissed her lips softly. Her lips were so soft and tasty that he had to moan.

Finally when his tongue entered her mouth she could not stop her moaning either. It was not a wild kiss but a very soft one. A kiss full of passion and love. She went under his shirt and could feel his muscles.

God, how she loved them.

„Should we really do this here? I don´t want to push you.", he said to her. He definitely did not want to hurt her any time again. She blushed a bit and then nodded.

„I hoped you would nod.", he laughed and flipped her over very carefully.

He did not want to hurt her bruises.

He took off his shirt and then helped her getting out of hers. For a moment he just looked down at her and smiled. Of course, he had seen her naked many times but just looking at her breast, still with her bra on, and her amazing face, he could not help but smile happily.

He hugged her very tight and listened to her heart. „I love your heart.". She went through his short blonde hair and did not say anything.

He then looked down at her.

„Do you really want this?", he asked again and she rolled her eyes.

„Yes, Lucas. I...um...am really...horny.", she whispered and he laughed at her shyness. Another thing he loved about her.

He took of her bra and began to massage her breasts. She closed her eyes and moaned when he began kissing her breast and finally added his tongue.

He started kissing all of her body softly. He could see the pleasure in her eyes and when she tried to stand up to kiss him and winced in pain he pushed her back on the bed.

„Just relax okay. You don´t have to do anything.", he smiled at her and gave her another soft kiss. She nodded. She felt so save at the moment, that it was almost unbelievable.

He kissed her stomach and then went down to her pants.

She still wore her underwear and he started kissing the top of it. Slowly and very carefully he took it off of her and looked down at the naked Brooke under him. She blushed again.

„I know. I look different with...um...all those bruises."

He kissed every bruise again.

„You look amazing." He then went between her legs.

At first he just used his hand but then he started kissing her between her legs and she had to took a pillow over her face when he added to finger inside of her.

„Oh my god.", she screamed.

Within a moment her body started to rock and she screamed under the pillow. It was like letting go all of her sorrows, fear, pain and sadness.

He took of his pants as well and laid down naked on her and threw the pillow away. He did not enter her but just rubbed her sensitive spot a bit.

He thought that it was too early for sex.

Feeling her breasts on his chest was incredible. He kissed her while both of them moaned and when he reached his climax he could not believe that Brooke reached hers again. He took her in his arms and just hold her. No clothes between them. It was so wonderful. Almost unbelievable.

Lucas fell out of his bed and realized that his hand was in his pants. „Oh no.", he looked down at his big pant.

Brooke woke up and could not believe that she was touching herself and actually had had an orgasm from that dream. It had never happened and she had done it in her sleep.

„Oh no.", she whispered and took her hand out of her underwear. There she was laying bruised and sweaty but this time not because of the fever. All she could think about was Lucas. A cute smile appeared on her face.


	17. Sunshine

**I wish you all a Happy Easter Time! My little "present"...an update! Hope you enjoy reading it!**

**xxxxx**

Peyton was behind Brooke in bed and reading to her. When they were younger Brooke had always wanted someone to read to her. She had seen mothers doing this to their children and since she got no mother who would do this for her, her friends had skipped in when she had been sick.

„Brooke?", Peyton whispered and went through Brooke's hair.

„Yeah?", she mumbled and let her eyes stay closed. She was still totally exhausted from all of it and although her fever finally went down, she still had one. The doctor said that this was normal. Her body had to deal with a lot.

„How are your nightmares?", Peyton looked down at her and was so happy that she had Brooke. Again. Although they had not been the best friends the last couple of months, she felt like they would start again, maybe being better friends.

„I see him every night and sometimes I...um...we don't make it alive out of it.", Brooke whispered softly and Peyton nodded. She could understand Brooke's fear so much and had the same dreams. She held her tight and kissed her cheek. „He's locked away. He won't get us."

But what neither of them knew was that Derek already made plans how to get out of jail. He knew some officers and knew their desires and sometimes it's not that hard making a deal.

„How is it with Jake?", Brooke looked up at Peyton and smiled, she knew that Peyton was happy and that Jake was adding a lot to that happiness.

„Well, he is great. He holds me tight every night and he cooks for me and I think I am really falling for him again, B. Davis."

„You're a slow thinker P. Sawyer.", Brooke laughed but had to cough through it. Her ribs made it hard to talk and breath easily. She just wished that the pain would finally go away and she could get home.

The nurses had said earlier that she had to stay one week longer minimum. She hated hospitals and she hated not being able to walk around, breath fresh air and just do what she wanted. And she hated to be alone. Yes, her friends visited her every day but the nights always did come.

„Can I ask you a question? Maybe it's not really my place to ask but I feel that...", Peyton stuttered and Brooke immediately knew that the topic was about Lucas.

„I don't really know what to think Peyton. It's all so mixed up. I mean you just broke up. You cheated on me, I mean...um...I really have forgiven you but I cannot just push away my feelings and I am so afraid to get hurt again and...", Brooke started to cry a little. It was too much for her. Whenever she was alone she could only think of Lucas or Derek.

„Maybe waiting is the best now Brooke. Focus on getting better and when you're leaving the hospital you can focus on your life again and I'll help you, ok?" Peyton took Brooke's chin and looked into her confused eyes.

Brooke nodded and closed her eyes „Could you stay till I am asleep?", she asked a little unsure and it broke Peyton's heart that Brooke was still a little unsure with their new found friendship.

But of course she understood it. She had crossed a line and she really wished that everything had happened differently „Of course."

It did not take long that Brooke fell asleep in her arms. Both of them enjoyed the warmth of the other one and Peyton closed her eyes as well and fell asleep. They woke up when they heard a baby crying.

„Jamiiiiie.", Brooke smiled at Nathan and his son and tried to get up but Peyton was still having her arm around her and did not let her.

„Peyton.", Brooke whined but Peyton did not intend to let her move too much. The doctor had said that she should move as less as possible to protect her ribs and other bruises.

„No, don't move too much and give him to me.", Peyton smiled at Nathan and held out her hands to take Jamie into her arms.

„He is so sweet.", Peyton looked down at the small child and played with his fingers.

„I wanna hold him too, P. Sawyer. I am his godmother.", Brooke whined and took his small hand into hers. „He is so small. Like a doll. Ooooh, I cannot wait to buy him sweet clothes and other presents."

Nathan rolled his eyes. Nowadays all the girls did not look at him any more but at his son. It was like he was invisible to them.

„Nice to see you too.", Nathan laughed and sat down on a chair besides them.

„Yeah, yeah.", Brooke said back and did not pay attention at all to her best friend.

A little later Haley came into the room with a big grin „Get your ass out of this bed Brooke. It's time to catch some fresh air."

Brooke looked at Haley in shock. „Not in this...thing.", she pointed at the wheelchair „I am not going out like...like an old person."

Haley knew that Brooke would complain but she had talked to the doctors and they thought that it would be a good idea to catch fresh air.

„Then tell me how you will walk with a broken leg and wrist and ribs and so on.", Nathan looked seriously at her and she rolled her eyes. „Fine, but...", she wanted to say something but Nathan carefully lifted her up into his arms and placed her into the wheelchair.

„Are you okay?", he asked concerned when he saw her painfully face.

„Yeah, it just hurts.", she pointed at her ribs and took a deep breath.

„The doctors said that this is normal but that a bit of fresh air would maybe help you a little."

Brooke just nodded, she could not really say more due to the pain.

The five of them went outside with Nathan wheeling the chair, Peyton carrying Jamie and Haley walking besides Brooke.

„Oh, the sun is shining. I haven't seen the sun in like a million of years.", Brooke exaggerated and smiled.

„It's good to see you smiling again, bunny.", Nathan said from behind and went through her hair.

„You can only go through my hair now, because I did not make it but don't you dare doing it again when I have spent an hour making it perfect.", she squeezed his hand.

„Ooooookay.", Nathan smiled and suddenly started to speed up with the chair. „Nathan.", Haley screamed after her husband but when he heard Brooke laughing out loud and Nathan as well, she stopped yelling at them.

All of them sat down on a bench and enjoyed the day. „I just want to get out of here. I am so bored. And the white color makes me crazy. Why didn't they paint every room in a different color?", Brooke was sitting in front of them and complained about everything. Good old Brooke was finally coming back.

„Patience is a virtue Brooke.", Haley took her hand and squeezed it softly.

„No, patience sucks.", Brooke squeezed it back.

„Just one week longer and then you'll be smothered by my wife."

„Nathan, I won't smother her."

„Oh sure you will. You won't let her do anything and be worried all the time."

„I will not. I will just...keep my eyes on her that she won't overdue."

„Yeah right."

„And you, you are even worse than I am. You will treat her like your little sister and protect her every minute."

„I will not...but she is like my little sister and needs protection."

The argument went on like this until Peyton burst out into laughing while Brooke looked shocked at her friends.

„Oh my god. Maybe living with you was not such a good choice.", Brooke rolled her eyes and looked at Peyton „Can I pleeeeeease live with you?"

„I would take you in but I am not allowed to. Still a minor. Sorry."

„Gosh. My life sucks.", Brooke made a complaining face and tried to cross her hands in front of her chest but it hurt to much, so she just stuck out her tongue at her friends.

xxxxxx

_Brooke was standing in front of her cheerleaders and yelled at them, „No, no, no. This is all wrong. Arms left and then right, not the other way around. And you boyfriend stealing bitch, you have to stop eating so much because your ass looks fat.", she pointed at Peyton. She was so hurt by Lucas and Peyton that she wanted to never see them again but of course this was not going to happen._

_Peyton wanted to say anything back but she could not. She was the one that had betrayed their friendship and it was all her fault. She wanted to talk to Brooke and apologize but Brooke did not give her a chance at all._

_„Okay, stay mute. Whatever. We start from the beginning. One, two, three...", she watched them dancing carefully until she felt getting weaker with every movement of her own. Suddenly she felt very dizzy and the next thing she felt was the cold floor and her head hitting it._

_„Brooke. Brooke. Can you hear me?", Peyton was slapping Brooke softly and then took a glas of water and spilled it over her face._

_„What the fuck?", Brooke opened her eyes and looked sadly at Peyton. „Get your fingers off me.", she pulled Peyton away and wanted to stand up but touched her head again because she was still feeling dizzy._

_Lucas came over to them and looked down at her and worried. All of them actually had noticed that she had been getting thinner. „Are you okay?", he asked her softly but she just looked shocked at him and tears appeared in her eyes._

_She jumped up and went into the dressing room and cried into her hands. She did not hear that someone came after her and jumped up when her friend took her arm around her. It was Haley and she smiled softly at her. „It's going to be all right tigger." Brooke nodded and whipped away her tears._

_Some hours later Brooke entered their Nathan's and Haley's apartment and smiled at them „Hey.", Nathan came over and hugged her tight. „We made dinner. Do you want anything?"_

_Brooke shook her head „No thanks." Nathan suddenly took his hands on her shoulder and looked down at her without saying a word._

_„What is it?", she asked confused and he just pulled her to the table and took a plate with meal in front of her._

_„Nathan I am not hungry.", Brooke wanted to stand up again but Nathan pushed her down again. „Look. I know how you handle problems. You stop eating or you cannot stop eating. But it's not healthy, neither of it, and you look too skinny."_

_Brooke looked shocked at Nathan and then at the meal. It was not that she did not like it but she felt sick even thinking about eating. „I can't Nathan."_

_„Tell me what you have eaten today."_

_„Um...I..."_

_„Don't lie to me.", he smiled at her but she knew that he meant business._

_„Okay, fine.", she took the fork and started eating while being mad at Nathan. Slowly, but she ate. Haley came into the room and was proud of her husband._

_Half an hour later the three of them sat in front of the TV and watched a movie called „Finding Neverland". Haley and Brooke were crying in the end and Nathan looked stunned at his wife and his best friend._

_„Okay, this movie is sad but I don't understand why you two always cry like this."_

_Haley slapped him playfully „I cannot believe that I am married to a stone. You have no feelings."_

_Brooke nodded and stood up from the couch. „Where are you going?", Nathan asked confused. „Home. It's really late."_

_„But I thought you were staying with us this weekend?", he asked more confused. He was really looking forward for this weekend „Remember, it's Tim's party tomorrow."_

_Brooke nodded „I cannot stay with you all the time. You need your privacy."_

_Haley burst out into laughing and went over to Brooke and closed the door again. „Your PJ is already on the bed."_

_A small smile appeared on Brooke's face while she hugged Haley tightly. „Thank you.", she whispered and a little later the three of them were sleeping in the same bed peacefully._

_xx_

_„Okay, that's enough.", Nathan took the glass with vodka out of her hands._

_„You're not my... my brottttthhhher.", Brooke pointed at him and actually had problems standing on her own two feet._

_„Well, believe it or not, I feel like I am." While crashing into everything she walked outside and into the garden and sat down on the bench. Nathan went after he and took his arm around her. „Bunny, it'll get better."_

_„I know but...buuuut right now I feeeeel so sad.", she started crying and hugged herself. Nathan stayed besides her and even held her hair when she started getting sick._

_„I haaaate puuuking.", she slurred and he laughed „well, you are on top of the list of puking."_

_„I am noooot.", she puked again and finally fell exhausted into his arms. „Maybe I am just not lovable.", she said while her eyes were closed._

_„Bullshit.", Nathan just said and took her into his arms and back home. He saw Lucas and Peyton talking to each other and immediately his fury arose. But he had Brooke in his arms, so he did not go over to them._

_„Oh my god.", Brooke said in the morning when she stood up and everything started spinning._

_„Water?", Haley gave her a glass but she shook her head, „No. Sleep.", she closed her eyes again. „I am never going to drink again.", she complained._

_xxxxxx_

Lucas was sitting in his room and thought about Brooke. He felt so left out lately and did not know what to do. Should he visit her? Should he phone her or write an Sms? He had no clue. But all he could think about was Brooke.

He jumped up from the bed and decided to just visit her again. She had said that it was okay, right? So, he could do it?

He took his jacket and went outside. He just needed to see her and talk to her.

xxxxxx

Brooke was reading a magazine in her room. They day had been very good and for the first time she felt alive again. Her fever was finally gone and she could not wait to get home.

Of course she did not want to be a burden to Haley and Nathan and looked for other options but she could not find them. Of course she could live with Lucas and Karen, but at the moment she was definitely not willing to do that.

Suddenly she heard a knock at her door. She raised her eyebrow. Nobody was supposed to visit her again.

„Come in.", she said and looked in shock at the blonde boy standing in front of her.

She wanted to say something but somehow she could not and looked at him with wide eyes.

„Good to see you again.", he said and smiled at her.


	18. Not again

_"I am sooo bored.", Brooke complained and turned around in her bed. She had been sick for a week now and although she felt better, Lucas forbade her to go back to school. He knew his girlfriend too well. She would overdue again, do cheers and finally end up sick in bed again. He looked over at her and smiled. She was in her PJ's and her hair looked like a mess. Like she had been tossing around in her sleep._

_Brooke stood up from the bed while Lucas was checking his Emails on the computer. She hugged him from behind and kissed his neck. "No. No. No.", Lucas stood up and took her into his arms and laid her down on the bed again. "You don't get to have me till you're healthy again."_

_Brooke immediately complained "But I am horny Lucas. We did not have sex for a week and I want you now. Not tomorrow or in a week." Lucas laughed at her and laid down besides her and held her tight from behind and whispered, "You'll have me. But first stop being sick."_

_She rolled her eyes and went on top of him and started kissing his neck again and went down with her hands. With a fast movement her hands was in his pants and she got the reaction she wanted so badly._

_"Oh….no…Brooke. C'mon.", he felt her movements. She was moving her hip as well and started nibbling his earlobe. "Oh whatever.", he smiled and turned positions. Now he was on top and looked down at her smile. "I cannot resist you. Shit.", he whispered and started kissing her neck as well. But soon she coughed and he looked down at her and raised his eyebrow. "No, it's just…", she defended herself but he took her hand out of his pants and went into the bathroom to take a cold shower. "You stay in bed and get healthy.", he yelled from there while Brooke kicked a pillow down from the bed in fury._

_A week later Brooke woke up in the middle of the night when she felt Lucas hand in her pants. "What?", she asked tiredly but he kissed her softly on the mouth and then went to her neck. "I cannot wait till morning.", Lucas whispered and took off her shirt. Brooke smiled "finally.", she took off his shirt as well and tried to shift positions but he wanted to stay on top._

_"I am going to make you scream, pretty girl.", he said and pushed her hands over her head and went down to her breasts. "Lucas, I want to touch you.", she whispered but Lucas shook his head and suddenly showed her handcuffs._

_"You are kidding me, right?", Brooke looked shocked at him "well, not that I've never used this but…", Lucas looked a little mad at her. Of course he knew that Brooke was experienced with men but he hated hearing that, so he just handcuffed her to the bed. Her arms were now above her and she was not able to do anything. He kissed her stomach softly and then took off her pants. He looked a little while at his naked girlfriend. "I love you.", he smiled down at her and french kissed her while his hands caressed her breasts. "God. I love you too but please don't tease me."_

_"Tell me, what you want.", Lucas laid on top of her and looked down at her pretty face._

_"I want you.", she said and tried to kiss him but he went back. "Broooody.", she whined and wanted to touch him but her hands were still above her and she could not do anything. Lucas laughed and stood up and took something out of his bag. He sprayed the cream on her body and started licking it off. "God Lucas. Don't tease me.", Brooke complained again and he just sprayed a bit on her nose and laughed._

_"What will you do against it?"_

_"You are so mean. I am freaking horny. I need you now…inside.", Lucas loved it when Brooke was horny. It always ended in some yelling and a good orgasm. "Just one minute.", he took another toy out of his bag._

_"What is this?", Brooke asked shocked when he opened it. "It's a clitoris vibrator."_

_"I don't need that. I need you.", Brooke complained but he did not care and put it around her sensitive spot. "You can have me afterwards."_

_"Lucas…this won't work.", Lucas laughed at her and opened her legs a little wider. "Oh trust me, it will. I just want to watch you."_

_"You pervert.", Brooke laughed at him and slung her legs around him. That was the only thing she could do to hold him tight. He looked down at her "Enjoy it."_

_"No that's….aaaaaa…", Brooke started screaming when Lucas turned it on. "Oh my god. Shit. Turn it off….oh god.", Brooke tried to move her legs but Lucas was holding them with his hands. He loved seeing her like this._

_"This is…tooo much…L…Lucas.", Lucas turned it off and smiled down at her. "Just a pause.", he said and when she wanted to complain he turned it on again. "Fuck.", she screamed and tried to move a bit but suddenly the orgasm hit her very hard. Her whole body shook and she screamed so loud that Lucas was sure some neighbors had heard it. She had closed her eyes but Lucas took her face softly into his hands "Look at me pretty girl.", she opened her eyes and when he turned it on again another orgasm hit her and she bit her lip while she looked at him._

_He finally went on top of her and took the vibrator away and immediately thrust into her. "Oh my….shit….", Brooke screamed when she felt him inside of her._

_"Okay, we will definitely use that more often.", Lucas laid exhausted on top of Brooke a little later and looked at the vibrator._

_"Could you free me again?", Brooke breathed heavily from the multiple orgasms she had had. Her whole body was sweaty and she was exhausted. "I like you like this.", Lucas said and Brooke rolled her eyes "Well, you're not the first one who said that but I like having my hands back."_

_"Oh…I am not the first one?", Lucas looked down at her and started kissing her neck and leaving little bruises._

_"No…Broody stop. That tickles….stop.", Brooke laughed but he did not stop. Instead he went down to her arms and started tickling her softly. "Noooo.", Brooke tried to get free but there was no way of escaping._

_"Tell me that I am the best.", Lucas laughed as well and Brooke immediately said, "You're the best." Lucas nodded and kissed her cheek "Very smart, pretty girl." But Brooke smirked, "The best in literature." Lucas looked down at her for a moment and then shook his head. "Oh you.", he laughed and continued tickling her merciless._

_"Nooooooo….", she laughed hard._

**xxxxx**

Lucas stood outside the door and thought of that moment. He did not know why this came to his mind now but it had been a time where everything had been perfect. He hesitated a moment before he knocked at the door. He hoped that Brooke would not be mad at him that he came by again. He just needed to see his pretty girl. He opened the door slowly although Brooke did not tell him to do so. He looked into the room and was a bit confused when Brooke was not lying in her bed. Her bed was not even there. So he went to nurse Holly and asked her "Could you tell me where Brooke is?"

Nurse Holly looked a little confused at him "She must be in her room.", she went into the room and found no bed inside. "That's weird.", she went outside again and called someone. Lucas was getting a weird feeling in his stomach and when he heard nurse Holly saying, "I'll call security immediately.", he knew that something was not right. Definitely not.

xxxxxx

Brooke slowly opened her eyes. She hoped that all of it was just another of her nightmares but then she saw the figure sitting besides her. She tried to scream but a tape on her mouth prevented her from doing so. She could not even move at all because her hands and legs were tied to the bed. Tears streamed down her face. Her worst nightmare was coming true.

"Hello Brooke. I am glad you are awake again.", Derek smiled at her. It was a smile she remembered too well. An evil smile. He looked out of the room for a second and then ran towards her. "Someone called security.", he panicked a moment knowing that they would probably look in this room as well. "They must not see you taped like this…but you will scream…so…", he took off her tape and she tried to scream immediately but then he closed her nose and her mouth.

Brooke tried to get free but the only thing she could do was moving her head. But he held her tight and she started to feel dizzy. She needed air but he prevented her from getting any. She tried to get her hands free and moved as much as she could but there was no escape. He laughed down at her and kissed her forehead.

"You won't die. I have more things planned for you at my place." Brooke's eyes widened in shock. Her world went black before she saw the security coming into the room. She feared where she would wake up the next time.

xxxxx

"What?", Brooke's friends were at the hospital and did not know that her friend was just some floor under them held hostage by Derek. "How…how could he escape?", Jake had his arms around Peyton to protect her while Peyton was crying "This can't be happening. This can't be happening.", she whispered and held her boyfriend tight.

Nathan and Lucas looked at each other's and nodded. They just had to find her. The thought of Brooke in his hostage was too much for both of them.

"Where are you going?", Haley asked through her sobs. "She must be in the hospital. There is no other way. We have to find her.", both of them started running, not knowing where to start. First of all a hospital was big. Secondly you cannot just come into every room. Thirdly, every second counted and could mean that he escaped with her.

xxxxxx

"I hate the police. Can't they just leave me alone?", Brooke was gaining consciousness and looked at Derek in fear. He was walking through the room and went through his hair all the time like he was looking for a way out. They must have changed the room because now they were somewhere in the mortuary.

"It's all your fault. If you hadn't come to save your very best friend, I would not have been in prison at all.", Derek shook Brooke violently. She could not do anything because her legs and arms were still tied to the bed and the tape was on her mouth. He took it off of her "You can scream here."

"Please. Just let me go.", Brooke whispered and he smiled at her "You are a slow learner. Pleading does not work with me.", he laughed and looked out of the room for a minute and left Brooke alone. Brooke tried everything to get her hands and legs free but her casts did not really help in that situation. "Shit.", she mumbled and looked panicked at him when he entered the room again.

He took a chair and sat down besides her and caressed her cheek "No wonder Lucas called you a pretty girl. You really are one.", Derek said and made her flinch. She hated everything about him: his voice, his eyes, his lips, his smell. Brooke tried not to look at him and shivered in fear when he came nearer. She knew that this man was capable of anything and right now she was completely helpless.

He went under her shirt with his hands and started touching her breasts while his head was near her ear "Wow. These are prefect.", he squeezed them and then lifted up her shirt and looked at her breasts. Brooke felt so small right now and started screaming for help again but he took his hand over her mouth again.

"Jeez. I told you to shut up.", he added a punch to her face and her lip split open immediately and the blood ran down her chin. Again. Brooke cried heavily when he started ripping of her shirt with a scissor he had found on the floor.

"Don't cry.", he smiled "or cry. I don't care actually.", he looked down at her and smiled again. Then he started kissing her naked stomach in pleasure. "We just have to wait till they are away. No one will find us here and before we can go to my home we can have a little fun.", he laughed merciless and licked her breasts.

Brooke felt horrible and wanted to vomit, she closed her eyes and tried to shut him out but nothing was working. He threw the blanket down and took out his camera. He made a photo of her in just her underpants.

"Great.", he laughed. "You look like shit. Did I really do all of this to you?", he pushed a little on her chest. Her broken rips immediately hurt like hell. "Oh. Does that hurt?", he smiled down at her.

"How about this?", he started pushing harder. Brooke was in so much pain but she could not do anything except of crying and screaming. He hurt her bad again and she tried to get air into her lungs but it was not really easy "Stop. Stop. Please.", she whimpered but of course he did not stop.

"You like pain, right?", he laughed and kissed her on the mouth. When she tried to get air into her lungs and opened it for a second, he entered his tongue and jumped on her body, so that his whole weight was on hers. Brooke wished she could do anything. At least using her hands and feet. She bit on his lip hard and he screamed in pain. He jumped down and spit out his own blood to the floor.

"You fucking whore.", he screamed at her and hit her hard into the stomach. Brooke felt like vomiting again because his blood was still in her mouth and her body ache so much worse than before.

"Why don't you just leave me alone.", Brooke screamed furiously and cried exhausted, "Go to hell you bastard."

"Well, if I can take you with me?", Derek smiled down at Brooke. Suddenly he turned around and a man was pointing a gun at him "Hands up.".

Derek just smiled at the man and went to his knees. The security man saw the half naked woman and the blood and knew immediately that this was the guy they were looking for. He approached him but he was not prepared for Derek's next move.

Derek took the scissor and pushed it deep into his leg. "Fuck.", the man screamed and wanted to pull the trigger but Derek was faster and managed to get his gun and shot him into the chest without hesitating for a second.

"Noooooo.", Brooke screamed and was shocked to see the man falling down to the floor holding his chest and then staying calm.

"Nobody messes with me, you asshole.", Derek kicked the man one time and then smiled at the gun. "Isn't that great Brooke? Now I have a gun. Seems to be my lucky day.", Derek went over to her "We take a little ride. Back home I have something prepared for you. And you are my key to my Peyton Sawyer. I will free you now but if you kick me or anything else Booooooom.", he pointed the gun at her forehead. Brooke bit her own lip to stop her crying.

"Do you understand me?", he asked again and Brooke nodded." Great. Now get into this wheelchair and we will escape this awful place.", Brooke pushed herself into a sitting position and tried to get into the wheelchair but of course it was not that easy with her bruises and casts. "Jeez.", Derek screamed and pushed her into the chair. "Now, I have this little gun at your back. If you scream or anything else trust me, I will use it. So stay calm. Oh…but you cannot stay that naked." He looked around and found a gown and took it over her head. "Perfect."

Brooke felt the gun behind her and shivered. They wheeled outside and left the poor man alone. Derek was dressed in white and to anyone other it looked like he was a doctor that was taking care for a patient. Nobody knew that he was actually the one responsible for all her wounds. Brooke looked around in the hospital and tried to draw the attention to her, with just her eyes. But it did not happen.

They could just wheel past the security men and even when someone asked Derek to show his passport, nothing happened. Of course Derek was prepared. "See that. That's our way out. My car.", he pointed at a black car. Brooke felt like she was never going to see her friends or family again. A tear went down her cheek and when he opened the door and pushed her inside, she shivered. There were ropes and other stuff in the back.


	19. Life is not fair

"She must be somewhere.", Nathan and Lucas ran downstairs. They knew that he probably hid somewhere in the building with Brooke. But they were not prepared for the next view when they opened the door. Downstairs a nearly dead man was lying on the floor. The blood was all around him and he was still talking "Please. Help me.", he whispered. Lucas immediately ran towards him and took pressure on his wound.

"Shit. Get someone down here."

Of course they needed to help him but they needed to find Brooke too. "That's Brooke's bed.", Nathan said when he came back with some doctors. He knew that because there was a fashion magazine lying on it. But what feared him was the small amount of blood that was on the bed as well.

"Shit. He got outside.", they ran upstairs again and outside. "Where is this bastard?", Nathan screamed and then suddenly they saw a black car and Brooke trying to get free.

"Oh my god. She's in there.", he screamed when the car started. Luckily Lucas's car was near and they could get inside and follow him.

"Faster Lucas.", Nathan commanded, "we cannot loose them."

"I know that.", Lucas concentrated very hard and followed the car. He was afraid that he would loose his pretty girl.

xxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Brooke rested her head on the window. She had trouble breathing again and everything hurt like hell. He had handcuffed her hands to the door, so that she could not make a false move.

"It's going to be okay.", Derek went with one of his hands on top of her underpants and between her legs and went up and down. She closed her eyes and wished that he would just leave her alone. When she opened her eyes again, she saw into the mirror and could not believe what she was seeing. Was this really Lucas' truck? She looked again. Yes, definitely. Lucas and Nathan were sitting in there and following them. A little hope entered her mind. Maybe they were going to safe her?

Derek smiled the whole time and did not realize that the boys were following him, "Don't pretend to be so shy Brooke. I know you're the Tree Hill slut.", he touched her cheek but Brooke immediately turned her head to the other side. She hated his touch and hoped to be free as soon as possible.

He went with his arms between her legs again and this time she could not just sit still. She had seen that Lucas and Nathan lost them and was on her own again. But she would not let this asshole touch her and kidnap her to a lone place and do whatever he wanted with her. Although her hands were handcuffed to the side of the door, she still had one of her leg that was not in a cast.

Somehow she managed to kick him with this leg. He had not expected that from her and turned the wheel around in shock when her foot collided with his face.

"Fuck.", he screamed when the car started spinning around over and over again and finally hit another car.

xxxxxx

Nathan and Lucas had to watch this scene from behind. They saw how Derek's car lost control and flipped over, hit another car and finally stood still in the middle of the road.

"Oh my god.", they knew that there was not a big chance that someone would survive such a car crash. They jumped out of their car and ran towards Derek's.

xxxxxx

Everything happened so fast; she could not even feel the pain when she crashed with her head against the window and the glass shot through the car like some weapons. Finally she could open her eyes again. She felt the blood dripping down from a cut on her forehead but she could not wipe it because her hands were still handcuffed. She looked over to her site and could see that Derek was bleeding heavy from his head as well and was unconscious. At least one good thing.

But then she started to feel the pain and she screamed and cried. That was the only thing she could do. She could not climb out of the car on her own. She bend down in pain and could see that her cast was broken from the hard crash and that her naked legs were injured as well.

But what shocked her more was that Derek was moving a bit. She saw him touching his forehead and mumbling, "You bitch." But he was too weak to reach out for her and lost consciousness again. Brooke fought to stay awake but every bone in her body hurt like hell.

"Miss. Stay awake. I called the ambulance.", she heard someone saying from outside but could not stop screaming until the blood streamed a little out of her mouth. She had trouble breathing and staying awake and started to cough heavily.

She wanted to tell the men outside that they must not open the door but it was too late. They opened the door with one heavy push and she fell downstairs to the floor immediately because her hands were handcuffed to it. The men looked shocked at this scene. They had never seen any one that hurt in their life and put Brooke in a sitting position. They wondered that this young woman was not wearing anything else but her underpants and a shirt and when they saw that she was handcuffed to the door, they knew that the other man that was hurt had probably kidnapped her. They felt pity with Brooke and could see that she was in shock because she did not stop screaming. They took a deep breath and started talking to her.

"Can you hear me miss?", a man asked her "everything will be all right. Stay calm. The ambulance is on its way."

Brooke only understood half of it.

"You have to breathe in and out miss.", another man said. She heard him and other people crying around her. It was a horrible view to see someone handcuffed to a door and bleeding on almost every part of the body.

"Shit. I think she's loosing consciousness.", one of the man said and panicked when Brooke's face turned blue and her screaming stopped. Finally her head fell backwards.

"Oh my god. She's crashing. Is there a doctor anywhere?", the man screamed at the people who were just looking at them. There were so many bystanders; someone had to be a doctor.

xxxxxx

Meanwhile other people took care of Derek. He was lying on the ground and tried to get up but fell to the floor. He had to get away but his wounds were not making it easy for him.

A woman ran over to them and had to gasp when she saw Brooke. One man was holding her head, so that she did not fall to the floor, her hands were still handcuffed above her and her whole face was bleeding. She could also tell that she had been wounded before that car crash.

She did not feel any pulse and started CPR immediately. Of course she had to improvise a little. Nobody had showed her how to do it when someone would be handcuffed to a door. She closed Brooke's nose and felt the girl's blood in her mouth. 1…2…3…, she heard a crack and knew that she probably cracked a rib of that poor girl but right now this did not matter. Brooke moved a little after a while and the woman immediately went behind her and held her neck.

"Don't move Miss. Can you tell me your name?", she had to ask such questions, this girl needed to stay awake.

Brooke whispered a little confused, "Brooke Davis.", she did not understand what was happening and started to panic.

"You were in a car accident but the ambulance is on its way. Try to stay awake.", the woman went through Brooke's bloody hair and checked her head for major cuts.

"Brooooke.", the woman looked up and saw two young man running towards them. They stood in front of them and looked shocked down at their friend.

"Don't touch her. She must not move.", the woman said and they nodded.

Brooke could not really talk to them but tried to. But it ended in coughing up more blood. She started to cry hysterically. Would she die now? She was afraid and just wanted someone to hold her close.

Lucas and Nathan sat down in front of her, "It'll be okay pretty girl.", Lucas whispered and wanted to hold her close but he would definitely hurt her. It was horrible to hear Brooke screaming in pain and seeing her red teeth from the blood.

xxxxxx

Nathan jumped up in fury and went over to Derek who was sitting on the ground with people around him. He wanted to punch him in the face but a man pushed him backwards.

"What in hell are you doing boy?", he asked shocked. Nathan went through his hair and tears appeared in his eyes.

"That asshole just kidnapped my best friend, kicked the shit out of her and now she is still handcuffed to a door and has to fight for her life. He is a criminal and ran away from jail." The man looked shocked at him and then at Derek. He had a daughter in the same age and suddenly jumped forward and shook Derek.

"You sick bastard. Where is the key?", Derek just laughed at him but lost consciousness when the man hit him in the face.

Nathan looked around in the car but all he could see was glass and blood. It was a horrible view. But then he saw the key. It was right under Derek's seat. He immediately took it and ran over to the other side and unlocked the handcuff.

xxxxxx

Brooke was still sobbing in pain. "It hurts. Please make it stop", she managed to say and Lucas and Nathan took her hand into their hands. It broke their hearts to see the cheery and lovable Brooke like that. Wasn't it enough? She had gone through so much.

The woman was still holding her head and took pressure on a big wound on Brooke's neck. Her hand was already covered in blood and she could tell that Brooke was loosing the fight. She had seen many people die in her life and every time it was horrible. And now this young and pretty girl was leaning with her head against her chest and there was a chance that she would not make it either.

"No, don't close your eyes Brooke.", Nathan squeezed her hand a little. Brooke opened them again and whispered, "I love you all." And then all her strength was lost and her eyes rolled to the back.

The ambulance came in this moment and immediately started anything to get her back to life. It was horrible to see Brooke's body reacting to the electricity that run through her body and the amount of people that were standing around her and trying to help her. Lucas and Nathan could not do anything else but watch it happen. Both of them fell to their knees. They could not believe that they had come too late. Again.

xxxxx

_Brooke and Peyton were sitting in front of Anna's grave and cried heavily. It was kind of a ritual for the two of them. They were fifteen years old and were hugging each other tightly._

_"Why did she have to die?", this question was always going through Peyton's mind. One red traffic light. Just one. She wished to see her mother again. Just for a day or an hour but the thought of never seeing her again, was unbearable._

_"I don't know why P. Sawyer but I know that she's somewhere up there and probably looking down at us and making the greatest pineapple pie ever." Anna had been like a mother for Brooke as well. She had made her feel loved and welcomed. Peyton nodded and smiled at that thought._

_"I am so happy that I have you Brooke. You are like my sister and the human being that knows me the best.", Peyton leaned against Brooke's shoulder and Brooke kissed her forehead._

_"I know P. Sawyer. And you are that for me too. I know that Anna was not my real mom and that it's worse for you but I really saw her like a mom and…", Brooke tried to suppress her tears. She always felt a little guilty to start crying more than Peyton._

_"I know B. Davis. She loved you. So much and I appreciate to have someone that misses her as much as I do and knows how it feels to loose a loved one."_

_Brooke wiped her tears and nodded. "Yeah. I know how it feels. Life is not fair. I wish my real mom was in that car and not yours."_

_The girls stayed like this for a while and looked into the sky. "Do you think that there's life after death? Do you still believe in those angels?", Peyton whispered and looked at Brooke who had to think for a moment._

_"I am too egoistic to believe that I could just vanish one day. So, yes I believe that there is life or something else after death. Well, I haven't seen those angels for a long time and I think it was more my…well you know, my imagination as a kid._

_But sometimes it feels like your mom is right behind me and when I turn around I see a butterfly or a beautiful flower or something else and then I know that this is a sign and that she wants me to know that she's still there and wants me to take care of the thing she loves the most and I always will P. Sawyer.", Brooke squeezed Peyton's hand._

_"You will never leave me, right? Never?", Peyton cuddled closer to Brooke and hid her head a little in her chest._

_"Nope. I will always annoy you. I am way too selfish to leave earth.", Brooke smiled down at Peyton._

xxxxxx

There was light. That's all Brooke was seeing. A light. But it was not white, yellow or any other color Brooke knew. It was a color she could not describe. This color was warm and made her feel welcome and it definitely tasted and smelled perfect. Brooke looked down at her hands and could see that they were shimmering as if many diamantes were in there.

She could see her own face in her hands and could see that her face was glittering as well. There were no scars nor wounds nor blood. She wondered what was happening and looked around. It was a strange place. She could see many other glimmering people or more like glimmering lights around her. She managed to walk one step but immediately stopped and looked down.

She was barefoot and only a white sheet covered her body. Suddenly she felt electricity running through her body and someone yelling 1..2..3. She did not feel any pain but this electricity made her fall to her knees. She had expected to feel the hit but it did not hurt when she fell to the floor. But suddenly there was not a floor any more and she started falling further.

She wondered that she did not scream in shock when she landed in a bed. Where was she? She looked around and saw her old room and heard her parents yelling at each other downstairs.

Then she saw the little girl that hugged her teddy bear tightly and sobbed. Brooke did not know whether she could talk but went over to the girl and sat down in front of her. She knew that the girl was probably not seeing her and just looked at her. She remembered how she had cried that day and then suddenly also remembered that an angel had visited her back then.

"Are angels always that mute?", the girl asked and looked deep into her eyes. The girl was wearing a pink dress and her long brown hair was falling to the side.

"Um…", Brooke started to talk and realized that it felt good to talk. It was different then usual. It was like massaging your own tongue.

"You are beautiful.", the young Brooke said, "but I've never seen you before. I usually only see Anna. What is your name?"

Brooke opened her mouth again and smiled at herself, "Brooke."

"Cool. My name is Brooke too.", the girl jumped up and then pointed at Brooke's face, "I have that birthmark as well. Are you me?"

Brooke had always believed that it had been a dream and then nodded. "I guess so."

"Oh, so I die young?", the little girl asked shocked and took Brooke's hands into hers "I like how you glimmer. But red is our color not white. You look like a glimmering sheep.", Brooke had to laugh at that comment and looked at the door when Peyton came inside.

"She cannot see you.", little Brooke whispered and Peyton looked confused at her. It was funny seeing young Peyton. She was wearing a black skirt and a red shirt with a band name. Her curly blonde hair was open and looked like she did not care at all how it looked.

"Don't tell me you see ghosts again.", Peyton said to her best friend and jumped onto the bed. Little Brooke laughed and looked up at big Brooke and then asked. "Are you a ghost?"

Brooke had to think for a moment and then shook her head, "I don't really know but I don't think so."

"She does not know.", little Brooke answered Peyton who rolled her eyes immediately, "Well, then she's stupid."

"I am not.", little Brooke complained.

"Not you. Your imaginary ghost or bear or whatever.", Peyton looked at some pictures Brooke had drawn.

"She is an angel and she is me.", Brooke answered and looked at herself in big, "And I am soo pretty when I grow up."

Peyton jumped onto the bed again and knocked on Brooke's head, "I think you are turning crazy."

Brooke had to laugh at this comment and suddenly felt that she would leave this place, "It's a goodbye I think.", Brooke said to her little version.

"Wait.", little Brooke took Peyton's hand on Brooke's hand. Peyton widened her eyes. "Do you feel that?", Peyton and Brooke nodded.

"See, I am not crazy.", little Brooke hugged big Brooke but fell to the ground immediately because her angel was away.

"See, you are crazy.", Peyton laughed at Brooke.

"What the fuck is happening now?", Brooke could smell pineapple cake and went into a little house that looked like a witch house.

"Brooke?", Anna asked shocked and hugged her tightly, "Oh my god.", she went over to her clock and looked at it. "It's 2007 at earth right?"

Brooke shrug her shoulder, she had no clue what time it was and where she was.

"Yes it is… I guess…So you are way too early.", Anna smiled and kissed Brooke's cheek.

"Too early for what?", Brooke asked confused and sat down and felt another shock running through her body, "What is this?"

"You must not fight it. It's a call from earth.", Brooke did not understand a word.

"Honey, your head probably does not understand a thing but you cannot stay here. You have to grow old and get your five children with Lucas and help Peyton with her crazy tripling and of course Nathan and Haley with their three boys and you have to start your fashion line. Clothes over Bros was it, right and convince Peyton to follow her heart. I am so happy that Jake and Peyton finally realize that they are perfect for each other. It's about time. I don't want to wait for my grandchildren for another decade.",

Anna talked and talked until she covered her mouth with her hand because she was not allowed to tell anything to Brooke and realized that she was doing the opposite.

"Five children?", Brooke asked shocked. There was no way that she would be pregnant and fat five times, "And with Lucas?"

Anna pulled her up into a warm hug. "You have not heard anything.", she whispered into Brooke's ear. Brooke looked shocked at her.

"There is no way that I will have five children. I won't push five kids out of…well…you know."

Anna had to laugh at that comment. "Okay, then don't believe me."

"Is this really true? Or is this a dream?", Brooke asked confused and felt another sting in her heart.  
"Well honey, you tell me.", Anna said and started baking the next cake and singing a song Brooke had missed so many years.

"Oh and by the way. Your stupid fight over Lucas. Jeez. I wished I could have knocked sense into your heads.", Anna hit Brooke softly with a spoon "Clothes over Bros kiddos but I guess it was more my other daughter's fault and I am sorry for that."

"Are you…are you an angel?"

"Nah. Angel. That sounds like the guy in Buffy. I am Anna. I can't believe you don't remember my name kiddo."

"Of course I do. But where am I and what is happening."

"Close your eyes and open them again.", Anna said. Anna had always been a funny person and had played the best games with them. Brooke did as she was told and when she opened them again Anna smiled down at her.

"Here you are!", she said and then added, "But you don't belong here. But it's up to you. That Ian guy…I am sorry Brooke."

Brooke did not know what Anna meant.

"His real name was Ian. Not Derek."

"Who is Derek?", Brooke asked confused again.

"Oh no Brooke. You have to remember. I know it's hard but you cannot go back if you won't remember.", Anna sat down in front of her but Brooke stood up and looked out of the window.

"I don't want to remember anything. It's really nice here. I like this place.", Brooke smiled and looked at the lights outside. She felt another shock going through her body but this time she just ignored it and smiled at some young lights dancing happily.

xxxxxxxxxx

_**I had time today and immediately started writing this chapter. I never know where it ends and I did not intend to write the last Anna-Brooke scenes but somehow my mind wanted it ;).**_

_**QUESTION: Do you want Derek to be dead or not? I switch my mind every second...lol.**_

_**I have so many other stories right now that I don't know where to start writing but of course your reviews always tell it to me.**_

___**Wish you a great weekend!**_


	20. Some day

Brooke was sitting in Anna's house and smiled at the beautiful woman. She had missed her so much in the past and it was good to have a motherly figure at her sight.

"Really. Five children? And…with Lucas?", Brooke asked for the fifth time. She could not believe that she would really manage to overcome the problems they were having and to trust him again. Of course she knew that she still had all those feelings inside and she knew that he did not hurt her intentionally, but it the end it all hurt the same and having trust issues was a big problem. And then having five children with him was just surreal. Of course she wanted children but five?

"Brooke. It's not important now. You have to concentrate on making that happen and you will forget everything when you're on earth again.", Anna went through Brooke's hair and kissed her cheek. It was good having Brooke at her side but in the meantime it was wrong.

"1…2…3…charge to….", Brooke looked confused at the ceiling. She was hearing all those voices that yelled at her and sounded nervously but Brooke tried to ignore it. Although she did not know why she was here or what exactly had happened to her, she knew that it was something bad and she did not really want to relive that nightmare. Anna went in front of her and took her hand.

"You have to remember Brooke.", she said and Brooke held her heart that suddenly hurt.

"Owww….", she whispered and took a deep breath, "what is happening?", she still heard the voices around her and felt like someone was pulling at her.

"It's okay Brooke. Just let it happen.", suddenly all her memories came back. She remembered how Derek had held them hostage and how he had kidnapped her in the hospital.

"Nooooooo…", she screamed and tried to suppress her memories but it did not work.

"Calm down honey. It'll be okay.", Anna took her hand and squeezed it but a little later she did not feel her hand any more.

xxxxxxxxx

Lucas, Nathan, Peyton, Haley and Jake were sitting in the waiting room and could only cry into their hands or stand up nervously and walk around. They waited for any news of Brooke and hoped that it would be good news but they weren't dumb and knew that there was not a big chance of good news. Nathan and Lucas could not get the picture out of their heads how Brooke puked blood and screamed in pain and finally lost the battle. It was a picture they would never forget and they prayed that this would not be the last image of their friend.

"I cannot believe it. He…", Peyton sobbed into Jake's chest and held him tight while he caressed her back and tried to calm her down a little. Of course Peyton relived her hostage situation again and pictured how Derek had hit Brooke and her. "I hope he dies. I did not think that I could wish death for anyone but now I definitely do."

Of course the others nodded. They hoped that they could tell Brooke that Derek was dead when she would wake up. But none of this was for sure. They did not know whether she would wake up or whether Derek would die. Lucas pictured the worst case and had to hit the wall behind him. It was such an intense feeling to know that you came to late and he felt like a failure. He had once promised Brooke to safe her and now his pretty girl was in surgery. Again! Peyton closed her eyes and thought of the old time with her best friend.

xxxxx

_"I cannot believe it.", fourteen-year old Brooke jumped into Peyton's bed. It was six in the morning and of course Peyton wanted to sleep a bit more._

_"What is so important that you wake me up at six B. Davis? I will kick your ass if it's just a stupid boy or anything else less important.", Peyton had never been a morning person and sometimes hated Brooke's cheery mood._

_"It's not a boy. I cannot believe that I still don't have my period. Everybody got it and I am still stuck in my flat body. I hate that. I am tired of stuffing my bra every day."_

_"You woke me up because of this?", Peyton took the pillow over her head and screamed into it._

_"What? It's important. You got your period when you were twelve. I am two years behind you and it's not fair.", Brooke complained and looked into the mirror. She took the sock out of her bra and rolled her eyes. "I need breasts. I wanna have sex with someone soon and I want him to see something up here."_

_"Oh shut up B. Davis.", Peyton threw the pillow into her face and closed her eyes. Brooke immediately jumped on top of her and looked down at her with a smirk on her face._

_"What are we going to do today? I wanna have fun."_

_Peyton pushed her off of her and started tickling her merciless, "Nooo. Stop that P. Sawyer. I am sorry, I am sorry. I let you sleep." As usual Brooke did not stand a chance against Peyton and just went to her computer._

_"You are so not a morning person you skinny ass."_

_xxxxxxxx_

_Haley stood in the kitchen and just watched all the people getting drunk and playing truth or dare. She did not really know why she even went to the party. She was not a popular person and normally she avoided such things. She saw Brooke Davis sitting with many guys and laughing hysterically. Brooke was the most popular girl in school and everybody admired her. She was the Queen of Tree Hill although she was only fifteen years old. Even seniors gave her the nod and probably wanted to share a night with her. There were rumors that Brooke was fluent in boys and very good in bed. Haley saw how Brooke went upstairs into the bathroom. She did not even look at her for one second but smiled at everybody else. When Haley watched the other boys she saw how one of them highfived the others and went upstairs as well. Of course Haley knew what was going to happen._

_"Hey gorgeous.", Brooke smirked at the boy that was standing in front of her when she came out of the toilet._

_"You look hot hot hot.", he looked her up and down and took his arms around her and squeezed her back. Brooke smiled up at him and went closer to his lips._

_"I know.", she whispered with her raspy voice and immediately turned him on but nevertheless she wanted to go downstairs. Somehow she felt weird and dizzy. She had drunken too much with the boys and decided to sit down on the couch._

_"How about we look for a room hottie?", he nibbled at her earlobe and she just shook her head._

_"No thanks.", but he did not care. He took his hand around her wrist and pulled her into the next room. "Look. Whoever you are, I will not sleep with you."_

_He smirked at her and forcefully pushed her onto the bed. She tried to fight him off but everything was spinning around. He started kissing her neck and did not listen to anything she said, "I cannot wait to thrust into you."_

_"No. Get off of me.", she tried to push him away but he was just too strong. He held her hands above her and kissed her on the mouth and forcefully entered his tongue while his other hand ripped away her dress. She was left only in her underwear under him and heard how he opened his zipper._

_"No…nooo.", she screamed and kicked with her legs but he was just too strong for her. "Calm down baby. You'll enjoy the ride.", he whispered into her ear and went with his hands over her underpants. He was about to rip them away as well when someone yelled at him._

_"Get the fuck away from her.", the first punch landed in his face and immediately the blood rinsed down his nose. Brooke held her hands in front of her face and stayed on the bed while she cried heavily. "Brooke. Look at me. Are you okay?", Jake asked her and took his arms around the crying Brooke. She nodded and whispered "Thank you." He was the only one apart from Peyton and Nathan that knew that all the rumors weren't true. She had never slept with any guy. Haley watched the scene and Peyton ran into the room as well. "Thank you um…"_

_"Haley.", she whispered. She had told them that she had heard someone screaming for help. She felt pity for Brooke who looked totally exhausted and cried in Jake's arms._

_xxxxxxxxx_

_The fourteen year old Brooke and Nathan were sitting in the Scott's house with their parents. Their parents did a lot of business and Brooke and Nathan had spent a lot of time together in the past but since they were teenagers something had changed a little. There was this thing called sexual tension. They could not talk to each other that openly any more and flirting was normal. Both of them were the most popular kids at school and enjoyed their position. While the parents were upstairs Brooke and Nathan decided to swim in the pool. Of course Nathan could not look away from her sexy body and neither could Brooke. It was weird looking at someone differently. Sometimes hormones could change a lot. Without warning Nathan ran towards her and pulled her into his arms._

_"Don't you dare.", she screamed but he sprang into the pool with her and laughed._  
_"You asshole.", she laughed as well and coughed a little water and tried to duck him. She jumped onto his back and slung her arms around him. But Nathan was getting really strong and big and she lifted her up easily and ducked her again. He showed no mercy and threw her around in the water._

_"Noooo…", she screamed and pulled her hand and arms around him from the front. He blushed immediately when he felt body so tight at his own. She could feel how his pants got bigger and looked down at him in shock. Both of them blushed a little and just stared at the other one. No one knew who started it but suddenly they kissed wildly. It was weird but fun as well. One minute later they looked shocked at each other and did not dare to say anything._

_Finally they went outside and up to change into dry clothes. They did not talk about their kiss again but they knew that although the sexual tension between them changed a lot that they could always rely on each other. They had a bond no one could destroy._

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

_Lucas and Brooke were in the cinema and watched "Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas". At first they were a little bored but in the end Brooke was crying heavily while Lucas looked at the screen with an open mouth and a shocked expression. They stayed in the cinema for another five minutes when the movie ended and did not know what to say._

_Brooke could not stop sobbing the whole way home and Lucas held her tight to him. Finally they opened his door and fell down onto the bed._

_"Can…can you just hold me?", Brooke stuttered and Lucas looked down at her and wiped a tear. It was a moment that showed how fragile Brooke sometimes was and that he wanted to protect her forever._

_"Of course pretty girl.", he pulled her to his chest and held her tight the whole night. He tried to sleep but all he could do was look at that girl in his arms that amazed him and made him have feelings he did not even know that he was capable of having them. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. He hoped to have many more moments like this with her in his life._

xxxxxxxx

The doctor came towards them and sat down in front of the scared teenagers. They were scared that he would tell them that their friend was dead. It was the scariest thing ever not knowing what he would say or how your future life would look like. Would it be with many new fantastic moments with Brooke Davis or without?

The doctor took a deep breath and then started, "We lost your friend a few times but now she is stable. She…", no one could really understand what he was saying. Why do doctors always assume that you would understand all those Latin words for wounds and diseases and so on? You did not study medicine and all you really care about would be whether your friend would be healthy in the end or not.

"…she is on the intensive care unit right now and she'll probably stay there for another week. But after a long progress she should be the old one."

It was the moment that Peyton fell into Jake's arms, Haley fell into Nathan's while Lucas just wished to hold Brooke. All of them had tears in their eyes and could not stop crying.

"Thank you doctor.", Lucas shook his hand and the doctor nodded with a soft smile. Those were the moments he loved; telling someone good news. But during the years he also knew that bad news always came and it was hard telling someone that a loved one died. He would never get used to such situations and he hated that some people saw him as the savior in white: Death and Life. He knew both very well.

xxxxxxxxx

Brooke opened her eyes and whimpered in pain. She felt a hand in hers and squeezed it a little. "Hey .", Peyton's tears fell down her cheek.

"Pain.", Brooke whispered and Peyton immediately got a nurse that injected something into her system and made her dizzy. Her eyes closed again and she was glad to feel Peyton's hand in hers. But suddenly there was a beeping sound and doctors rushed into the room.

"What is happening?", Peyton asked shocked when they took her out of the room hectically and did CPR again.

xxxxxxxxxx

Brooke felt as if she was travelling through space. "What the fuck is happening?", she looked at her glittering hands and knew that she was somewhere else again.

"Hey Brooke.", Keith stood in front of her.

"Oh my god. Keith.", Brooke ran into his arms and hugged him but somehow it felt weird.

"It's so good to see you Brooke.", Keith held her head in his hands and kissed her forehead. He had always liked that bubbly girl and was shocked to see what had happened to her.

"How are you Keith? Where are we?", Brooke asked confused but Keith shook his head.

"You have to go back Brooke.", he whispered and looked at Anna's little house and loved the smell of her cake. Brooke saw his look and widened her eyes.

"Are you and Anna…um…a pair?", she smiled when he saw his blush. "Oh my god Keith that is soo…soo…um…unexpected. What? How? I mean…", he interrupted her. He had had all those questions as well when he had died but he knew that it was not Brooke's time.

"Brooke. You cannot stay here."

"But it hurts Keith. I feel happy here. It's so…special and warm and…just wonderful.", Keith nodded. Everything was true but nevertheless it was just not her time. He took her hand and suddenly she was in another house. She did not know that house and looked confused around. Keith was not there any more and suddenly a girl ran to her and hugged her.  
"I am the head cheerleader. I am the head cheerleader….aaaaaaaaa…..", Brooke looked shocked at the girl in front of her. She had long brown hair and looked about fifteen years old. She was definitely a beauty and had her dimples.

"Mom? Are you there?", she knocked at Brooke's head and smiled. "Did you hear me? I got voted as the head cheerleader and Jamie is the captain of the basketball team."

Brooke widened her eyes in shock, "Jamie?", she whispered. The girl looked confused at her and then rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Jamie. Your godson. Our cousin" Brooke took a deep breath and wanted to ask more but then a boy came into the room and looked sad at her.

"Jamie got voted as captain. Not me. It's so mean.", he complained.

"Oh stop complaining. Jamie is older than you are and better.", the girl slapped him playfully.

"Mom. Can we go to the party today?"

"Who?", Brooke asked confused and did not really know what to say.

"Your favorite twins. Your oldest kids.", the boy hugged her from behind and looked at her with puppy eyes. He definitely looked like Lucas.

"Moooooooooooooooom.", suddenly a girl that looked around six came into the room and looked mad at Brooke. "I need a present for Austin. What can I buy?", she sat down in Brooke's lap and Brooke was amazed how equal her daughters looked. Suddenly another boy came into the room with a book in his hands and glasses on his face. He smiled at his siblings and looked at his mom.

"Mom you should read this book. Daddy did an amazing job and…"

"Oh Jesus. All you think about is reading.", her oldest girl said to the thirteen-year-old boy.

Suddenly all her kids rolled their eyes when they heard someone running upstairs and screaming hysterically. "Nooooo way. You got voted head cheerleader?", the eleven year old one came into the room with a very short dress.

"Yep.", her big sister said and highfived her little sister.

"I will so take your spot when I am in high school.", she did a flip back and amazed Brooke. "Mom. I need money for a new outfit.", she held out her hand but her big brother took her over his shoulder and tickled the shit out of her.

"Noooo….stop.", she laughed happily and stayed on the ground when he let go of her. She finally jumped up and hugged Brooke from behind and pulled the little girl down of her lap.  
"Heeeeey.", the youngest complained.

"She's not only your mom.", Emily looked with a big smile at her, "Pleeeeeaaase. I really want those new shoes. And you know that I have to look good." Brooke laughed at that comment and saw a little version of herself in front of her.

"You always look good.", the youngest said and Emily looked with a wide smile at her and kissed her little sister. "Thank you."

"So mom. Can we go? Jamie and Brian are going too."

"Who?", Brooke asked confused.

"Did you fall on your head or what happened? Jamie and Brian Scott. Remember? And Sawyer, Chloe and Penelope are going as well. Pleeeease.", her oldest daughter pleaded again.

"Can I go too?", Emily asked and everybody laughed, even Brooke.

"I hate being younger.", she ran into her room with crossed arms and turned on the music very loud.

Finally the kids went outside and Brooke could hear that her oldest daughter and son talked to each other, "I cannot believe she said yes. Is that our mom?"

Her youngest daughter went over to her and took her hands in hers, "Mom, please come back okay? We need you and there is no us if you aren't there." Brooke looked shocked at her and the tears appeared in her eyes and everything started to spin around.

She opened her eyes and looked at a sleeping figure besides her. Lucas was holding her hand and when she squeezed it a little he immediately woke up and looked at her.  
"Hey pretty girl. We were worried sick.", she felt very dizzy and closed her eyes again.

"Water.", she whispered in pain. He immediately helped her drink a bit and went through her hair with his hands. She looked up at him and could not believe that they would have so many beautiful children one day. She smiled at him and felt very safe. Unfortunately she could not remember anything the next day but the feeling was still there. The feeling that everything would turn out all right in the end. And that was definitely a very, very good feeling.

xxxxxxxxx

_**Good? Bad? Boring? More? Stop? *Tell me what you think ;0)**_

_**Thanks for taking your time!**_


	21. Home sweet home

**_I am so sorry that it took me so long to update! I hope some of you still read it-maybe you'll even let me know if you do!So here it goes..._**

**xxxxx**

Brooke was lying in the hospital and everyone had to gasp when they saw her the first time. She looked worse than before and they felt so much pity with her that it broke their hearts to see their friend suffering that much. It was just not fair that Brooke had to go through so much. Nathan came into the room and saw his brother sitting besides Brooke and holding her small hand in his big one. Brooke was sleeping while Lucas drew circles in her hand and still felt guilty that they had not been there earlier. He turned around when he heard his brother entering the room and smiled up at him and took his hand out of Brooke's. He could see the worry on his brother's face and knew that Nathan was there to protect Brooke no matter what. Even from his own brother. But Lucas had promised himself not to hurt Brooke ever again and wanted to show Nathan that he was there for her and would do anything to help her getting better. But it would take time; he knew that. His words were meaningless but his actions weren't. And he would definitely show everyone-especially Brooke-that he had changed and that they could trust him.

"How is she?", Nathan sat down on a chair besides Lucas and could not believe how bruised Brooke was. Both of them heard her wincing in pain and immediately called a nurse. Nurse Holly came inside and injected something into her arm.

"Poor girl", she went through Brooke's hair and measured her temperature. She could not believe that one person had to go through so much and she knew that the physical pain would go away but the emotional one would stay.

"How long does she have to stay in the hospital?", Nathan asked worried. He knew that Brooke hated it here and just wanted to get out again.

"It depends on her healing. But I think that she won't leave this bed in the next week.", Nurse Holly said honestly and went outside the room again while the boy just stared at their broken friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

One week later and Brooke could leave the intensive care. Her friends had been there for her every day but due to her bruises and wounds, she had slept most of the time and did not really remember much of it. Now she was sitting in the room and just listened to Peyton who was sitting besides her and talked about their past and held Brooke's small hand in hers. She stopped talking when Haley entered the room with a sleeping baby in her arms. Brooke was still pretty dazed from all the medicine and her injuries but she managed to show a soft smile when she saw Jamie-her godson.

"Hey Brooke. Jamie misses you.", Haley said softly and sat down on the other side. Brooke tried to talk "I…miss…", but it was too hard for her.

"It's okay.", Haley squeezed Brooke's hand and then took Jamie's small hand into hers. Immediately Jamie woke up and looked at his aunt Brooke for a long time. Brooke was curious what he was thinking. She knew that she was probably looking like shit but Jamie was just a baby and maybe he did not care at all. Brooke felt how she got even more tired but she tried to fight it and opened her eyes.

"Don't fight it B. Davis. We are here while you sleep.", Peyton kissed Brooke's cheek and heard Brooke whispering a small "Thank you." That was the least they could do right now for their broken friend. To show her that they were there for her: No matter what.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The weeks flew by very fast. Brooke was getting better and better and all of her friends were happy to see her smiling again. Her smile came back the minute Peyton told her an important news. Peyton came into the room and did not know if she should cry or smile. She went besides Brooke's bed and woke her up.

"Brooke.", she whispered and Brooke slowly opened her eyes and looked worried at Peyton.

"What happened?", Brooke mumbled.

"Derek.", immediately Brooke stiffened up and tried to catch her breath. She thought that Peyton was going to tell her that Derek managed to escape and would come back to haunt them forever. Peyton realized that Brooke was about to have a panic attack and jumped behind her.

"No. He's dead Brooke. He's dead. He cannot come after us anymore. He's…"

"Dead?", Brooke whispered and the tears immediately streamed down her face. "He's dead?"

"Yes, he is. That bastard lies under the ground now B. Davis.", Peyton held her as tight as possible but tried not to hurt her friend. She felt a little guilty to be relieved that someone was dead but on the other hand Derek had ruined both of their lives in so many ways and she was glad that both of them would not have to fear that he would take revenge one day.

Lucas came into Brooke's room with flowers in his hands. He tried everything to show her that he was there for her and that he really cared. The flowers fell to the ground the minute he saw Peyton and Brooke crying in the bed. He imagined the worst. "What happened?", a tear appeared in his eyes and he looked down at the two girls.

Brooke looked up from Peyton's embrace and smiled. "He's dead Broody. We are free. He's not going to come after us again. We are…", Brooke held out her arms and was glad that Lucas slung his masculine arms around her and held her tightly.

"It's okay pretty girl. It's okay.", he stroked her back and was more than happy to feel that she did not stiffen up a minute. Peyton could feel that Brooke was letting Lucas into her heart again and smiled but then the unforeseen happened. Brooke looked at Lucas for a while and then she pressed her lips onto his soft lips. She needed to feel them now and of course his heart made a jump. He had not expected that at all. Not now and not so soon. He had thought that he had lost her forever but obviously he did not. The kiss was not that long but it was a soft and passionate kiss. He held her tightly after that again and stroked her hair and looked at Peyton, who smiled at him. He whispered a "thank you". The two of them were not separated for that long but he could tell that Peyton was not jealous but happy for them.

"Don't break her heart or I'll…", she whispered.

"P. Sawyer. Shut it.", Brooke whispered back and the three of them burst out into laughing, "Oww…don't make me laugh. That hurts.", Brooke held her stomach, who had to be stitched after the car accident. Her whole face and body was still blue and yellow from the accident and the doctors told her that she would need a lot of physiotherapy to be able to walk again. Somehow her leg and hip was pretty damaged from the accident.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The days went by fast and it was the third week after the accident and Brooke was pretty annoyed. "Aaaaah. I don't want to be in this stupid hospital any more Broody. I wanna go home.", Lucas sat besides her and just smiled at her cuteness.

"Don't laugh at me. You're not the one being stuck in this horrible place. I am suffocating in here. I need to see the sky and I wanna get rid of those stupid casts.", she pointed at her leg and arm.

"Pretty girl. In two hours you won't have them any more."

"Two hours. I cannot wait that long.", Brooke protested.

"Oh. Someone is pretty upset today, huh?", Haley came into the room with Jamie.

"Oh no. Why is my godson upset?", Brooke held out her hands and immediately had a huge smile on her face when Jamie lay in her arms.

"I meant you. Not my son.", Haley laughed and hugged Lucas. Of course all of them were still worried that Lucas would hurt Brooke but right now all they could see was a caring young man that spent every minute with Brooke. They had not kissed again and did not talk about it but at least he was allowed to visit her. Of course Nathan was still pretty overprotective but this was something that would never change. Brooke was like his little sister and no one was allowed to hurt her. Especially not now.

"Hey little cutie. It's your favorite aunt again. I cannot wait to live with you. Only a few days left.", Brooke talked to Jamie as if no one else was in the room.

Two hours later Brooke sat in her bed and cried. "It hurts. It hurts. I want those casts back."

"Should I get a doctor?", Lucas asked worried and tried to calm her down.

"No. I don't want to feel so dizzy any more. Make it stop Lucas. Now!", she protested.

"I can't."

"Yes you can. Distract me from the pain.", she screamed at him but was not prepared for what he did. Neither was he. It was just a reflex. He lunged forward and kissed her on the mouth and when his tongue entered, Brooke moaned and finally kissed him back. He went onto the bed a little, very carefully, and kept on kissing her. When he went down her neck, Brooke giggled.

"That tickles.", she whispered.

"Good.", Lucas answered and went over to her ear and nibbled at it.

"Lucas."

"Lucas."

"I am sorry.", he immediately sat down onto his chair again and hoped that she was not mad at him. He did not want her to believe that he took advantage of the situation.

"I missed you.", she finally smiled at him and touched his cheek.

"You don't know how much I missed you!", they kept on kissing until Nurse Holly came into the room and coughed.

"I am sorry to interrupt Brooke but we have to start the physiotherapy right now and see how you're proceeding."

Brooke blushed into the deepest red and nodded. Nurse Holly helped her climbing into the wheelchair and wheeled her to the next room. Lucas hoped that Brooke would be fine during the session but his worry increased when she came back one hour later with red puffy eyes and a wet face.

"What happened?", he went over to her and took her out of the chair and carried her onto the bed.

"It hurts like shit and they made me do things I did not want to do.", Brooke whined and looked at him in pain.

"Brooke. It's important that you don't give up now otherwise you'll be in that wheelchair forever. Your hip and leg are pretty damaged and you need the session. Especially those in the beginning are important and I know it hurts a lot kiddo but it'll get better.", Nurse Holly went through her hair and felt pity with the crying teenager.

"Easy for you to say. You're not in pain.", Brooke said back with a trembling lip. Nurse Holly smiled softly at her and was glad to see a different Brooke. A Brooke that talked back and seemed happier than before-although she was in pain right now and hated her situation.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Nathan came into the room with a big smile on his face. Brooke could finally leave the hospital and live with them. "Hey Brookie Cookie.", Nathan kissed her cheek and could tell that she was annoyed. "What happened?"

Brooke took a deep breath, "They won't let me go until they show you how I have to do those stupid gymnastic exercises. They think I won't do it every day.", Brooke crossed her arms in front of her.

"Well, I think they are right."

"Nathan!"

"What. We all know you but you want to walk one day or don't you?"

"You know the answer.", Brooke protested.

"Well then. Gymnastic exercises here we come."

"Why does it sound like you are enjoying the situation?", Brooke looked madly at him.

"I am definitely not enjoying the situation. I wished all of this would not have happened.", he answered softly.

"I know but it still sucks.", Brooke pouted when the doctor and Nurse Holly came into the room.

"Okay Mr. Scott. She has to try to walk every day. I'll show you the exercises now.", the doctor sat down besides her bed and took Brooke's hands into hers. "Okay Miss Davis. Now I want you to squeeze my hand a little."

Brooke tried to squeeze it but it hurt like hell and the doctor almost felt nothing. "You're doing great."

"No I am not. I cannot even move my stupid hand.", Brooke slumped down onto her bed again and wiped her tears.

"Miss Davis. You survived an accident not many people do. It's normal that you've got some difficulties with all of this but if you work hard, you'll be the old Miss Davis. Now to her leg. One of you has to sit in front of her and pull it back and forth for like five minutes. The doctor massaged her leg at first a little and felt pity when she looked at Brooke's face in pain.

"Stop. Please stop.", she whined and the tears streamed down her face.

"It's important that you do not stop now Miss Davis. I am sorry.", he started to pull her leg and she screamed in pain. Nathan immediately took hold of her hand and she squeezed it hard during the exercise and bit her lip.

"You did great Brooke.", Nurse Holly went through her hair and wiped Brooke's tears. Brooke just nodded and took a deep breath. Nurse Holly and the doctor finally left the two alone after many promises of Brooke and Nathan that she would exercise every day and of course she still would have to come for some sessions into the hospital.

"C'mon Brookie. It'll be okay.", Nathan took his arm around her and held her tight.

"Promised?", he whispered like a young child.

"Pinky promise.", he held out his finger and was glad that Brooke took hers around his. Then he helped her out of the bed and carried her into the wheelchair. "It's time to go hooooome", he ran with her and loved hearing her giggling happily.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Haley, Jamie, Peyton, Jake, Lucas, Deb, Karen, Mouth and many other more were waiting in the little apartment and talked to each other. Everything was decorated and they were excited how Brooke would react. They stopped talking when they heard Brooke and Nathan arguing from the outside.

"No I won't Nathan. I can sleep on the couch."

"You were kidnapped and had a car accident and barely made it Brooke. I won't let you sleep on the couch. End of discussion."

"But tutor girl and you…", suddenly Brooke screamed when all those people yelled "Surprise."

"Oh shit. You almost made my heart stop", Brooke held her chest and took a deep breath and then smiled at all her friends. She received one hug after another and could feel that they were happy to have her back.

"We love you honey.", Karen kissed Brooke's cheek after some hours when the party was over. Brooke nodded with a wide smile and tired eyes. Finally everyone was gone and the three Scotts and Brooke were alone.

"I think I am going to bed.", Brooke yawned and looked at Nathan.

"Okay.", he stood up and did the dishes but then heard Brooke's cough. "What is it?"

Haley knew that there would be many fights between the two of them. Both of them were the most stubborn persons on the planet.

"I cannot walk into the room. Remember."

"Well, you can try. Remember.", Nathan said back and left her looking confused and mad at him.

"I already exercised today Nathan and…"

"Okay, okay. It's okay today but I won't let you go through with it the next days."

"How generous.", Brooke complained and was glad that he carried her to the bathroom and then into the room. There was a bed besides their double bed. "I can't sleep besides you. You need your…"

"Oh stop tigger. We want you close to us. Now let me help you getting into the pajama.", Brooke smiled softly and made a grimace when Haley pulled down her short.

"Thanks tutor girl. I love you all.", Brooke slumped down the bed and was off to dreamland in a second.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Haley and Jamie were at the grocery when Brooke woke up and screamed that Nathan sat besides her. "Did you watch me in my sleep you pervert?", she joked and hit his chest.

"Yeah right. All I would see is you drooling onto the pillow."

"I do not drool."

"Whatever. Here is the plan.", he showed her a paper with a time-schedule.

"What is this?"

"Well, you need to exercise two times a day. We do it in the morning and before you go to bed and sometimes in between you'll try walking on your own."

"Nathan.", she went under the blanket but he was consistent.

"We start now.", he pulled down the blanket and did not care that she was wearing a shorts. He took her hand into his and looked down at her, "Now squeeze it."

She tried to squeeze it but he did not feel anything. "Brooke. C'mon you're not even trying."

"I am. This sucks. Leave me alone.", she protested and wanted to take her hand out of his but he held it tight.

"No I won't."

"You are going on my nerves.", she squeezed his hand unintentionally but received a smile from him.

"See. You can do it. Now to your leg.", he went in front of her and first massaged her knee a little bit.

"Owww….Stop. Please stop.", Brooke whined and wanted to push him away but he did not stop.

"I am sorry Brooke but we need to do this."

"But I don't want to.", she whined.

"Fine. Then I'll leave you here.", Brooke looked shocked after him but closed her eyes again and tried to sleep but soon she realized that she had to go to the toilet. She screamed after Nathan but he did not answer her, so she tried to get out of the bed by herself but it ended in falling onto the ground. She tried to crawl but that hurt even more, so she cried into her hands.

"Brooke?", Haley came into the room and looked worried at her. "Nathan. Why on earth didn't you help her?"

"She does not want help, so she does not get it.", Nathan looked down at Brooke. It broke his heart but he knew that he needed to get through to her.

"What?", Haley asked astonished.

"Don't help her. She can do it on her own. She does not need any exercise, that means she can already walk normally, right?"

"I hate you.", Brooke looked up at him and hated it that Nathan knew her so well.

"No you don't."

"Fine. I need exercise. Now help me to go to the toilet."

"Only if you promise to work out with me after that."

"I…I…promise.", she whispered. Nathan smiled and took her up into his arms.

The next hour Haley heard Brooke's screaming and Nathan trying to encourage her. She peeked into the room and saw Nathan pulling Brooke's leg back and forth. She could also see the sweat on Brooke's face and imagined that this must hurt like hell. She was glad that her husband cared so much for Brooke.

"I think it's time to end the session. Someone needs his aunt.", Haley gave Jamie to Brooke and wiped her tears.

"I am proud of you tigger.", she whispered. Brooke just took a deep breath and tried to suppress the urge to keep on crying. Fortunately Jamie made her smile and when the bell rang and Lucas came into the room, she smiled even more.

xxxxxxxxxx

_**So Brooke is back home. Finally. And Derek is dead. I hope you're not disappointed because I chose to let him die but I think Brooke suffered enough!**_

_**Thanks for taking your time!**_


	22. Jake and Nathan

Brooke tried to run away but no matter how hard she tried, she would never get away from him. While she desperately looked for a place to hide, he just walked after her with a big smile on his face.

"You can't run from me Brooke Davis. I am going to follow you to wherever you are."

"Leave me alone.", Brooke screamed in panic and the tears streamed down her face. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her leg and looked down at it. The blood rushed out of her leg and she could tell that it was broken. Within a second she hit the ground and touched her leg in pain, "Nooo.", she cried and hoped that the bleeding would stop but no matter how hard she tried to make it stop, the blood rushed out of her leg. Then she saw two feet standing in front of her.

"Oh. Poor Brooke. Are you in pain?", Derek asked her and kissed the knife that he was holding in his hands. "Should I end your pain?"

"Just leave me alone. Please.", she cried heavily and could not believe how happy he looked to torture her. He suddenly lunged forward and hit her in the face. Her head fell backwards and she could taste the blood in her mouth. She had never felt so much pain in all of her life.

"Brooooke.", she heard a different voice and looked around in confusion. Who was that?

Derek took her chin in his hand and sat down on her stomach.

"I know you want that. Once a slut always a slut.", he cut her shirt into pieces and started to moan when he touched her breasts.

"Get off me."

"Wake up Brooke.", the different voice yelled at her again.

"Stop moving around you bitch.", suddenly Derek took the knife again and hit her in her chest. She could feel the pain and looked shocked at her chest. The knife was still in it and her own blood soaked her whole body.

"Die bitch.", Derek took the knife out of her and lunged forward.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo.", Brooke tried to fight the arms away that were shaking her.

"She won't wake up Haley.", Nathan said worried and did not know what to do. Brooke was tossing around in her sleep and crying and screaming hysterically. He had to hold her down so that she would not hurt herself. Haley did not know what to do either but then she ran into the bathroom and came back with a glass of water and spilled it over Brooke's face. Brooke immediately opened her eyes and hit Nathan in the face. He held his nose in pain and screamed "Fuck.", he did not mean to scream so loud but his scream made Brooke jump up in fear again.

"No. Please don't touch me. Leave me alone.", she whispered and Nathan and Haley looked confused at Brooke. Had Derek tried to rape her?

"It's okay Bunny. It's okay.", Nathan slung his arms around his friend and held her tightly. Haley meanwhile went through Brooke's hair and stroked her back. Brooke had pretended the whole week to be fine except of the physical pain but obviously she wasn't. Typical Brooke: Not telling anyone that she suffered from nightmares. Haley cursed how stupid all of them could be. They had thought that Brooke's fear would be gone the moment Derek had died but obviously he was haunting her in her sleep.

"Shhhh…Calm down.", Nathan shook her back and forth and pulled her onto his lap. She was so small and vulnerable that he wanted to hold her tightly forever. His best friend was suffering and he wished that Derek would still live and he could hit the shit out of him and kill him himself.

Brooke had such a tough grip on Nathan that it even hurt a bit but he did not mind. He could tell that Brooke was scared to death and needed them now. "You're safe Brooke.", Haley whispered into her ears and kissed her cheek. "Nothing is gonna happen to you. No one is going to hurt you again. Do you understand me, tigger?" Brooke nodded but could not stop crying.

One hour later she finally stopped crying and only sobbed a bit. "Since when do you have those dreams?", Nathan asked her and could still not let go of his friend.

"It's okay.", Brooke whispered and tried to get out of his grip.

"No it's not Brooke. Stop pretending you're okay. Derek…", he stopped when Brooke stiffened up when she heard his name. "You need to tell us. Okay.", he kissed her forehead. Haley was not jealous a bit. She knew about their past and could tell that there was no sexual tension between them.

"I was so scared Nathan. I…I…thought I would never see any of you again…and…", she could not continue talking but cried into his chest again.

xxxxxxxxxx

Some hours later Lucas entered their apartment and walked over to Haley. "How is my nephew doing?", he took him into his arms and looked down at the munchkin. "He looks like me.", he said proudly. Suddenly Haley and Lucas heard Nathan and Brooke arguing again.

"No. I won't do that today. Leave me alone Nathan. Just for today. Please.", she whined while Nathan threw her blanket onto the ground.

"Nathan. I am only wearing my underwear.", Brooke complained and hoped that this would work.

"I don't care. I've seen you in less. Now try standing up.", he took his arm around her waist and wanted to help her but Brooke did not do anything.

"Brooke. I swear to god…"

"Leave me alone. It hurts. Get off of my butt and just let me skip for today.", Brooke screamed back frustrated.

"No I won't.", he sat down in front of her and started to massage her knee like nurse Holly had showed him.

"Oww….no stop Nathan.", she tried to push his hand away but he pretended not to care.

Lucas peeked into the room and it looked like torture what Nathan was doing to Brooke. He massaged her knee with one hand and pushed her backwards with the other so that she would not fight him off. Brooke already had tears in her eyes. He could not watch that. He could not watch how someone was hurting his pretty girl. So he went into the room and stood in front of them.

"Get out Lucas.", Nathan rolled his eyes. Lucas was not really the best person to make Brooke do her exercises.

"Nathan…"

"Lucas, make him stop. It hurts so bad.", Brooke whined and Lucas immediately took Nathan's hand off her knee.

"One day won't do any harm Nathan. Give her a time-out.", Lucas almost pleaded. Nathan looked mad at him and stood up.

"Fine. Obviously I am the only one who wants you to get better. Cuddling won't make Brooke walk again Lucas. So let me do my work and shut up.", Nathan stood in front of him and it almost sounded like a threat. Nathan was not really happy that Brooke let Lucas back into his life. Each day a little more.

"Whoa. Back off Nathan. Look at her. It hurts her.", Brooke wiped her own tears and slumped onto the bed totally exhausted.

"Oh really. I thought she screams at me because she likes it. You know what. I have enough.", he said frustrated and walked out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Lucas sat down besides Brooke and wiped one of her tear. "Hurts that much, huh?"

She nodded and took a deep breath. "I am so tired.", she yawned. He nodded and got the message and wanted to leave the room but then he heard her whisper, "Could…could you stay till I fall asleep."

"Of course.", he went into bed with her and held her tightly. Brooke cuddled closer to him and closed her eyes. Somehow she felt safe in his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later Jake came into the apartment and greeted Nathan. "Hey, why did you want me here?", he asked confused and sat down on the couch.

"It's Brooke."

"Oh. That stubborn?"

"You know her.", Nathan said frustrated.

"Well, then let's make her do the sessions together.", Jake said and feared the next hour. Brooke could be stubborn.

xxxxxxxxxx

_Ten year old Nathan, Jake, Peyton and Brooke were playing on the playground. While the boys were playing soccer, Peyton and Brooke were chatting about everything. "C'mon. Play with us.", Jake came over to them and looked down at them with pleading eyes._

_"No. I do not play soccer.", Brooke immediately answered. "I hate soccer."_

_"I'm in.", Peyton jumped up._  
_"Great. Peyton's with Jake so you're in one team with me.", Nathan whined. He knew that Brooke was worse than Peyton in soccer._

_"No. I said I am not going to…", Nathan did not even listen to her and just pulled her up._

_"Nathan. I don't want my new dress to get dirty."_

_"Well, then get out of it.", he laughed and threw the ball to the ground. Brooke played a little but was not really enjoying it._

_"Okay. Just play as shooting guard.", Nathan positioned Brooke who yawned annoyed. She admired her new dress when suddenly Jake shot the ball right into her stomach. Out of reflex she held it but slumped to her knees in pain._

_"You held it Brooke. Great.", Nathan patted her back._

_"That hurt Jake.", Brooke threw the ball to the ground and crossed her arms in front of her and walked over to the bench and sat down there. She looked even more shocked when she saw her dress. So she walked over to Jake and took the ball and threw it into his face._

_"What was that for?", he asked confused._

_"Look at my dress. It's muddy now.", she whined._

_"Oh stop whining.", Nathan pushed her a little so that she fell to the ground._

_"Nathaaaaaan!", she whined and ran after him with some mud and threw it at him. Unfortunately Brooke slipped and fell right into a muddy puddle. She made a disgusted face but shrieked when Nathan, Jake and Peyton jumped onto her as well and a mud fight started. All of them laughed the whole time and finally Brooke did not care about her clothing any more. She felt free and laughed when the boys knocked into each other. But she only felt free until she heard a voice behind her. "Brooke Penelope Davis. What on earth are you doing?"_

_Peyton, Jake and Nathan immediately frowned. They knew Brooke's parents. They weren't much around and left her at the Scotts most of the time but if they were in Tree Hill, Brooke would always act differently. Brooke turned around guiltily and made a grimace when Victoria Davis took her hard by her arm and pulled her towards her and pointed into her face._

_"I just bought you this dress. How on earth can you be so stupid and ruin it?"_

_"We were playing in the mud Mrs. Davis and…", Peyton tried to defend Brooke._

_"Be quiet. It may be suitable for you to play in the mud but not for my daughter.", Victoria answered and then pulled Brooke along and walked home with her. Brooke did not say anything. She knew talking back was not a good idea in this moment. Her mother was mad and she would definitely show her how mad. Sometimes Victoria forgot how old Brooke was and that a ten year old could bathe by herself. But she walked upstairs with Brooke and wanted to get her out of her clothes._

_"Mom. I can do that by myself. I am not a baby.", Brooke rolled her eyes._

_"You're soaked with mud. Obviously you're still a baby.", she pulled off Brooke's shirt and put some water into the tube._

_"Owww…that hurts.", Brooke whined when Victoria used the sponge to clean Brooke. Brooke immediately took the sponge and wanted to do it by herself. "I said that I am old enough to do it by myself.", she screamed back and only received a mad look. Immediately Victoria called Richard upstairs. "Look at our daughter. I bought her a really expensive dress and all she cares about is playing in the mud with her filthy friend."_

_"They are not filthy.", Brooke screamed back._

_"Why did you do this?", Richard asked his little daughter who rolled her eyes in the tube._

_"We just had fun okay. No big deal. You have enough money to buy me a new dress.", this made Richard furiously this time._

_"I don't like your tone princess."_

_"Then don't listen to me.", Brooke had started to talk back at times. Her parents thought that she was not disciplined enough and immediately yelled back._

_"Brooke Penelope Davis. You stop having this attitude."_

_"Fine. Now leave me alone. I want to bathe alone.", she took the sponge but Victoria lunged forward and took it away from her._

_"You are doing it wrong and your hair is still a mess.", she took a bit soap onto the sponge and cleaned Brooke's face._

_"Owww…that hurts.", Brooke touched her eyes which where full of soap now. She tried to catch the sponge but this time Richard held her hands down._

_"Stop acting like a baby,", Victoria continued cleaning Brooke's face and both of them did not care about Brooke's complaining._

_"Now lean back.", Victoria put some shampoo into Brooke's hair but Brooke shook her head._  
_"I can do it by myse…", but Richard already pushed her backwards. Unintentionally he pushed her under the water and she drank a lot of it in the shock. She started to cry when she got up again._

_"Oh stop whining.", Victoria massaged the shampoo into her hair and did not care about any protest. Neither did Richard._

_"Open your mouth.", Richard said and was totally annoyed by Brooke's behavior, who threw the sponge back at him and screamed._

_"Get out now."_

_This time Victoria took Brooke's hand and Richard took her chin. She turned around and tried to get free but he took some soap and put it into her mouth and then held it closely. Brooke hated the taste and almost puked when he let go of her. In this moment she felt so small and helpless against her parents. Finally they let go of her and got out. "Now get ready. We have a fine dinner tonight.", the did not care that Brooke was still sobbing. Brooke got out of the tube and wiped her tears and whished that her parents would just go on a trip again._

_xxxxxx  
_

Brooke pulled the blanket over her face when she saw Nathan and Jake entering the room. She knew that she could not escape the two of them. They were like her big brothers that cared so much that they were smothering her. Nathan was more the active one and forcing her to do things without many words. It had been like this in the past when she had cried because of her parents. He had always just pulled the blanket away and made her go out with them to have fun on the playground. In the end her pain had gone away because of them.

Jake on the other hand was more the talkative guy. He would always manage to talk some sense into Brooke. No matter what. Sometimes Brooke feared his influence more because he was damn good in showing her how wrong she was and she hated being wrong.

"No. No. No.", Nathan pulled the blanket off of her and did not care that she was in her underwear. Neither did Jake.  
"Leave me alone you two.", Brooke took the pillow over her head and tried to hide but Nathan took this away as well but Brooke managed to hold it with her hurt hand for a second.

"Oh my god Brookie. Did you see that?", Jake immediately asked happily.

"See what?", she slumped back onto the bed and looked mad at Nathan who held the pillow in his arms.

"You used your hand.", Brooke thought for a moment but then nodded proudly.

"I did.", she whispered.

"So let's start the training.", Jake clapped his hands but Brooke protested.

"Guys. I am really thankful you care so much but I am sick of it. I don't want to train any more. Not today not tomorrow.", she had to take a deep breath to calm down. It was just too much. She just wanted to lie in bed and do nothing.

"Brookie. You know you can't do that.", Jake took both of her hands and looked deep into her eyes.

"But it hurts and I can't do it any more. I just want to walk normal.", Brooke felt how the first tears fell down her cheek.

"I know. And we want that too but there is no other way than exercising. Do you want to be forced to use that chair over there for the rest of your life?"

"No.", Brooke answered him softly.  
"And do you trust us?", Jake squeezed her hand.

"Yes.", she whispered.

"Then how about you let us do the exercise with you. We need our Bunny to kick our asses when we do something wrong. And we know you would do the same with us. Wouldn't you?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Fine. Okay. I would. But I don't have to like it. And I swear to god, I will so take revenge on you.", she half joked. Jake looked at Nathan who nodded and took his schedule.

"Today she has to do a little walking. Just a little bit. I stay here and you just there and you walk from one to another, okay?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Yes daddy.", she joked but groaned when Jake helped her stand up. She bit her lip and just wished for the pain to go away. Jake had his arms around her waist and nobody realized that she was just wearing her pants and a shirt without a bra. They were just such good friends and had many sleepovers that nobody cared. "Ah. Don't let me go.", Brooke had a tough grip on Jake's arm.  
"I have to. I am sorry.", he said and let go of her. Brooke had trouble standing on her two feet but then started to walk small steps. Finally she fell into Nathan's arms.

"That was awesome.", he whispered.

"Yeah right. I feel like a toddler.", she wiped her tears. Nathan laughed and turned her around again. They did this for some time until Brooke was totally exhausted and they fell onto the bed. Brooke leaned back against Jake who went through her hair and could feel how sweaty she was.

"Jesus Brooke. You're sweaty from head to toe.", he joked but slung his arms around her.

"Not funny Jagielski.", Brooke slapped his leg and tried to concentrate on something else than the pain in her knee and hip. "I would do anything for a bathe."

"Then do it.", Nathan said, "I'll add some bubbles.", he ran into the bathroom and let the water into the tube.

"Guys. That's nice of you but I cannot get in or out by myself.", she said. Of course they were good friends but she would not allow them to see her naked.

"Um…", Jake and Nathan looked at each other and did not know what to say. "We could strip you.", Nathan finally laughed and received a slap too.

"Yeah right. In your dreams."

"Eww. You're like our baby sis.", Nathan said back and was glad when Haley and Peyton came into the apartment.

"Hey. Brooke needs a bath. We made her sweat from head to toe.", Nathan smirked.

"Poor Brooke.", Haley and Peyton sat down on the bed as well and wanted to help her up.

"I can do it by myself. It's okay.", she managed to stand up and hobbled to the bathroom.

"Wow. You talked sense into her head.", Peyton leaned down and kissed her boyfriend and then walked into the bathroom and helped Brooke out of her clothes and into the tube. "Remember when we bathed together?"

xxxxxxxxxx

_Brooke and Peyton were sitting in the big tube with a lot of bubbles and giggled. Anna was glad that the two girls shared such a great bond. "It's my turn now.", Brooke took a plastic figure and hid it somewhere in the bobbles. "Okay. You can search for it."_

_Peyton immediately looked for it and smiled proudly, "Got it.". After half an hour Anna came upstairs and looked at the two five-year-old girls and smiled._

_"Okay. It's getting cold. Out of it. Now.", Anna laughed when both of the girls protested but she insisted. Peyton stood up and opened her arms. Anna immediately took a towel and threw it around her and then pulled her into her arms and dried her sweet daughter. Brooke watched the scene and felt a little jealous. Her mother never dried her or helped her with anything. She just stood up and wanted to get out of the tube but Anna pulled her back._

_"Nobody gets out of this tube by herself in this house little miss. You know that.", Anna smiled down at the smaller girl who looked confused at her but then opened her arms with a huge smile. Anna put the towel around Brooke as well and dried her on her lap. Brooke felt very safe and leaned against Anna who finally kissed her cheek._

_"Brush your teeth girls and then it's bedtime.", Anna walked out of the door but heard Brooke whispering to Peyton._

_"We can stay up the whole night again."_

_"Brooke Penelope Davis.", Anna smiled and pretended to be mad. "Did I hear you saying that you want to stay up the whole night?"_

_"Nooooo.", Brooke lied._

_"Your nose will grow if you lay my dear.", Anna pinched her nose and then took her into her arms and tickled Brooke._

_"Aaaa….Okay….okay. I lied.", Brooke laughed and received many kisses._

_"If you stay up all night someone has to sleep in my room.", Anna said and pointed at the girls._

_"Fine mom. We won't.", Peyton spoke and took her toothbrush._

_At night Anna heard her daughter coming into her room with a worried face. "Mom."_

_"What is it kiddo?", she asked confused and looked at the clock. It was 11pm. "Brooke cries."_

_"What happened?", Anna immediately jumped out of the bed._

_"I don't know. She just woke up crying. I think she needs you.", Peyton said worried. Anna nodded and walked over to her daughter's room and saw the small brunette girl hugging herself and crying. "Hey baby what happened?"_

_"I had a nightmare.", Brooke whispered._

_"Do you want to tell me what it was about?", Anna asked worried. She always worried about Brooke. It was not the first time that Brooke had a nightmare. Brooke shook her head and fell into Anna's arms._

_"How about you sleep at my place?", Peyton nodded and walked after Brooke who was in Anna's arms and sucked her thumb. She always did this when she was scared. Anna slung her arms around both kids and was happy that Brooke fell asleep again._

_xxxxxxxx_

_**Hey everyone. I think the end is near. I don't have so much time any more and you definitely deserve an end for any story you read. So is there something you would love to see? I don't know when it'll be (maybe one chapter, maybe seven...depends on my time) but I wanna say thank you guys. Your reviews always make my day and I cannot believe that I already got 100! That's so awesome and makes me smile!**  
_


	23. Bye

**_Hello everyone. I am so happy that you took this little journey with me and read my story. This is going to be the last chapter. I have a lot of ideas in my mind but unfortunately no time. This sucks a little bit because I really enjoy writing here. I am so thankful for EVERY review and I am glad that some of you liked my story and kept on reading it!_**

**_So BIG THANK YOU!_**

**_I wish you all the best and of course "never say never"...maybe I'll have the time to write a sequel one day. Who knows:)_**

**_xoxoxoxox_**

**Two month later:**

Brooke lay in her bed with Jamie in her arms and could not believe what a cutie he was. She nibbled at his little fingers and massaged his feet and could not stop smiling all the time. She heard someone coming inside her room and looked up. Lucas looked down at her and smiled. "It's time for your exercise pretty girl." Brooke nodded and gave Jamie to his uncle.

"Hello Jamie. This is your best uncle on the whole wide world.", he tickled the baby a little and could tell that he was very sleepy, so he put him into the crib and just watched him.

"You're going to be an amazing father.", Brooke whispered and was shocked by her own words. She blushed immediately but Lucas just sat down on the bed and squeezed her hand.

"And you're going to be an amazing mom.", he said and went through her hair. No one of them knew right now that they were going to be the parents of the same children one day. Many children. Lucas was glad that Brooke allowed him to be there for her and in the past two month he had been with her every second. The past two months had been very hard for Brooke. Her emotional wounds were very deep and there was not one night she did not wake up screaming for help and seeing Derek behind her.

"I am not in the mood to exercise.", Brooke whispered and she knew that there was a bigger chance that Lucas would give in than with Jake or Nathan who were like her big brothers.

"But you have to do it. You've already gone so far.", Lucas was very proud of Brooke. Although she was still in pain and could not walk perfectly, she tried to do it every day.

"But I'm tired Broody.", Brooke said and Lucas realized immediately that she had called him Broody and went through her hair while she cuddled closer to him. Every word, little touch and smile meant the world to Lucas and he hoped that Brooke would let him into her heart one day again.

"Okay, one hour of sleep and then we'll…"

"Can you lay down with me?", it was only a whisper but Lucas jumped into the bed immediately and took her into his arms.

"This is weird?", Brooke whispered softly again without opening her eyes.

"What is weird?"

"Us.", Brooke answered shyly.

"Um…if I should leave, you have to tell me.", Lucas said a little unsure but Brooke shook her head and cuddled closer to him and closed her eyes. She did not see Derek when she was in his arms. He made her feel protected and safe.

An hour later Haley and Nathan found the two sleeping peacefully in bed. Both of them were worried that Lucas would manage to break her heart again but they knew that they could not prevent Brooke from opening up to him again and Lucas did really care a lot for her and helped her every second.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas woke up with wide eyes when Brooke went with her hand between his legs while she was still sleeping. Immediately it showed a reaction and he tried in vain to get her off of him without waking her up. "Shit.", he whispered when he pulled her hand back to her but then she almost went on top of him. Brooke was known for using anyone as a pillow. "Oh god.", he whispered when Brooke tossed around in her sleep but finally she woke up and looked down at him. He blushed into the deepest red and Brooke raised an eyebrow.

"What is wrong?", she asked confused but then she realized that she was on top of him and then she felt him under her. "Oh.", she just whispered.

Lucas immediately pushed her down and ran into the bathroom, "I am sorry." He came back into the room after a while and could not look at Brooke but then heard how she sobbed.

"I am sorry. I…Brooke…I…", he did not know what to say. He knew that Brooke dreamt about Derek every night and at times she did also dream about things that had not happened. And he also knew that she was not the same Brooke any more when it came to being intimate and that she was almost raped by him.

"I am sorry pretty girl. It's just…you…", actually he had no clue what to say but looked shocked at her when she kissed him softly. "Um…I did not expect that."

"I…you…don't think that I'm disgusting?", Brooke whispered shyly. She knew that her body was not perfect any more since Derek and she feared that Lucas would find her disgusting and would miss her old body.

"Disgusting?", he asked shocked and could see that Brooke was not joking. "Why on earth do you think that?"

"Because…because…he touched me…and…and I have those scars and…I can't walk and….", she hid her face with her hands and sobbed into them. It was just too much for her.

"Pretty girl. You are the prettiest girl I've ever known and you are not disgusting. I could care less for those scars and um…I think…my…well…my…reaction told you that I don't think you're disgusting.", he blushed again while Brooke blushed too and nodded. "Do you understand me Brooke Davis? You are pretty. From the inside and from the outside and…", Brooke kissed him again and soon he lay on top of her and just held her close and wiped her tears.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The next two weeks were great. Brooke spent every second with Lucas and finally she decided to move in with Karen and him. She could still not sleep through the night and did not want to be alone. "I don't like it.", Nathan whined while he packed Brooke's stuff.

"Oh stop whining big brother.", Brooke joked "and continue packing.", Nathan looked madly at her and then jumped onto the bed and started to tickle her.

"Aaaaaa….stop.", Brooke laughed.

"But if my brother will…", Nathan started again and Brooke pushed him off of her.

"Oh stop it. You're worse than a dad. Not that I know how a dad should be because mine is never around.", Brooke smiled but nevertheless it hurt her that her parents did not care for her at all.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Some months later all of them were in the park and enjoying the day. Jamie and Brooke were sitting on the ground and giggling. "You did so great Jimmy Jam.", Brooke hugged the toddler tightly and was proud of his first steps. She watched the others running around and having fun. And then she saw her Broody coming towards her. He had a huge smile on his face and lay down besides the two cuties.

"I can't believe that you two can walk now.", he joked and received a slap from Brooke. Finally she could walk normally again and after overcoming her fear of getting hurt again, she was more than happy to have Lucas on her side.

"You look pretty girlfriend.", he jumped on top of her and kissed her nose.

"Hey, hey, hey. Not in front of my son.", Nathan pulled him off Brooke and then jumped onto Brooke himself and joked.

"You look so pretty pretty girl.", he joked and started to tickle her while she laughed loudly.

"Aaaaa….help me Lucas.", she screamed but Haley and Lucas just looked down at the two of them and took Jamie and smiled.

"Don't…just…look at me…help me…", Brooke giggled. Immediately Haley and Lucas went down as well and helped Nathan to tickle Brooke. They were happy that everything was fine again. Of course Brooke was still jumpy and at times her nightmares came back but her wounds were healed and she had a lot of help from her friends.

Jamie walked over to his aunt Brooke and lay down with his head on Brooke's head and then bit into her nose while Nathan held back her hands so that she could not do anything. Somehow Jamie loved nibbling at Brooke's nose, cheek or finger.

"Owwww….", Brooke laughed. Jamie sat down again and then stopped nibbling at her nose and giggled and said "Booooook.", loudly.

Everyone gasped and looked at the cute young boy. "Oh my god. He said my name.", Brooke looked at everyone with a huge smile.

"He didn't say Brooke. He said book. My child is going to be so intelligent.", Haley smiled proudly and took him into her arms but Brooke immediately took him into hers.

"He did not say book. He said Brooke.", and immediately the young boy slung his arms around Brooke again and said "Booooooke"

"Oh I love you Jimmy Jam.", Brooke cuddled with the small boy and could not believe her joy.

"Hey, what's with us.", Peyton and Jake came to them as well and sat down on the ground. Immediately the boys fooled around and started playing football while the girls stayed on the ground and just talked.

"I am so happy.", Brooke whispered and Haley and Peyton nodded and just watched their boyfriends having fun.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"I am so exhausted.", Brooke was in the shower with Lucas and moaned when he washed her hair. She loved how softly he always did that. He just hugged her from behind and held her tightly. "I love you pretty girl."

"I love you too, Broody.", she whispered back and turned around and gave him a kiss.

"So you're really too exhausted.", he drew circles with his finger around a scar of her and then went deeper and between her legs.

"I…oh god…", she moaned when he started to massage her center and then entered two fingers. It did not take long that Brooke was screaming in pleasure. After a while she lay in his arms in the bed and let him massage her shoulders. It had taken a while until Brooke was able to let him into her heart again but he had proven that he meant it seriously and would never hurt her again.

Suddenly the door opened and Brooke screamed in shock when Jake and Nathan came inside and saw her naked. "Oh my god.", she ran into the bathroom and took a towel but stayed in there for a while because she was totally red from embarrassment.

"Ooooops. We are sorry Brookie but for the record, we are blind now.", Nathan joked and received a punch from Lucas.

"What? She's like our baby sister and we've just seen too much of her and someone harassing her."

"I was not harassing her, you idiots.", Lucas laughed, "Are you coming outside Brooke?"

"Never.", Brooke screamed back in embarrassment and shrieked when Jake and Nathan came inside and took another towel around her and Jake just put her over his shoulders and walked outside with her.

"Put me down Jake.", she kicked him and shrieked again when he put her onto the couch and sat down on top of her, so that she could not move any more.

"Honey, you could stop teasing my B. Davis.", Peyton laughed but Jake shook his head.

"Nope, we can't. Finally she's able to walk on her own. So now we have to pay her back for the thousand hours of kicking her ass and arguing with her to exercise." Jake squeezed Brooke's cheek.

"I love you too.", Brooke stuck out her tongue and tried to get him off of her, "Ah Jake. Get off of me."

He finally let go of her and she went into her room and got dressed. "Why is it that you two always forget that you invited us all?", Jake joked.

"Probably because we never invited you.", Brooke answered with a smile and sat down on Lucas' lap. The six of them had fun the whole night and played truth or dare and other games. They were happy that they had each other and knew that they would spend the rest of their lives together.

**The End**

**Your CaseyJr!**

**Anyone who is interested in a sequel should let me know. Maybe I'll have more time one day :)!  
**


End file.
